Number Thirteen III
by The Darkshine
Summary: The Barian Invasion has begun but only a few duelists stand in the way of the Barian Forces. Alongside Yuma, Kite and Shark is Angel; fighting to take back the Numbers and defeat the Chaos Xyz monsters used against them; causing a war between Xyz Monsters. But will the story of Zak and Angel come to an end?
1. The Remembrance

Two months.

It had been two long months since Zak had disappeared. Angel never forgot what had happened that day, when Zak had saved her and sacrificed himself in the process. Two long months of being alone; and two long months with no one around to keep her company. Angel lay on her bed in silence. She held in her hand the card that had saved the world; Chaos Number 88: Goddess of Light Shine. Using this card, she had defeated the dreaded overlord of all Numbers along with her partner Zak. They had been a team 'til the end, fighting against Kite the Number Hunter, the Numbers and even in an alternate timestream.

And now he was gone. Angel hadn't seen nor heard from him since the portal had closed on him two months ago; trapping him within the alternate timestream. Angel just hoped that, even with the degradation of the alternate timestream, Zak was okay. She'd visited the roof of the Heartland hospital every day for two weeks after he'd been trapped there. But each and every day was all the same. Zak hadn't been there and there was no trace of him having escaped. Angel turned the Chaos Number card in her hand around and around. It was a powerful card, being a Chaos Number, and it had taken advantage of Number Zero's weakness.

Which had led to victory over the Numbered Overlord. Even where Zak's own Chaos Number had failed. It had been an impressive duel, with Zak and Angel's opponent hardly even taking a scratch of damage until the end of the duel. Angel sighed; she missed the days of running abut with Zak and Number Hunting. She tossed the Chaos Number in her hand onto the desk by her bedside, where several other cards lay. Among them were her ace cards and all the Numbers she'd collected while hunting with Zak only two months before.

Numbers 88, 53, 72, 18, 73, 43 and Chaos Number 88 were all the Number cards Angel owned. Zak had owned more than she had, with a grand total of 8 Numbers and his own Chaos Number. That was before he'd been trapped. Now she didn't know what had become of him or his Number cards. Another card resting on the deck was a Synchro monster known as Ancient Sacred Wyvern. This kind of card was rare in Heartland and Zak had been the one to teach Angel how to use it. Angel sighed again; why couldn't Zak be here?

Then Angel sat up and took in a deep breath. She told herself that now was not the time to be worrying and remembering about what had happened two months back. Now was the time to put on her duel disk and go outside and hunt for Numbers or even take down one of Barian's henchmen. After the World Duel Carnival, the Barian invasion had begun. Members of the Barian World had come to Earth in an attempt to find and subdue Numbers and their holders. While small and unnoticeable at first, the Barian invasion had become a real threat with many duelists having become brainwashed by Barian forces to do their bidding.

At the forefront of the resistance though was Yuma Tsukumo, the reigning champion of the Heartland World Duel Carnival and his two friends Kite Tenjo and Reginald 'Shark' Kastle. The trio all had their own powerful monsters to take on the Barian forces and had been successful in many of their battles. Angel herself was a fighter against the Barians and had taken down a few brainwashed duelists on her own. Yuma was a user of Number monsters against the Barians, with his deck being headed by Number 39: Utopia and its Chaos counterpart; Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray.

Kite Tenjo didn't use Numbers that Angel knew of and instead opted for a one of a kind and very powerful archetype of cards: Photon. His deck focused on controlling the field and disrupting the opponent's strategies. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon were two unbelievably strong monsters which spearheaded Kite's deadly deck. Finally, Shark used a water deck with a single Number card and a Chaos evolution of it as his ace cards: Number 32: Shark Drake and Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss respectively. Together, the trio made a very powerful and feared resistance of the Barians.

Angel herself only possessed the six Numbers she had as well as her Chaos Evolution. While the Barian forces weren't after her specifically, she had had her fair share of duels against them. Occasionally she had seen a member of the trio battling a Barian controlled duelist and the member had acknowledged her as a warrior against the Barian threat. But they left her alone for they knew about Zak and what had happened to him. They let her fight alone because that was what she wanted. If she was willing to battle the Barian forces; then Yuma, Kite and Shark were not ones to complain.

And now Angel felt like battling against Barian forces and their Chaos Xyz monsters. She grabbed her duel disk and packed up her deck before putting on a jacket and heading out of her apartment. The Chaos Xyz monsters that the Barian controlled duelists used were powerful methods of subduing Numbers. They were created with the very card that controlled the duelists themselves: Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force. Angel had faced the card a few times and knew exactly what it meant when a duelist used it against her. It meant that she was in a powerful battle against a powerful duelist with a powerful monster; a Chaos Xyz monster. But they weren't invincible, and Angel had successfully beaten them each time they'd come at her.

Angel descended the elevator from the apartment complex and headed outside. It was just past midday and it was quite a sunny day. Angel had no idea where to start looking for a Number or Barian duelist so she headed down toward the main part of Heartland City. The Heartland Tower had been destroyed in the end of the World Duel Carnival Finals, but the rubble had been removed. It was unknown whether or not the Tower was to be rebuilt but Angel thought nothing of it. It seemed that the only thing that could help take her mind off losing Zak was a duel. And so a duel was what she was looking for.

Then Angel felt an all too familiar feeling; a feeling of darkness close by. After being with the Numbers for so long, she had learned to detect when other Numbered Duelists were in the vicinity. She used this sense to hunt down Numbers, well, what was left of them anyway. As it turned out, after the World Duel Carnival Finals, Yuma Tsukumo himself was thought to have at least 50 Numbers on his own. Due to Yuma having half of the Numbers and Zak taking his with him in the alternate timestream, Numbers weren't all that common anymore. In fact, Angel hadn't actually taken a Number since her days of Hunting with Zak. Whenever she had sensed a Number card Yuma, Kite or Shark had been there first to acquire it. But Angel didn't mind; as long as the Numbers were in the right hands, she didn't care who had them.

Angel turned off a street into an alleyway to see a duel taking place. She saw that one duelist had a Number monster on his side of the field. He was a young man no older than thirty and the Number monster resembled a dark octopus of sorts. Angel guessed that the man was an ocean lover. The symbols for Number 55 glowed brightly on the man's left shoulder. His opponent was a Barian controlled duelist and Angel gasped. The Chaos Xyz that the duelist was using had just destroyed the Number monster and Angel watched in horror as the Numbered Duelist's Life Points dropped to zero. The Barian duelist then held up his Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force card and absorbed the Number from the young man with it. The latter was knocked unconscious as the dark Number was removed from his soul. The Barian duelist grinned wildly before noticing Angel watching from behind the corner. He glared at her intently.

'Hey you! What're you looking at?' He demanded.

Normally Angel would have run off from the cruel duelist and tried to have not thought about it. However, after she had met Zak and fought against the Numbers, running was not an option. This duelist was a Barian duelist with at least one Number card; so Angel wasn't about to back off. She walked toward him and activated her duel disk.

'I'm looking at you,' Angel replied coldly, 'And I'll be taking that Number from you.'

'Oh really now?' The man said with a laugh, 'Fine then! Come and try.'

Angel watched as the man reactivated his duel disk and waited for the duel to commence. Angel was ready for anything now. And her Numbers were going to prove it when she destroyed this man's Chaos Xyz and removed his Number.

[Angel: 4000] [Harper: 4000]


	2. The Agents

'I'll be taking the first move girl!' Harper shouted wildly, 'DRAW! HA! I'll be starting off with my Marauding Captain in Attack mode! Then, through its special ability, I can Special Summon Key Man the Key Warrior straight from my hand!'

Angel wasn't entirely impressed; she'd seen moves like this before. All Barian controlled duelists seemed to be under the impression that they were the strongest duelist in the world and could never be stopped. It was a shame that Angel would have to bring them back to Earth.

'I'll now activate Resonance Device!' Harper continued to boast, 'Know what this does? It allowed me to select two of my monsters with the same Type and Attribute; then on becomes the Level of the other! Marauding Captain then becomes Level 2 like Key Man! I then Overlay my two monsters for the Overlay Network! Come forth Gachi Gachi Gantetsu!'

[Gachi Gachi Gantetsu – 500 ATK – 1800 DEF – EARTH Attribute – Rock-Type – Rank 2]

Angel knew the effects of the new Xyz on the field: it could protect itself from destruction by using an Overlay Unit and it caused all monsters Harper controlled to gain 200 Attack and Defence Points for every Overlay Unit it had. It was a fairly common card; but Angel knew that it wasn't the card which had destroyed the Number of the previous duelist. She had a feeling, however, that it was coming and Harper's wild grin seemed to only confirm her suspicions.

'I now activate Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force!' Harper roared, 'Behold as I rebuild the Overlay Network to Chaos Xyz Change! Show yourself: the might of the Barian power! Chaos Xyz: Gachi Gachi Gigantor!'

[Chaos Xyz: Gachi Gachi Gigantor – 2500 ATK – 800 DEF – EARTH Attribute – Rock-Type – Rank 3]

The giant rock of a monster was twice the size of the Xyz that had been Ranked-Up to summon it. Angel took a small step back as its three Chaos Overlay Units spiked themselves into place right in front of the giant. Its dark Barian power glowed all over it and Barian's Crest appeared on Harper's forehead as his eyes glowed purple.

'By using a Chaos Overlay Unit; I can Special Summon a Level 2 monster from my deck and make its Attack become 2000 until the end of your next turn!' Harper powered on, 'But it cannot attack this turn and its effect will be negated. So here comes Blade Rabbit with 2000 Attack points to crush you with! Your Number will belong to the Barian masters in no time! I now activate United We Stand and equip it to my Gachi Gachi Gigantor; so now for every monster I control: it gains 800 Attack points! Since I have two; its Attack now becomes 4100! With this facedown, I end my turn!'

Angel drew her card and looked at her options. After the two weeks of waiting for Zak; she'd decided to try and move on and fight the Numbers and Barians herself. Hence, she'd modified her deck to run faster and stronger. Instead of a myriad of random Fairy-Types, it now focused more on the Agents archetype of cards. However, Angel still retained her playstyle and favoured ace card: Athena. Angel smiled at her hand; it had come through for her right away.

'I discard two cards from my hand,' Angel called, 'To add two spell cards to my hand! The first is Hecatrice which brings me Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen and the second is Zeradias, Herald of Heaven which gives me The Sanctuary in the Sky! I'll now activate both! Firstly, my Hall of the Fallen allows me to Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand if I control no monsters and, secondly, my Sanctuary means I take no Battle Damage from battles involving a Fairy-Type monster! And now, using my Hall of the Fallen; I Special Summon Athena!'

[Athena – 2600 ATK – 800 DEF – LIGHT Attribute – Fairy-Type – Level 7]

Athena's silver hair flowed like a river as she ascended from a light portal in front of Angel. Angel's favourite card had appeared on the first turn.

'So you love fairies!' Harper interrupted, 'Whatever.'

'You bet I do,' Angel snapped back, 'Now watch as they take you apart! I banish The Agent of Creation – Venus from my hand to Special Summon Master Hyperion!'

[Master Hyperion – 2700 ATK – 2100 DEF – LIGHT Attribute – Fairy-Type – Level 8]

Master Hyperion was another of Angel's ace cards and he burst in creation with a puff of smoke next to Athena.

'Thanks to Athena's special ability; you take 600 points of damage every time a Fairy-Type monster is summoned,' Angel said shortly.

[Harper: 3400]

'And now I use the power of Master Hyperion!' Angel shouted, 'By Banishing a LIGHT Fairy from my graveyard: I can destroy a card on the field. Due to the Sanctuary in the Sky being on the field: I can use this effect twice! So now, by banishing Hecatrice and Zeradias, Herald of Heaven: I destroy your trap and Chaos Xyz!'

Harper was shock to see his facedown and ultimate Chaos Xyz bite the dust so easily and so quickly. Now only Blade Rabbit stood a as his defence. He glared dark daggers at the girl who had seamlessly removed both from his control. Angel stared back coldly.

'I Normal Summon The Agent of Force – Mars,' Angel said simply, 'Athena's effect then kicks in: 600 more damage to you.'

[Harper: 2800]

'My new Agent's Attack is equal to the difference in our Life Points if I have more and The Sanctuary in the Sky is active; which is 1200,' Angel concluded, 'But now Master Hyperion attacks your Blade Rabbit!'

[Harper: 2100]

'And Athena attacks you directly!' Athena said in a quieter voice, 'End this now my angel!'

[Harper: 0] [Winner: Angel]

Harper was blasted back by Angel's finishing blow. The Barian Crest on his forehead faded into nothing as the Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force also disappeared into nonexistence. Angel knew she'd be seeing it again. Harper was dazed by the removal of his brainwashing and the end of the duel, so Angel quickly obtained the Number card he'd taken earlier. Number 55: Ancient Deep Sea Squid, it read. Angel didn't much care to read its effects or add it to her deck; she just felt happy that she'd duelled and done more to save Heartland. That had been the plan she and Zak had followed until his unfortunate disappearance after all. That now made for seven total Numbers she had. It seemed that the number hadn't been connected to the soul of the Barian duelist she'd just faced; and Angel guessed that it was due to the Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force taking priority over it.

Angel sighed and deactivated her D-Pad and D-Gazer before leaving the previously controlled Barian duelist to wake up on his own. They always came too in less than a minute and would always have no memory of what had just taken place while they'd been controlled. Her deck had proven to be on top of its and Angel's game once more; it had now become a strong force for good and Angel was the best user for it. It was mid-afternoon and Angel wanted to duel again, so she began her stroll once again; searching for trouble. While she wasn't one for starting fights; she was good at ending them. Trouble for her, however, was close by and had been watching the duel she'd just had. Trouble was another Barian duelist who had friends.

And Trouble was about to team up with them and hunt down the Hunter: Angel.


	3. The Trouble

Angel picked up on her stalkers after only ten minutes of walking. They'd been following her since her win against the previously Barian controlled Harper and they were out to get her. However, Angel wasn't the least bit frightened; she'd faced so much worse after all and so she simply walked along and waited for them to reveal themselves. But they were sneakier than that and continued to follow in the shadows until they found the perfect moment to strike. Angel was getting restless and decided to give them all that moment just so she could take them on, so she walked into the park nearby and wait for them in a secluded spot. After standing next to a shady tree in a corner where hardly anyone visited; Angel was surrounded by no less than five men all in their late twenties and all wearing a motorcycle jacket.

But not once did she flinch; she just gave them all a cold glare and waited for them to make the first move. She noticed they all had duel disks at the ready and were all watching her as she stood with folded arms against the large tree. Then the one in front of her spoke.

'Hand over ya Numbers missy,' He ordered.

Angel's glare turned to him but she did not utter a word.

'I ain't gonna tell ya again missy!' The supposed leader barked, 'Hand 'em over and we'll let ya go.'

'Who's we?' Angel asked quickly.

'We're a gang missy, and we're called Trouble. We here are gonna take ya Numbers for the power of the Barian World! So, for the last time, hand 'em over!'

'Make me.'

Angel's icy reply was answered by a red energy cable being latched onto her wrist by one of the members of the gang. She knew what it was; a Duel Anchor and it meant that she had no choice but to duel the owner of it. Her duel disk activated automatically as she turned to face him. His duel disk activated and her grinned as they both drew their hands, with Angel's long blonde hair flowing in the wind as they did.

[Uno: 4000] [Angel: 4000]

The name, Uno, was more than likely a code for who he was in the gang, Angel thought. The other members most likely had similar names too. Uno took the first turn and ended it instantly with two facedown cards. Angel then drew and gave her opponent a bored expression as she activated two continuous Spell cards from her hand. The first was Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen, to which the effects of were more than obvious. The second was known as Soul Absorption and it would give Angel 500 Life Points every time a card was banished from the game. Angel then activated Terraforming; allowing her to add a Field Spell from her deck to her hand. It didn't take a genius to realise which one Angel was choosing. It was then activated immediately and The Sanctuary in the Sky took over the park, radiating the entire area with its own light.

'Using the effect of my Valhalla; I Special Summon Tethys, Goddess of Light to the field,' Angel said sharply, 'Then I Normal Summon The Agent of Mystery – Earth! Using its ability; I can add another Agent to my hand, but since my Sanctuary is on the field: I can choose to add Master Hyperion instead! So come now Master Hyperion and I Special Summon you by banishing The Agent of Force – Mars from my hand! Now that a card has been banished; Soul Absorption gives me 500 Life Points!'

[Angel: 4500]

'I now Tune Level 5 Tethys with my Level 2 Agent of Mystery to Synchro Summon!' Angel now roared, 'Come forth my heart of light and the guidance within: Ancient Sacred Wyvern!'

[Ancient Sacred Wyvern – 2100 ATK – 2000 DEF – LIGHT Attribute – Fairy-Type – Level 7]

Angel mouthed 'Hey sweetie' to her Synchro Monster as it shone right into her field, ready to defend her. This monster was the one Zak had taught her how to use and so it held a special place in her heart. The Trouble gang all looked at it, bewildered that they were now facing a Synchro.

'Master Hyperion's effect can now activate!' Angel continued soundly, 'I can banish a LIGHT Fairy-Type in my graveyard to destroy any card on the field. Since my Sanctuary is up: I can do it twice! Since I now have two in my graveyard; I'll banish both to destroy both of your facedowns. Then Soul Absorption grants me another 1000 Life Points!'

[Angel: 5500]

'Did I forget to mention the ability of my Synchro monster?' Angel asked, 'It gains Attack points equal to the difference between our Life Points! This means a bonus of 1500 Attack points raises it to 3600! Now my Ancient Sacred Wyvern can put them all to good use and put you out! Attack him directly!'

[Uno: 400]

'Master Hyperion! Attack him and finish this!' Angel shouted.

[Uno: 0] [Winner: Angel]

Angel barely had any time to breathe as a second Duel Anchor latched onto her arm. She spun around to see another member of the gang facing her off. She returned his gaze before hearing the leader speak once again.

'We here all duel together and win together missy,' He said confidently, 'You gotta beat all of us one after the other. You ain't got no chance.'

Angel growled as her duel disk reactivated with the duel disk of her second opponent. She was, however, happy to see that all of her cards were still on the field. She was sure that she'd be able to survive to onslaught of gang members if she played her cards right.

[Duos: 4000] [Angel: 5500]

Angel was glad to see that she still retained her Life Points as the second gang member played a facedown card followed by Marshmallon in defence mode. He grinned at Angel.

'You won't get past this defence,' He said darkly, 'Your move!'

Angel drew her card and instantly knew that his defence had been all for nothing; even though he then activated his trap card: Gravity Bind, which prevented Level 4 or higher monsters from attacking. Not that it mattered, Angel thought.

'My turn! I use Burial from a Different Dimension!' Angel said powerfully, 'This allows me to return up to three banished monsters right back into the graveyard! I choose all three of my banished fairies! That means I can use Master Hyperion's effect again and banish both of my Agents to destroy two cards! Say goodbye to Marshmallon and Gravity Bind! Now Soul Absorption activates yet again; giving me 1000 more Life Points!'

[Angel: 6500]

'With that, Ancient Sacred Wyvern is resting on 4600 Attack Points and they're all being used in a direct attack!' Angel finished.

[Duos: 0] [Winner: Angel]

As Angel had guessed, a third Duel Anchor locked her in place, but she was okay with it. Resting on 6500 Life Points and having two powerful monsters on the field; she was ready for anything. The rest of this and could come at her as much as they wanted and still they wouldn't be able to take her down.

'Round three missy,' The leader spoke softly, 'You're as good as gone!'

Angel knew that he was wrong. Her deck was more than enough to take them all on and she was going to take them all out and take their Numbers. This was her promise to Zak's memory; to fight to continue their quest to save Heartland. And the Barian invasion only showed itself as another threat for Angel to take on. A small gang meant nothing to her resolve, so it was time she showed her true power to them all.


	4. The Gang

[Tritos: 4000] [Angel: 6500]

Tritos was the third member of this 'Trouble' gang and, like the others, took the first draw. He grinned triumphantly when looking at his starting hand; he had no poker face like the others. His first card though explained why he was so excited to have had the cards he had. The card was Heavy Storm: a card that rid the entire field of all Spell and Trap cards. That meant the end of Angel's Soul Absorption, Sanctuary in the Sky and Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. She had no way of Special Summoning more Fairy-Type monsters, no healing capabilities and no protection from battle damage now. But Angel knew that her two monsters would be more than enough to take on this gang member and his two remaining cronies.

Tritos ended his turn with a set monster and two set cards behind it. Angel drew into Pot of Greed and promptly activated it; but not before Tritos countered with first trap card: The Paths of Destiny. With this card, both players had to flip a coin and if the result was Heads: then that player would gain 2000 Life Points. However, Tails meant that the player would take 2000 Points of damage. It was a risky move which had the chance to even the playing field or make Angel even stronger. Angel got the first flip and she threw the coin high into the air while maintaining the gaze of her opponent. The coin came crashing down in the centre of the field and it eventually landed on Tails. Angel grunted as her Life points fell.

[Angel: 4500]

Now her opponent threw the coin and it landed in the centre too. Angel was slightly relieved to see it land on Tails too.

[Tritos: 2000]

After the trap that Tritos had used finished resolving, Angel's Pot of Greed kicked in and she drew two new cards; both of which she was happy to see. She was about to use one of them; but Tritos had quickly butted in with the use of a card from his hand: Effect Veiler. By using this monster, Tritos had chosen to negate the effects of Angel's Ancient Sacred Wyvern during this turn; meaning its Attack points had returned to only 2100. Angel didn't mind though, and so she used Master Hyperion's effect once again. By banishing Tethys, Goddess of Light from her graveyard (which she'd returned it to earlier) Angel destroyed Tritos' trap card, meaning he only had his set monster on the field. The trap card had been Magic Cylinder, so Angel was thankful that it was no longer a threat.

'I now activate the spell card Celestial Transformation from my hand!' Angel called out, 'It lets me Special Summon any Fairy-Type monster from my hand; but its Attack is halved and it's destroyed at the end of my turn. But I still call forth Athena in Attack Mode!'

Angel's angel lit up the area like the Sanctuary in the Sky had done earlier, causing every gang member to shield their eyes from its vivacity. Angel smiled at its arrival; but she wasn't done yet.

'I now construct the Overlay Network with Ancient Sacred Wyvern and Athena!' Angel roared once more, 'I overlay my two Level 7 monsters to Xyz Summon! Behold the queen of all that is good! Number 88: Goddess of Light!'

[Number 88: Goddess of Light – 2200 ATK – 2700 DEF – LIGHT Attribute – Fairy-Type – Rank 7]

All five gang members flinched at the arrival of Angel's Number. They'd only thought that she had the Number she'd retrieved from the other Barian duelist beforehand. But then their confusion turned to dark grins; it meant that they'd get another Number upon their victory. Assuming they did beat her of course. Angel then used an Overlay Unit on her Goddess and demonstrated its true power.

'I can use an Overlay Unit, once per turn, to grant all monsters I control a bonus of 300 Attack and Defence as well as piercing damage until the End Phase!' Angel continued, 'Number 88! Attack his facedown monster!'

Number 88's Attack was amplified by its own light and its attack tore right into the facedown that Tritos controlled. It was another Marshmallon and, due to its effect, Angel took 1000 points of damage for attacking it while it was facedown.

[Angel: 3500]

However, although the small bubble of a creature was not destroyed by battle; the piercing damage inflicted by Number 88 was exactly enough to defeat Angel's opponent due to Marshmallon having only 500 Defence points.

[Tritos: 0] [Winner: Angel]

The fourth Duel Anchor locked onto Angel straight away and she, with a few breaths, turned to face her penultimate opponent. She was then hit by what seemed to be a compliment by the leader.

'Ya've reached further than anybody else missy,' He shouted, 'But even though we here all use the same deck type, ya've come to the end of the line!'

Same deck, Angel thought. This was good news, to an extent. It meant that she now knew the tactics and some of the cards of her opponents. They all used stall and burn strategies to achieve victory. Angel was the complete opposite of them; utilizing a healing strategy and an offensive extension to win her the duels. And it always worked; so why should these chumps and their burn/ stall decks be any different? However, the only problem was her only two remaining monsters and no cards in her hand.

[Quartic: 4000] [Angel: 3500]

Quartic instantly drew and activated Hammer Shot; which destroyed the strongest monster on the field. In this case it was Master Hyperion and now Angel was only left with her Number to protect her. Quartic then played the remaining five cards in his hand all facedown in the spell and trap zone before ending his turn. The trademark grin and glare used by the Trouble gang bounced off the two remaining members and straight onto Angel; who simply drew her card and looked at her situation. Then Quartic activated three of his trap cards. The first was called Gift Card; and when it resolved it would give Angel 3000 Life Points. Angel frowned, why would they heal her? The second card cleared it up for her: Bad Reaction to Simochi. With this trap card: all effects that would heal a player would instead damage them by the same amount.

The final card was called Zoma the Spirit and Angel knew what it did. It became a monster and if it was destroyed by battle: it would inflict damage equal to the monster that destroyed its Attack points. The last card to be activated resolved first and so Zoma the Spirit Special Summoned itself in Defence Mode and the Bad Reaction to Simochi took its place on the field. Finally, Gift Card resolved, but instead of healing Angel for 3000 points; she took 3000 points of damage.

[Angel: 500]

Angel was knocked back a bit by the blast; the tides now been turned against her. But little did the gang know; she had a secret weapon to take them all out now. The card she'd drawn had been Rush Recklessly and she was about to use it to win. Slowly, she stood up and gave the two remaining members of the Trouble Gang a small smile.

'I rebuild the Overlay Network using my Number 88: Goddess of Light and her Overlay Unit!' Angel cried out to the sky, 'I Chaos Xyz Evolve her! Come out; the force of light itself! Chaos Number 88: Goddess of Light Shine!'

[Chaos Number 88: Goddess of Light Shine – 2200 ATK – 2700 DEF – LIGHT Attribute – Fairy-Type – Rank 7]


	5. The Continuum

Chaos Number 88 descended slowly from the sky to take her place by Angel's side. The entire area seemed to give way to the shining angel standing within. Quartic grunted in annoyance at the appearance of Angel's Chaos Number. Angel was smiling levelly at him. After a scowl, he activated another of his trap cards: Nightmare Wheel.

'Ha! Now listen here!' He grunted, 'With this here trap card; your Number can't attack and during my next Stand-By Phase; you'll take 500 Points o' damage. That's enough for you to lose! So go ahead and end ya turn and give us yer Numbers!'

Angel didn't even bother responding to the foolish demands of her opponent and instead smiled at her shining Goddess. She'd taken down three of the members of this Trouble gang and she was about to take down the fourth. The final member couldn't be any harder than them anyway, Angel thought.

'By using an Overlay Unit; I can destroy all Spells and Traps on the field!' Angel replied sharply, 'And then my Goddess of Light Shine gains 300 Attack points for each one until the End Phase! You have four Trap cards which will mean my Goddess will gain 1200 Attack points! Go my Goddess; destroy all of his cards!'

The flash of overwhelming energy that was released from Angel's Chaos Number was almost blinding as all four of the cards that Quartic had controlled were destroyed. Chaos Number 88's Attack points then rose to 3400. Since Nightmare Wheel had been destroyed; it could now attack.

'I now activate Rush Recklessly! My Goddess of Light Shine gains 700 more Attack points!' Angel roared, 'Now Goddess of Light Shine, with your 4100 Attack points: end the fourth member of this troublesome group!'

All light in the area was sucked into the staff held by Chaos Number 88 and was then promptly released in a direct head on attack at Quartic; who was blasted backward a few metres by the overpowered attack.

[Quartic: 0] [Winner: Angel]

Angel breathed a sigh of relief; but it was short lived when the final Duel Anchor latched onto her. The leader now glared at her angrily. He was not pleased that Angel had defeated all other members of his gang. Angel returned his glare with a cold look. It was a challenge for him to come and try to beat her.

'Missy,' He began, 'You're gonna pay for that! I'll be the one here to make sure o' that!'

[Cinco: 4000] [Angel: 500]

Angel's Chaos Number's Attack points returned to their normal 2200 as the effects of itself and Rush Recklessly both wore off. It wasn't a great defence; but it would hopefully see her through to the next round, Angel hoped. Cinco drew his card with no attempt at a poker face and proceeded to summon yet another Marshmallon in defence mode. They sure loved that card, Angel thought.

'Imma gonna activate a spell card: Double Summon!' Cinco called out, 'That lets me Normal Summon once more. So I'll bring out this here Spirit Reaper in defence mode! And now the moment I've been waiting for missy: I Overlay my two Level 3 monsters to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Wind-Up Zenmaines!'

Wind-Up Zenmaines was an annoying card by Angel's standards; it could use an Overlay Unit to protect itself from destruction and then destroy a card on the field during the End Phase if it used that ability. Angel had only faced it once and it had been a bit of an issue against her when she'd faced it. However, with only 1500 Attack and 2100 Defence, it posed no threat to Angel and so she breathed a sigh of relief. However, that sigh was very short lived when she saw the card Cinco activated next.

'I use this here spell card: Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force!' Cinco shouted powerfully, 'With that I reconstruct the Overlay Network to Chaos Xyz Change with my Wind-Up Zenmaines! I give you the true power of Barian! Chaos Xyz: Wind-Up Emperor – Zenmaigister!'

[Chaos Xyz: Wind-Up Emperor – Zenmaigister – 2500 ATK – 1500 DEF – FIRE Attribute – Machine-Type – Rank 4]

Angel stepped back in horror as the Barian crest formed on Cinco's forehead. Cinco was grinning wildly and cruelly now as his new Chaos Xyz monster hovered above him.

'Due to Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force, all Overlay Units on your Chaos Number are converted to Chaos Overlay Units on mine!' Cinco shouted, 'And your monster loses 300 Attack for each. Since you only have one, missy, it only loses 300 Attack points; but now it can be destroyed by my Chaos Xyz too. But why beat you like that? I use a Chaos Overlay Unit to discard all cards in my hand! Now for each card I discarded: You take 500 points of damage, Missy! And, if any of the cards were trap cards: I can set them on the field right from the graveyard! How's that?! I told you that you were a goner! SO TAKE THIS!'

[Angel: 0] [Winner: Cinco]

Angel was knocked back by the final Barian duelists' Chaos Xyz. She grunted in discomfort from the force that had hit her. All of her duels and fights had been for nothing, she thought. Why did she have to go out and look for trouble? Trouble had certainly found her and Trouble was now about to rid her of her Numbers. Cinco was grinning evilly at her now as he walked over to her. Angel was close to losing consciousness now due to the power of the dark spell card possessing her opponent's. She saw Cinco raise Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force to her and shout something about accepting her Numbers for the sake of the Barian World.

But Angel was too weak to do anything, she'd failed to stop the Barian threat and defeat the possessed duelists. But most of all; Angel felt that she'd failed herself and also failed Zak. How could she continue on their quest if she couldn't even defeat on Barian duelist and his Chaos Xyz monster. A tear formed in her eye as the dark spell card began to glow. It was about to take her Numbers and leave her with nothing. Then she saw something just out of the corner of her eye, a black cloaked shadow. Had it been her imagination? No, there it was again.

Cinco had noticed it too and had lowered the Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force card while he looked for it. Angel was fading in and out of consciousness now. She saw the shadow again, although it was more of a humanoid rather than a shadow. Angel tried to focus on it as it walked closer and closer to her and Cinco; but she was too weak to do so. She noticed the figure approach and stand toe to toe with Cinco before Angel's eyes closed. Before she lost consciousness though, she heard the shadowy figure speak.

'I continue this duel in her place,' Came a harsh but familiar voice.

He had spoken to Cinco and Cinco had grunted before agreeing to the request. Angel heard the sounds of duel disk being activated and the clicks that always accommodated duels nowadays. Then she heard the figure speak again.

'I activate my trap card…' He trailed off as Angel lost consciousness.

That voice, Angel thought, it couldn't be him…. Could it?


	6. The Haze

Angel awoke with a fright.

She'd just been through a nightmare; being lost in a maze of her own mind after losing to that group of Barian bandits. The dark spell card had hunted her while the bandits had been everywhere in her mental maze. There had been no escape from the torment, at least until she woke up. Her first conscious thoughts took her back to her duel before she had been defeated. Her mind was still in a daze. She'd lost to the last of the Barian gang called 'Trouble' and his Chaos Xyz. She thought back and tried to piece together the series of events.

She'd just defeated another Barian duelist and taken a Number from him. Afterward, she's been found by that group and had faced all five of them in succession; defeating the first four with her monsters and ace Number and Chaos Number. Then the fifth had brought out his Chaos Xyz and ended the match in his favour. The rest was a blur to Angel. Had he really taken her Numbers with that 'Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force' card? She couldn't answer that, nor could she answer how she got here.

Angel realised that she was back in her own apartment and was lying on her bed. This only raised more questions than it sought to answer. 'How did she get here' and 'Where was the Barian gang' were two prominent questions. All she remembered was losing to the Barian duelist and then him raising the dark spell card in order to retrieve her Numbers. The rest was black. Angel thought hard and sat up; there was something else though. Something she'd missed: something important. A small shadow of her hazy memory which was just out of reach. There had been a voice. Angel jumped in place; that voice was familiar beyond anything. That voice that been from that shadow had been none other than Zak's voice, her lost friend Zak.

And that shadow that it had come from; was that Zak? Was he back? But how? Angel's mind continually asked questions which she had no answer to. She had no way of proving whether or not Zak had returned or even if he had returned. All she knew was that it had been his voice that had appeared. And then whoever it had been had saved her. That piece of the puzzle clicked into place for Angel as she realised that the voiced shadow had stepped in to continue the duel after she had been beaten. The final Barian duelist must have accepted in that case. But that didn't explain how Angel had gotten back to her apartment.

She felt light headed due to all of her questions and hazy memory. She tried to stand up but her balance had left her temporarily, and so she slumped back onto the bed and grimaced. Not only did she not know much of what had just taken place; but she didn't know who had saved her or if they were okay. Nor did she know if her Numbers were okay. Upon this realisation, Angel looked around in a rushed haste for her duel disk and deck. She was relieved to see both on the bedside table next to her. She slowly picked up her Extra Deck and looked through the cards; all of her Numbers were still there as they had been when she'd left. Even the Number she'd only just hunted, Number 55, was still there.

Angel shuffled through her deck afterward to look for any changes, but found that it was still exactly the same as she had always had it. This helped her to at least determine that the final Barian duelist had not been able to defeat whoever had saved her; or else he'd have been able to take her Numbers afterward. But whoever had saved her was still out there and had not bothered to leave any form of communication with Angel. This lead Angel to inquire herself with another question. How did the person who saved her know where she lived? And then how did they get in? Again, the only thoughts that Angel could think of to answer said question were that the saviour was Zak. He knew where she lived, and still had the key to her apartment that she'd given him. And it was still definitely his voice that Angel had her before blacking out.

'But if it is him; how'd he escape the broken timestream?' Angel asked aloud.

There were still so many questions that were unanswered and Angel couldn't answer any of them in her current state. She sat up and took in a few deep breaths before trying to stand up again. After a bit of a wobble; her balance returned to her and she was able to stand up and walk around. Her muscles were a bit sore from hitting the ground after being beaten by the Barian duelist, Cinco. The entire duel hadn't been fair, Angel thought to herself. Five against only herself in progression with no way to heal herself or reload her cards in between. Nonetheless, Angel gave a sly smile when she remembered that she'd beaten four in succession without breaking a sweat. She guessed that the group formation was the gang's strategy for retrieving Numbers. And it was effective; annoyingly so.

Angel flexed her arms and legs before looking around her apartment for any sort of clue that would help her. There was nothing, she soon found out. It had been left in the same way as she'd left it before heading out. Angel sighed as she realised that whoever saved her was intending to stay anonymous. She looked at the time and decided to stand inside for the rest of the day to recover. It was half way through the afternoon now and the light was slowly beginning to fade. It wouldn't be gone for another two hours though, Angel thought. Angel made up her mind to have a hot shower to wash away all the haze in her mind and to just freshen up after the group duel.

The hot water warmed her and made her feel better even if she'd nearly failed her and Zak's quest to find the remaining Numbers and protect Heartland. That was one thing she had no intention of failing. She owed it to Zak's memory to continue their quest and she wasn't about to let a small slip become her downfall. But for today, a rest was in order. Then tomorrow would see her and her deck taking on more Chaos Xyzs and Numbers. Angel got dry and changed into a white singlet along with a set of tight black jeans. Her long blonde hair was still a bit wet, but she didn't mind. Angel put her deck and Extra deck back into her duel disk so it was ready for tomorrow and then proceeded to walk into the kitchen to make herself something to eat.

But she noticed something odd upon entering this room this time. She'd already looked around before her shower and she'd found it to be empty of anything unusual. But now something was different and it didn't take a genius to see what it was. Standing by the front door and leaning against the wall was a cloaked boy, about Angel's own age. His face was covered by a black hoodie and Angel stopped dead in her tracks when she saw at him. He raised his head to her and lowered his hood. Angel's breathing stopped when their eyes met.

'You're back…' Angel whispered.

Zak didn't say anything, and only smiled in response.


	7. The Reunion

'I'm back,' Zak answered, as he stood up and walked calmly toward Angel.

Angel couldn't respond; she was too flooded with so many different emotions and questions to speak. She eventually decided not to speak and simply rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her friend. He'd given his last moments to save her, but now he was back and she wasn't about to let him do anything ridiculous like that again. She stood there with her arms restraining him in place for what seemed like an hour. Yet, after only 5 minutes, she heard Zak speak once more.

'Angel, breathing… Can't breathe…' Zak gasped.

Angel realised that she was crushing him with her hug and quickly released him in response. Zak took a deep breath in and smiled once more. This time he raised his arms and calmly hugged her back. Angel couldn't help but let a few tears form in her eyes.

'I thought you were gone,' Angel said softly.

'I was,' Zak replied, 'But I'm back now.'

Zak then looked her directly in her eyes and spoke again.

'And I won't be leaving again,' Zak said warmly.

Angel couldn't stop the tears springing from her eyes now and she felt Zak pull her in closer. Angel wasn't about to let him go again. He'd saved her once at the cost of being trapped in the alternate timestream and now he'd saved her from the Barian gang. There was no way he was going to leave her again. Zak slowly released his hold on Angel and she did the same as she got a hold of herself. She noticed that his dark hair had gotten longer in his absence and he did need a bit of a cleanup. But he still wore his distinct KaibaCorp duel disk painted to black and silver. He also still wore his black hoodie and jeans as well as his armoured gauntlets. But being trapped in the alternate timestream had made him a little dirty and unclean overall. But Angel didn't mind; she was just overjoyed to see him back. Though she would make him shower later on, she noted. Neither of the duo really knew how to begin a conversation after all that had happened. There was so much to talk about, but neither knew where to start. Zak decided to open it gently.

'So, how are you?' Zak asked.

'You were gone two months,' Angel replied, cutting right to the chase, 'I've been worried.'

'Sorry, I tried…' Zak began.

'I know,' Angel interrupted, 'You saved me; twice now. But how did you get back? And why not sooner?'

'Because I didn't know how. After the portal closed, I was trapped in the rubble while the timestream degraded. But it didn't completely break and I think that was because I was still there. I couldn't find the Barrier Light to get back here. I couldn't get home, so I decided to look around for another Barrier Light. I searched for one for a whole week; but there was nothing. I didn't know how to get back, but I didn't give up. I stayed for those two months to recover from the fall after we beat Number Zero and to become a stronger duelist for when I did manage to get home.'

'Stronger duelist? Why?'

'Because our battles with the Numbers have always been too close for comfort. We manage to win, but only just. We've only won our last two major battles because of our Chaos Numbers. Imagine what would've happened had we not been able to use them.'

'We, we wouldn't have survived…' Angel trailed off.

Zak nodded, 'Exactly, so I spent my time training before I found another Barrier Light to return. If we end up in another one of those situations; we won't need to rely on our Chaos Numbers or some outside power. We'll be able to win with our own power and skill.'

'I changed my deck too,' Angel replied, 'If that helps.'

'What do you use now?'

'Agents; still Fairies and my Numbers, but just stronger.'

Zak smiled slightly, 'Good, my deck has had a huge change in order to truly destroy the Numbers.'

'What do you mean?'

'You'll see. There's still daylight left; why don't we go for a stroll?'

'I've just showered…'

'I haven't showered in two months.'

Angel gave a small giggle at Zak's logic and nodded, 'Alright, it'd be nice to catch up a little more. But you are showering when we get back.'

Zak nodded and turned to the door. Angel grabbed her duel disk before following her friend out the door. She locked it behind her and they headed for the elevator. Once they pressed the button for the ground floor, Zak continued his story.

'I trained myself on the remaining duel ghosts,' Zak's deep voice sounded.

'I thought Zero took them when we beat it,' Angel gasped.

'It seems the strongest had survived, but only just. When I beat them; they would disappear permanently.'

'What if you lost?'

'I didn't. All that time I was still searching for another Barrier Light. I went everywhere in Heartland to find one; and I destroyed any duel ghosts I found too. I must've duelled over a hundred times before I finally found one.'

'Where was it?'

'You know that robot that always follows Kite around? In its chest. The Barrier Light it had powered it.'

'So you took it?'

'I did. Then I returned here as fast as I could. I used the portal at the top of the Hospital and went looking for you.'

'The first thing you did after getting back was look for me? I'm touched sweetie,' Angel said, with her flirtatious grin finally returning to her after all this time.

The elevator had reached the ground floor and the duo headed for the exit. All this time, Angel had been ecstatic to see her lost friend return to her out of seemingly nowhere; but she still felt like something was off about it all. There was something unusual about Zak now. Some difference in him that she didn't understand nor could completely put her finger on.

'You still haven't told me your new deck type Zakky,' Angel said with a grin.

'You'll see,' Zak replied calmly, nodding ahead of them, 'We have company.'

Angel turned to face the road ahead of them. To her surprise she saw the last member of the Barian gang, Cinco, standing before them; glaring at Zak alone. Zak was holding his gaze solemnly. Angel knew what was about to happen next and she only hoped that Zak was able to take down Cinco. His Chaos Xyz had been her downfall even if she had her Chaos Number. He was not an easy target like the majority of the Barian duelists.

'We here have some unfinished business, boy!' Cinco shouted at Zak.

'How so?' Came the calm reply of Angel's friend.

'I want a rematch right here an' now!'

'And why should I agree to that?'

'Because I have this!' Cinco grinned, holding up a card.

Zak and Angel realised that he was holding a Number. Angel turned to Zak.

'Didn't you take his Numbers when you beat him?' She whispered.

'My first and only priority was saving you,' Zak replied.

'That's sweet, but are you sure you can take him?'

'He has no chance,' Zak said sternly.

Zak faced Cinco again and nodded as Angel watched on. Cinco grinned and activated his duel disk before facing off his opponent.

'You won't be so lucky this time, boy! I'll take your Numbers and then hers!' He shouted powerfully.

Zak didn't reply and simply activated his duel disk in response. The duelists drew there hand and Zak instantly took the first move.

[Zak: 4000] [Cinco: 4000]

'Do you really think your darkness can beat me again?' Cinco roared, 'I'll crush you with my Chaos Xyz! The Barians will triumph!'

'Darkness?' Angel gasped, looking at Zak, 'What does he mean?'

She saw that Zak was no longer smiling and was holding Cinco's glare perfectly. Zak usually enjoyed himself when he duelled, Angel remembered. So why was he not smiling? And what did Cinco mean by 'darkness'? Angel was worried about her friend, something had happened to him in the alternate timestream.

'I activate the Field Spell card: Necrovalley!' Zak shouted in a neutral tone, 'With this in play; neither of us can target cards in our graveyards except by their own effects. Also, all 'Gravekeeper' monsters will gain 500 Attack and Defence points. And finally, cards in our graveyards cannot be removed from play. Any revival cards you thought of using are now useless.'

'Whatever, I don't need my here cemetery to crush you two,' Cinco replied with a laugh.

'Then try to crush this,' Came a sneer in Zak's voice, 'I banish Cyber End Dragon from my Extra Deck to Special Summon Malefic Cyber End Dragon!'

[Malefic Cyber End Dragon – 4000 ATK – 2800 DEF – DARK Attribute – Machine-Type – Level 10]

'That darkness…' Angel mouthed silently, 'But why?'


	8. The Change

'You think your here dragon can stop me this time, boy?' Cinco asked in a shout.

Zak made no reply and simply played one card facedown before ending his turn. Angel was startled to see the Malefic beast soaring above the three of them. Zak was calmer than ever with it hovering just above him. Angel remembered the last time they'd encountered such beasts; Zak's own duel ghost had used them along with Photon monsters before being taken over by Number Zero. Did that mean the real Zak used Photon monsters too? Angel, although still startled by the change of Zak's deck, was interested to see the direction it now took. However, her train of thought was interrupted by Cinco.

'My turn now, draw!' HA!' Cinco began to laugh, 'You beat me last time because of your raw power; now I'll take you out the same way, boy! Behold my here power as I Special Summon Vice Dragon from my hand in Attack Mode! I can do this summon if you are the only person with monsters on your field; but my dragon has to have its Attack and Defence halved. Now I summon my Marauding Captain and Special Summon The Calculator here by its ability. Now you see boy, The Calculator's Attack points are the total level of all monsters on my field multiplied by 300. My Vice Dragon is Level 5, Marauding Captain is Level 3 and The Calculator is Level 2.'

Zak cut him off, 'The total Level is 10 and therefore its Attack points are 3000; still not enough to take out my Dragon.'

'Until I use the other cards in my hand boy!' Cinco grinned, 'I first use my Level Cross Spell card! By discarding this here Marshmallon: I can double to Level of one of my monsters. I choose my Vice Dragon. It gains 5 Levels and so The Calculator here gains 1500 more Attack points! Still think it can't take down your Malefic Machine, boy? But I ain't done yet! I now use my last Spell Card: Shift Up! All of the monsters on my field now become the same level as the monster with the highest Level! HA! All of my monsters…'

'Are Level 10; giving The Calculator a total of 9000 Attack points.' Zak said with a bored expression.

'Good thing you can count boy, but can you defend?' Cinco glared, 'Your Numbers are mine boy! And I had no need for my Chaos Xyz at all! The Calculator can now rip through your pathetic Malefic monster!'

The now-giant Calculator raised one of its limbs and surrounded it with a ball of lightning. Angel looked at Zak with a worried expression. Even his new dark monster couldn't surpass the power of Cinco's weapon. But he didn't seem to care, Angel noticed. Normally Zak would be looking defiantly at whatever came his way with a way out all set and ready. But not this time; Zak just watched and waited for the attack to connect. Angel couldn't do anything to help as the huge electrical surge came crashing down upon Zak and his Malefic beast. She was about to call out in terror, but she noticed something odd as the attack connected. The slightest hint of a smile has touched Zak's face.

A huge explosion surrounded the duelists and caused an even bigger cloud of dust and smoke. Angel had no idea what had happened to Zak or Cinco when the attack had connected. But being hit by a monster with 9000 Attack should have defeated Zak, so Angel only hoped that the card he played facedown had been a miracle to save him. Finally the dust began to clear and Angel squinted to find the Life Points screens. The result she saw shocked her.

[Zak: 3000]

[Cinco: 0] [Winner: Zak]

Zak was still standing upright s calm as ever. His new Malefic monster was still completely intact as it roared at Cinco in triumph. Cinco had been knocked back by his own attack and his Calculator had been destroyed by the blast. Angel was confused though; how'd all of that happen? Then she saw Zak's now opened trap card. She mouthed something in awe when she saw it. Zak had foreseen what Cinco had planned and had hence reversed the attack and won all at once. That training had made Zak far more powerful than ever. Angel watched Zak walk toward his newly defeated opponent. Cinco sat up and looked at Zak in awe.

'How, how'd you do that, boy?' He asked slowly.

'When you attacked, I activated my trap card: Skill Drain,' Zak explained, 'At the cost of 1000 of my Life Points; all face up monsters will have their effect negated. Since The Calculator's Attack points rely on its effect; they were put to 0 when its effect was negated. The attack had to continue and my Malefic Cyber End Dragon ended your Calculator and reduced your Life points to 0. And now I'll be taking that Number of yours.'

Zak aimed the Photon Gauntlet device he wore on his duel disk at Cinco. After a small click, the device launched a glowing blue clawed arm into Cinco and shocked any Number influence from his soul. Zak quickly retrieved the Number from his defeated opponent and left him before heading back to Angel. She looked at him with an expression that only meant 'Wow.' Zak gave her a small smile before heading back toward her apartment.

'I need to clean up,' Zak stated.

Angel smiled a bit and followed after him. While they walked, Zak handed her the Number he'd just taken.

'I don't need nor want it,' Zak said simply, handing the dark card to Angel.

Angel looked the card over: it required 2 Level 2 monsters and had an effect that would cause one monster per turn to become a suicide weapon; destroying itself and any opponent monster it attacked. Angel knew her deck could use it under certain situations involving an effect of one of her Agents; and so she added it to her deck for that reason. Then she had a thought.

'What happened to your old deck?' Angel asked her friend.

'It was scattered when the hospital fell. Only the Extra Deck remained intact. I had to build a new deck based of the cards of my duel ghost's deck and cards I could find,' Zak replied solemnly, thinking about his old deck. It was obvious that he did miss it.

'Can your new deck still use Number Thirteen at least?'

'No, my deck now uses too many high Level monsters to work with Thirteen.'

Angel stopped and stared at Zak. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

'You're ditching your favourite card?' She asked in shock.

'In order to stop the Numbers and Barians; I can't worry about that. I need to use a deck that I know works and can win without a hitch,' Zak explained.

Angel had no idea what had come over Zak. There's no way he'd ditch his best and favourite card just for the sake of winning. She watched him as he reached into his Extra Deck and removed quite a few cards. He handed them to her while keeping her gaze. Angel looked through the cards he'd given her and sighed when she saw that they were all of his Numbers as well as Number Thirteen and its Chaos Evolution.

'They're yours now,' Zak finished, before turning back to her apartment complex.

Angel couldn't believe any of what had just transpired. Her friend was back and he was stronger as a duelist than ever. But he no longer wanted the very card he'd relied upon and trusted throughout their adventures together. This is what had happened to Zak in the alternate timestream, Angel thought. This was the change she'd noticed, and it saddened her.


	9. The Problem

'So what happens next then?' Angel asked, an anger rising in her voice, 'Are you just going to hunt down the Numbers and Barians with your new execution deck?'

Zak stopped and turned to face her with a question on his face.

'Something wrong?' Zak inquired.

'You're throwing away your best card for the sake of power as if you never cared about it!' Angel blurted out.

Zak sighed and looked at her, before nodding. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders while looking into her eyes.

'Do you know what the reason is for me being trapped in that timestream?' Zak asked gently.

'It was because we were fighting Number Zero right?' Angel responded, sounding a little confused, but still trying to keep the anger present in her voice.

'Exactly, the Numbers trapped me there. Number Zero was at the forefront of it. The Numbers were the reason I was trapped and why we were put in so much danger. Now I plan to hunt them all down so they don't harm another person ever again. And this deck will help me do just that. You see, I'm not throwing away Number Thirteen, Angel, I'm giving him up temporarily. I'm trying to save everyone, and if that means losing my best card for a while; then I have no choice.'

'Okay, fine… But you promise me that you'll take him back after all of this!'

'I promise. For now, you are free to use him and all other Numbers I've collected.'

Angel sighed and added Number Thirteen to her Extra Deck along with any other Numbers she saw as useful to her. The cards were mostly lower Ranks that had suited Zak's previous deck, but some worked well enough for Angel. The duo approached the elevator and waited to return to Angel's apartment. Angel had another thought about Zak's new deck.

'One last thing,' Angel began, 'What about Crimson Blader, your Synchro?'

Zak sighed, 'This deck doesn't have a single Tuner monster, so I can't use him either; but he's still in here as a memento.'

'Is it possible to even use him at all? Or even Number Thirteen?'

'Under very specific circumstances; I could use either one. Crimson Blader is easier but it relies on the opponent having a Tuner.'

'But Zak…' Angel trailed off.

'Angel!' Came a fiery tone in Zak's voice, 'I appreciate you worrying about me and my deck; but we have more important things to worry about than that. Our job isn't over since we still have Numbers and Barians to defeat!'

'Fine,' Angel replied with a grunt.

'And we also have a huge problem that I need your help with,' Zak finished as the elevator hit Angel's floor, 'I'll tell you inside.'

Zak strode over to Angel's door and unlocked it with the key Angel had given him before the whole alternate timestream incident. Angel followed with a sad frown forming on her face; this was not the Zak she remembered. He was colder and more distant from her since he'd returned. She only hoped that he'd return to normal after they'd finished collecting the Numbers and defeating the Barians. Zak was waiting for her inside at the kitchen table when she entered. He gestured for her to sit as he removed his duel disk and placed it on the table. Angel sat down and waited for Zak to explain about the problem he'd mentioned.

'Number Zero is back,' Zak said shortly.

'D-Didn't we already beat Number Zero?' Angel said, with a hint of fear entering her voice.

This revelation was a big one: Number Zero had threatened the entire world and had been the overlord of the alternate timestream that Zak had been trapped in. Both Zak and Angel had fought against its power and had only just managed to destroy it with a last minute miracle. They'd defeated it fair and square, or so Angel thought. She saw that Zak wasn't smiling at all, this was a serious problem, and they both knew it. Number Zero was the overlord of all Numbers and its effects were unparalleled, even if it was almost impossible to summon in any deck unless the deck was made for it. 5 Level 13 monsters was not an easy feat, but the monster that they summoned when they were all overlayed was one that was peerless in power and absolute in destruction.

'We did, but it seems that some of its essence survived since the alternate timestream was not destroyed. I'm sorry to say that it was my fault. Since I was in the timestream and I prevented its collapse; Number Zero also managed to survive,' Zak explained.

'But it can't be here can it? It can't have escaped, unless…' Angel looked at Zak, wide-eyed.

Zak didn't respond and bowed his head. Angel was shocked.

'Unless it escaped when I did,' Zak finished, 'And it did; in another duel ghost. It possessed the ghost with the remaining ounces of its power and managed to get through the portal a few moments after I had done so. The portal then collapsed since the ruler was no longer in the alternate timestream.'

'Whose duel ghost was it?' Angel asked, trying to calm down.

Again, Zak did not respond. Angel was beginning to get sick of this new alien personality.

'Whose was it?!' Angel finally shouted, slamming her hand on the table.

'Kite's,' Zak said quietly.

Immediately Angel fell silent; she understood why Zak had kept silent. Kite was the strongest duelist she knew personally, aside from Zak. She understood that Kite was almost undefeated and, now, since his duel ghost had the power of Number Zero; she had no idea whether or not it would be possible to even defeat Kite's duel ghost.

'Can, can he summon it?' Angel asked quietly.

'I don't know; but Number Zero wouldn't have chosen to possess him if it wasn't possible,' Zak replied in an equal tone, 'Even now I don't know where he is. As soon as he got through the portal, he disappeared completely. I knew I wouldn't be able to find him; so I came searching for you. Even with this new deck I've created; facing Number Zero and winning is a small possibility.'

'And so you came to me asking for my help?' Angel asked, the anger rising again, 'Is that all you came back for? Just help for your revenge and another quest where we may not survive?'

'I'm sorry for how I've acted,' Zak sighed, holding her eyes, 'I've been through a lot…'

'You've been through a lot?!' Angel cried, 'I was pushed through a portal two months ago by my friend who did not return! I thought you were dead! It's been two hard months without you and now you just rock up and expect me to act like nothing's changed!'

Angel felt the tears welling up couldn't help but to let them stream from her eyes. Zak looked at her sadly and stood up before pulling her to her feet. He pulled her into a tight hug as she once again let the tears fall onto his shoulder. She'd missed him so much, and it tore her up to see him so different from before. Zak pulled away a little and looked deep into her electric blue eyes. Angel could see a tear had fallen from his eye too. He'd missed her and he wasn't going to hold that back.

'I'm so sorry,' Zak said with a broken voice.

Angel tried to wipe away the tears as she nodded.

'It's okay, I'm just happy you're back,' She whispered.

Zak looked at her for a few more long moments before releasing his grip on her. His expression asked her the question of whether she was sure that she was alright. Angel nodded and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Zak nodded gently and looked toward her bedroom.

'I'll go shower, alright?' Zak said calmly, 'We'll just stay here for the rest of the day. Oh, and one more thing...'

Zak reached into the inside pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a single card before handing it to Angel.

'Consider this a reunion gift and part of my apology,' Zak smiled, 'You'll probably need it where we're heading.'

Zak looked at her one last time before heading for Angel's bathroom. Angel watched him leave and then looked at the card he'd just handed her. She gasped when she saw it and remembered what it was. The card was called 'Metaion, the Timelord.' It seemed that Zak was desperate to end Number Zero once and for all. Angel sighed again and finally resolved to help him until the end. She was his friend and, although his personality was questionable, his cause was noble. Angel nodded at the closed bathroom door.

'Thank you,' Angel mouthed.


	10. The Timelord

Angel remembered what the history books had said while she turned the powerful card over in her hands. The Timelord, or 'Temporal Machine God,' cards had been used by an entity known only as Z-ONE during his battle against the hero Yusei Fudo for the fate of the future and New Domino City many years ago. According to what was written, the Timelords were a series of cards which were almost invincible by duelling standards. It had been a miracle that Yusei Fudo had been able to defeat them and save the city, along with the future, from Z-ONE's aim of destruction. But now for Zak to possess one of the Timelords and casually give it to Angel was a wonder in itself. Metaion, the card Angel had been given, couldn't be destroyed by battle or by card effects and could be easily Normal Summoned without tribute if Angel possessed no monster on her field. However, despite its 0 Attack and Defence points, its true power came from its ability.

If Metaion was to battle then, at the end of the Battle Phase, all other monsters on the field would be returned to their owner's hands and the opponent would take 300 points of damage for every monster returned. Not to also mention that Angel would take no battle damage from Metaion if it was in Attack mode. However, the only drawback was that the Timelord would return to Angel's deck during her next Stand-by Phase; meaning she'd have to wait until she drew it to be able to use it again. Angel didn't know whether or not she wanted to use such a card in her deck. She knew it was a Fairy-Type, and that did help her deck type; but this card had been used by one of the most powerful villains in all of Duel Monsters history. That very fact sent a shudder down her spine whenever she picked it up.

She then heard the bathroom door open and saw Zak exit the bathroom shirtless. Angel realised she'd just spent about 10 minutes sitting and staring at a card. Zak had noticed this and sat down opposite her.

'Can't decide whether to use it?' Zak asked meaningfully.

'How'd you get this? Or any of your deck?' Angel questioned in return.

Zak nodded and begun to explain, 'I found the Malefic cards I use from my own duel ghost's scattered deck. He had a few other cards I found useful and I began to build it up from there. This deck is a Machine-Type deck; combining the Malefic Cyber End Dragon with two specific 'Machina' cards: Machina Gearframe and Machina Fortress. These cards are the backbone of the deck, all being easy to bring out and have useful effects I need to take down the Numbers.'

'But where did you get them?' Angel persisted.

'I collected them from duel ghosts I defeated,' Zak confessed, 'I guess that's not very nice, but there wasn't much choice. I bested duel ghosts and searched their decks before they disappeared so I could find the perfect cards I needed to finish this deck. Eventually I made the Malefic and Machina build with the Skill Drain component to stop the Numbers' anti-destruction by battle effect.'

'And Metaion?'

'After a while of searching, I came across a certain collector of rare cards who had tried to make a replica of Z-ONE's own Timelords; the result is the one you hold in your hands. I would have given you 'Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord,' but the collector had only made Metaion.'

Angel gave Zak a small smirk, 'You would've given me one of the most powerful Duel Monsters cards in all of history, but you had to settle for less powerful but certainly devastating monster. Sounds like you.'

Zak smiled when he saw that Angel was feeling better.

'Seriously though, this card alone can take down the Egyptian God Cards! So thank you for this, I'll put it to good use,' Angel said, with a warm smile forming on her lips.

'Egyptian Gods…' Zak said slowly, 'That would have been a better choice! Ah, I wish I'd thought of that.'

'Zak, this is fine. It's a Fairy-Type, so it works better in my deck than the Gods. And apparently they only work if you happen to be connected to the ancient past.'

'True. But there's only one downside to these cards I obtained from the alternate timestream,' Zak said calmly, 'They're from that timestream and can only exist while it exists. However, since it's gone now; they should've disappeared. I assume that they'll now only exist while Number Zero still exists. So when we defeat it; these cards will probably disappear.'

'Then you'll have to keep your promise of returning to your normal deck.'

Zak smiled again and nodded.

'Alright then, I'll use this Timelord; but only if you promise me that you won't go doing anything stupid like saving me again!' Angel said with confidence.

'I didn't think saving you was a stupid idea at the time; but you have a deal,' Zak replied with the hint of a grin.

'And sweetie?'

'Yeah?'

'Put a damn shirt on, you're making me blush.'

Zak gave a small laugh as he stood up and nodded warmly. He headed off back to the bathroom as Angel added the new Timelord card to her deck. She noticed that the card had a faint blue glow compared to the rest of her deck; proving that it had definitely come from the alternate timestream, the cold Heartland. She was at least relieved that Zak did not plan on using that execution deck he'd made forever and would return to using his ace card sooner or later. She reached into her extra deck and pulled out his Number Thirteen. She instantly sensed sadness around the card; it missed its owner. And to think that this very card had attempted to possess Zak and destroy him only a few days before Zak had been trapped in the alternate timestream. Angel then retrieved Zak's Chaos Number and felt the same sadness. She still couldn't believe that Zak had so easily pushed them aside.

Angel sighed and hoped that the original personality of her friend would return after their ordeal was over. Then she remembered what that ordeal was: defeating Number Zero again. Using Metaion now seemed so much more like a better idea now that she understood what was happening. A powerful card to counter a powerful card, Angel thought. But now that she knew that Kite's duel ghost possessed the Numbered Overlord, she didn't know whether or not Metaion or even Zak's new deck could take it. Kite had taken her soul and had almost take Zak's at one point and now that his duel ghost, which knew no mercy, was combined with the most destructive card that ever existed; Angel knew that this was a fight that may not end with their victory. But she clung to the hope that Zak knew what he was doing. Even if he was different, she had to trust him.

That night saw the two friends lying awake on Angel's bed. Both knew that there'd be a few more duels tomorrow between them and the Barians as well as the Numbers. Angel looked at Zak lying next to her. His expression was locked in thought and he stared into space. He was obviously still worried about Number Zero and Angel couldn't blame him. But he broke his train of thought so he could smile at her when she cuddled up to him. She laid her head on his chest and he put his arm around her.

'I'm glad you're home,' Angel whispered.

'As am I,' Zak replied softly.

The amount of confusion and emotion during the day had caused them both to be worn out, and so sleep came to them early to relieve them of their worries of the days to come. Both Zak and Angel welcomed the relief; even if it was only temporary. No doubt reality would drag them back in the morning; but sleep right now was a godsend.


	11. The Black Knight

It was the sun that pushed Zak and Angel out of bed, halfway through the morning, with a direct hit of light upon their eyes. After a grunt and a realisation that they couldn't stop the sun; they both rolled out of bed and got their gear all set. Zak had made sure that all of his cards were in order as well as his Extra Deck being together. Angel noticed that the Extra Deck Zak now used was tiny, and seemed to only consist of about 5 or 6 cards. Maybe she'd see some of the other cards that made up Zak's new execution Deck too. Despite feeling bad about him not using his true cards; she was still curious to see just what new weapons laid within the confines of his cards. She then made sure that her own deck and D-Pad was all set. On top of her deck was Metaion, the Timelord of all cards. Angel sighed, but decided that using such a powerful card would at least be a fun experience.

'Shall we go for breakfast elsewhere?' Angel asked politely.

'I'd love to,' Zak replied in a calm tone.

'There's a coffee shop nearby; how about it?'

'Sounds good.'

The duo made sure that they had all the gear they'd need for the day of duelling soon to come. Their decks and duel disks were now primed and in check. Zak and Angel both had one last look around in case they'd missed anything before Angel closed the door behind her on their way out. The elevator ride down was spent in silence, much to Angel's dismay. She'd hoped to have at least spent a conversation with her friend, even if it was about something silly like the weather. But Zak had kept his eyes fixated on the door and had a stern expression about him. The elevator opened with a small ding and the duo headed outside. Angel led the way to the coffee shop around the corner near the park where she'd been defeated by the Barian gang.

Angel ordered drinks and food for both her and Zak while they sat outside in the morning sun. The coffee shop itself wasn't all that fancy, but it was a nice place to sit and relax over a hot or cold drink. Zak hadn't made any attempt at conversation since the morning and it was leaving Angel in a less-than-stellar mood. However, once her order arrived, Angel decided to at least break the silence. It was far better than sitting here doing nothing, she thought to herself.

'How come your Extra Deck's so small, sweetie?' Angel asked, trying to sound like she was happier than she actually was.

'How come? I only use cards I need,' Zak replied shortly, making no attempt to further the conversation.

'So what cards are in there?'

'Three Cyber End Dragons; one Stardust Dragon…'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa…' Angel cut Zak off, 'The Stardust Dragon? The same one used by Yusei Fudo? His ace card?!'

Zak nodded and pulled it out of his Extra Deck. He passed it to Angel. Despite the slight blue haze covering it, the famous Synchro Monster shone in the sun. It was everything Angel had read about and she couldn't help but smile when she held it in her hands.

'Figures. No chances right?' Angel said, 'I suppose you have Shooting Star Dragon then.'

'Nope; can't summon it,' Zak said, 'But alongside Stardust Dragon and those three Cyber End Dragons; I also have my Crimson Blader, one Chimeratech Fortress Dragon and one or two Xyz Monsters.'

'Numbers?'

'No.'

'So you really don't like them do you?'

'Not since the alternate timestream incident. The only Number I still trust is Number Thirteen.'

'And you still won't use him…'

'Angel, we've been through this. I can't just…'

Zak was cut off by a shadow covering the table that he and Angel were sitting at. To Zak's right, as he looked around, was a teenage boy facing him solemnly. Zak didn't recognize him and nor did Angel. The teenager was a little older than Zak and had black and blue hair; which Angel noticed was reminiscent of the duelling legend, IV. He wore a dark waistcoat and had a matching dark shirt with a large red crest in the middle. His hands were in his dark trousers and his face was almost as calm as Zak's. Both he and Zak faced each other off with equal glares. Zak was finally the first to speak.

'Who are you?' Came Zak's quick question.

'Does it matter? I heard you have something I want,' Was the teenager's sharp reply.

'And what might that be?'

'Numbers.'

'Then should we quit the chat and get down to business?'

'Gladly.'

Angel was sure that Zak would usually question anyone who approached them like that before duelling them. But this new Zak wasn't as talkative as the one she remembered; all he wanted was to defeat the Numbers. Angel stood up and looked at Zak in question. The latter returned her gaze and nodded calmly. The teenager then led the duo a short walk away and activated his D-Pad. Zak watched him intently and activated his Duel Disk in response. Angel was amazed at how quick the scene had changed from her eating breakfast with Zak at a café to Zak duelling against a stranger who seemed to know about the Numbers.

[Ace: 4000] [Zak:4000]

Ace drew his card before Zak had even drawn his hand: it was obvious as to who would be taking the first move.

'Neo Black Knight Execution is the first card in this duel,' Ace said sharply, 'By sending a Neo Black Knight from my hand to the Graveyard: I can draw two cards! I send Neo Black Knight Lancer from my hand. Now comes a continuous spell card: The A. Forces! This card gives all Warrior-Type monsters I control a 200 point Attack boost for every Warrior or Spellcaster I control. Since it boosts Warrior-Types; I summon one: Neo Black Knight Swordsman! With 1700 ATK and an effect that boosts all Neo Black Knight monsters' attack by 500 points and The A. Forces in play: you're facing a monster with 2400 ATK already! Also, when Neo Black Knight Lancer is in the Graveyard; all other Neo Black Knight monsters gain piercing damage! I'll end my turn with two facedown cards!'

Angel had never seen nor heard of the Neo Black Knights before and, judging by his expression, neither had Zak. However, Zak still drew his card and prepared to take down his opponent. Angel noticed another slight of a smile touching Zak's face as he unleashed his first turn. It seemed that duelling actually brought out emotion in him. Either that or he was getting ready to destroy Ace's Number, assuming the latter had one.

'I activate the Field card: Geartown,' Zak stated, 'Assuming you have any, both of us may Normal Summon Ancient Gear monster with one less tribute than required. But don't plan on it since I now activated Mystical Space Typhoon: destroying the very card I just played!'

The myriad of machines and gears that Zak had just called forth instantly began to rust and crumble almost as fast as they'd been brought out. Angel was gobsmacked; wasn't Zak supposed to be beating the opponent and their cards instead of his own.

'Since Geartown was destroyed; it lets me Special Summon an Ancient Gear monster from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard,' Zak explained, 'So I call forth, from the reaches of my deck, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!'

[Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon – 3000 ATK – 2000 DEF – EARTH Attribute – Machine-Type – Level 8]

Angel understood why Zak had pulled off destroying his own Field Spell; it had allowed him to summon a powerful monster straight away. Zak then Normal Summoned another monster: Machina Gearframe. Angel watched on as Zak explained his new monster's abilities.

'When Machina Gearframe is Normal Summoned: I can add another Machina monster to my hand except another Machina Gearframe,' Zak said in a natural tone, 'I'll be adding a Machina Fortress to my hand. And now, my Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon attacks your Neo Black Knight Swordsman!'

'Trap card activate!' Ace began forcefully.

'No!' Zak interrupted, 'When my Dragon attacks; you cannot activate any Spell or Trap cards! My attack will continue and destroy your Neo Black Knight! There is no way out!'

[Ace: 3400]


	12. The Machines

Ace was pushed back by the rusted rush of the Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon that Zak controlled. He glared at his machine master of an opponent and waited for Zak to continue. He expected Zak to Attack him directly with the Machina Gearframe still resting on the latter's side of the Field. But there was no continued assault and, instead, Zak entered his second Main Phase.

'Since you were so anxious to activate that Trap when I attacked, I think I'll save my attack from Machina Gearframe,' Zak stated, 'Instead, I'll activate his other ability and equip it to my Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon! Your move!'

'What good will that do?' Ace asked Zak in suspicion.

'Just you wait.'

The trio watched Zak's Machina Gearframe disassemble itself and attach its parts to Zak's rusted mechanical dragon. The beast roared out with a cry of power. Zak's gaze then fell to Ace as the latter begun his turn.

'Nice try, but now I activate my trap card: Call of the Haunted,' Ace called out, 'And with it, I revive my Neo Black Knight Swordsman to the field once more! But it won't be there for long; not since I now use Neo Black Knight Fusion to combine it with the Neo Black Knight Baby Dragon in my hand! I Fusion Summon the King of Dragons! Arise and end my foe: Neo Black Knight Dragonic Knight!'

[Neo Black Knight Dragonic Knight – 2900 ATK – 2800 DEF – DARK Attribute – Dragon-Type – Level 8]

'This Neo Black Knight gains 100 Attack Points for every Neo Black Knight on the Field, Graveyard or banished Zone,' Ace continued powerfully, 'There are four and so my Dragon's attack rises to 3300! But it does not stop there: due to Neo Black Knights Swordsman and Lancer in my graveyard; all Neo Black Knights gain 500 Attack and get piercing damage! And with that boost: Dragonic Knight can now destroy your rusted bucket of bolts!'

[Zak: 3200]

After the dust from the huge armoured Dragonknight has passed and hit the degrading machine on Zak's side of the field; both Ace and Angel frowned at the fact of the Ancient Gear beast having not been destroyed.

Zak calmly resolved the situation, 'When a monster equipped with Machina Gearframe would be destroyed; Gearframe will take the hit for that monster.'

Ace grunted and ended his turn as Zak begun his own. Zak instantly activated Monster Reborn from his hand to Special Summon the Machina Gearframe in his Graveyard. He then Normal Summoned another one from his hand and, with its effect, added another Machina Fortress to his hand. Angel had no idea what Zak was planning with such low level monsters and the toolboxing that was occurring. But she thought that he must have something in mind since he was so calm.

'I overlay my two Level 4 Machina Gearframes,' Zak said without a hint of emotion, 'With this Overlay Network: I Xyz Summon Gear Gigant X in Attack mode!'

[Gear Gigant X – 2300 ATK – 1500 DEF – EARTH Attribute – Machine-Type – Rank 4]

'But using an Overlay Unit,' Zak continued coolly, 'I can add a Level 4 or lower Machine from my deck or Graveyard to my hand. I choose to add the third and final Machina Gearframe to my hand from my deck. I now set one card facedown and end my turn.'

'And so begins your end,' Ace added, 'I draw! Now that your finally have an Xyz Monster; I can finish you! I activate Defusion to recreate the Neo Black Knights that made my Dragonic Knight! Out comes Neo Black Knights Baby Dragon and Swordsman while my Dragonic Knight returns to my Extra Deck! This next card will seal you: Neo Black Knight Dark Revival! It allows me to Special Summon a Neo Black Knight from my Graveyard and then force on of my other monster's Levels to become the same as it!'

Zak didn't seem bothered at all by this change of events and Angel found herself somewhat impressed by this relaxed face against all odds.

'I Special Summon Neo Black Knight Lancer and use it to change my Baby Dragon from Level 3 to Level 4. That's three Level 4 DARK monsters,' Ace grinned darkly, 'So here it comes! I overlay my three monsters to build an Overlay Network. Behold as the ground crumbles and gives way to the darkness. Hear my power and release your strength! Number 90: Neo Black Knight Dark Gaia!'

[Number 90: Neo Black Knight Dark Gaia – 2800 ATK – 2700 DEF – DARK Attribute – Machine-Type – Rank 4]

Angel stepped back as the dark Machine arose from the shaking ground beneath it. In contrast to Zak's degrading Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon, which was comprised of rusted gears and mechanisms; this monster was a fresh shade of shiny black. Both Zak and Angel saw that the Number was reminiscent of the Meklord Emperor Wisel that Yusei Fudo had facing during the World Racing Grand Prix many years ago. However, this monster was dark in colouration to resemble the Neo Black Knights that it spearheaded and had the glowing symbols for '90' visible on its right arm. It was then noticeable that Ace had the same symbols glowing brightly on his right hand too. Angel wasn't entirely intimidated by that new monster that Zak now faced, although she was happy that he was facing it instead.

'Number 90's effect activates!' Ace roared in sheer power, 'I can target an Xyz or Synchro monster you control and equip it to Dark Gaia! If your monster is and Xyz Monster; then Dark Gaia gains all Overlay Units and also gains your monster's Attack points! After I now steal your Gear Gigant X: Number 90's Attack becomes 5100 and it now has 4 Overlay Units! You're facing your end Zak, and I'll bring it to you swiftly! Number 90: Neo Black Knight Dark Gaia: END his Ancient Gear Dragon now!'

The dark blade attached to the right arm of Dark Gaia was sharper than steel as it cleanly sliced Zak's Ancient Gear Gadjiltron dragon into thousands of tiny cogs and screws. It then released a huge power beam from the glowing centre on its mechanical chest and aimed it directly at the defenceless Zak. Even with his iron resolve to stand his ground; the blast knocked Zak off his feet and threw him a few metres back. The dark Number then lowered its weapon and hovered behind its master. Ace ended his turn with a smirk.

[Zak: 1100]

Zak rose to his feet without so much as a groan and nodded to Angel to let her know he was fine. Angel had no idea if he could stand up against this Number; even with his execution deck. Zak drew his card as calmly as ever and then looked at Ace. Zak held up the now five cards in his hand and gestured to them.

'Five cards, Ace,' Zak began, 'Five cards to your downfall,'

Ace almost laughed, 'Downfall? I have a Number with 5100 Attack points and four Overlay Units. It can't be destroyed by battle except by another Number and I also have that trap card which I was so willing to activate right back at the start. All you have is your facedown…'

'And five cards,' Zak finished, 'So count them down. Five: I summon Machina Gearframe to the field and activate its effect to add the last Machina Fortress to my hand. That now means I have one more card to crush you with.'

'And you have all three Machina Fortresses in your hand,' Ace said sarcastically, 'Bravo, trying to collect them all there?'

'I was,' Zak replied simply, 'I now activate my trap card: Compulsory Evacuation Device!'

'Ha! If you think that you can remove my Number from the field; then you're dead wrong,' Ace shouted back, 'I can use and Overlay Unit to negate an effect that would target it!'

'Well,' Zak interrupted, 'It's too bad I wasn't aiming for your Number then. I return Machina Gearframe to my hand. That's two cards down and four to go.'


	13. The Entity

'You weren't going to return Number 90 to my Extra Deck?' Ace questioned suspiciously.

'Not at all: because this is better,' Zak said with the slight of a smile, 'And now there are 6 cards in my hand in total. You know that three of them are Machina Fortresses and one is Machina Gearframe. And you know my field is empty and that you have a very powerful Number on your side of the field. So here comes the true counterattack! I can send Machine-Type monsters in my hand with a total Level of 8 or more to Special Summon a Machina Fortress from my Hand or Graveyard. I send two of these Fortresses to Special Summon one of them. That leaves one in my Hand, one on the Field and the last in my Graveyard.'

[Machina Fortress – 2500 ATK – 1600 DEF – EARTH Attribute – Machine-Type – Level 7]

'Now I'll send the other Machina Fortress and the Machina Gearframe in my Hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the other Machina Fortress in my Graveyard,' Zak continued.

'So what? Even with two of your machines; their combined Attack is still too low to defeat my Number!' Ace laughed.

'Then what about this? I activate Limiter Removal!' Zak retaliated, 'This doubles the Attack points of all my Machine-Type monsters until the End Phase. Then their Attack returns to normal and they are destroyed.'

'Again, it won't work;' Ace said, calmer now, 'My Number is still stronger and can't be destroyed by your Machina Fortresses. You're 100 Attack points too short, and that'll be the end of you.'

'Oh really?' Zak said, raising an eyebrow, 'What would happen if I did this then? I use the last card in my hand: Heavy Storm. I'm sure you know what that means.'

Ace stood there in shock as Zak activated the last Spell Card. Heavy Storm would annihilate all Spells and Traps on the field. Zak did not have any and only had his two Machina Fortresses with 5000 Attack points each. But Ace had his trap card, The A. Forces, and Gear Gigant X which was being equipped to his Number 90: Neo Black Knight Dark Gaia. Neither he nor Zak had anymore cards in their hands and so he had no chance to counter Zak's assault. Heavy Storm would destroy his defensive trap card: Sakuretsu Armor and also Gear Gigant X. And if Gear Gigant X was destroyed: then Ace's Number would lose its attack bonus and be reduced to 2800 Attack points. And even its effect wouldn't help; since neither Heavy Storm nor Zak's Machina Fortresses were targeting it.

Zak watched the power drain from Number 90 and then silently directed his first Machina Fortress to attack the dark Number. Despite the attack being more powerful; the Number could only be destroyed by another Number in battle. Even so, the damage pierced through it and slammed into Ace.

[Ace: 1200]

Ace glared at Zak as the latter carried out his final attack with the second Machina Fortress. Once again; Number 90 was not destroyed by the surge shot from the Machina Fortress; but the damage was more than enough to end the duel.

[Ace: 0] [Winner: Zak]

Ace, having been knocked over by the final blast, lay on his back as Zak walked up to him with a frown on his face. Zak was about to use the Photon gauntlet to retrieve the Number, but something about Ace startled him. The defeated duellist's eyes sudden turned bright red and he sat up facing Zak.

'Well done Hunter,' Came a slightly smoother, yet definitely cruel voice, 'Another one of my kind is yours.'

'Number Zero,' Zak said icily, 'Long time, no see.'

Angel couldn't believe what was happening. Number Zero seemed to be possessing Ace so to communicate to Zak. She rushed over to her friend and stood by his side to face the entity they both now faced.

'So it has Hunter, but we'll see each other soon enough,' The cruel voice cackled, 'How many Numbers do you have now?'

Zak didn't reply and simply ignored the question. Angel followed suit and waited for Number Zero to speak again.

'It does not matter; they'll all belong to me shortly,' The entity spoke, 'Soon enough. Hunter; thank you for freeing me from my cold prison. This world will end soon enough just as that timestream did. I couldn't have done it without you.'

'Shut it,' Zak snapped, 'Why do you want the Numbers?'

'Haven't you figured it out yet Hunter? The Numbers are parts of me; they are me and I am them. And we are all part of the one known as Astral. We are his memories and he needs us to complete his mission.'

'And what might that mission be?'

'Maybe some other time, Hunter. I desire the Numbers so I may complete another mission; a better cause. Once all of them are a part of me; I will possess enough power to do one thing.'

'I suppose that's what you want now isn't it?'

'I will be able to possess every last duelist on the planet with my darkness. All will bow to my power. Even you, Hunter.'

'Not likely.'

'And do you know what I would do with my army of dark duellists?

'I've heard enough.'

Angel heard the familiar click as Zak shot the Photon Gauntlet square into Ace's chest. The resulting shock disconnected Number Zero from its host's soul and allowed Zak to retrieve Number 90 from Ace's Extra Deck. Zak then handed Angel the Number he'd just taken. Angel nodded and put the card in her pocket; since Zak obviously didn't want it. All of sudden, Ace came to and was up on his feet in less than a second. He glared at Zak intently as he began to size up the one who had just defeated him.

'What'd you do to me?' Ace demanded in a less-than-calm tone.

'Removed your Number,' Zak replied shortly, 'Better you weren't possessed.'

Ace seemed to calm down from the news, 'You can do that?'

'Just did.'

'Well alright, fine. That Number was evil and powerful; but I have stronger cards than it. Next time we meet, the Neo Black Knights and I will show no mercy.'

'We look forward to it,' Angel replied quickly.

Ace then nodded to the Number Hunting duo and headed off away from them. Zak watched him leave for a few moments before turning to Angel. It was obvious that Number Zero was now here and at large.

'That was some duel,' Angel said, trying to make conversation.

'A warmup,' Zak said, 'But now we know what Zero is after. An army of duellists. Every last duellist under its control.'

'That can't mean anything good. We have to stop it!'

'Agreed. How many Numbers do you have?'

'Including that new one and not including our Chaos Evolutions: I think we have 17.'

'I heard Yuma has 50. Zero will target him soon enough. However our 17 should prove useful since Zero will come for us again. Keep them safe.'

Angel nodded and made sure all of her Numbers were in check. There were definitely 17 now, along with the two Chaos Evolutions of Numbers 13 and 88. Despite knowing that they were preventing Number Zero from completing its aim of total possession by holding these Numbers, Angel felt no safer at all. Even though Zak had won his last duel, he'd almost lost and that was something that worried Angel. She knew his new deck was a powerforce on its own, but it wasn't invincible and it had almost proven that during that last duel. Zak seemed to sense Angel's thoughts and so he turned to her.

'I spent quite a while trying to figure out this deck's weaknesses, assuming there were any,' Zak explained, 'I found that true Anti-Machine decks had some power against it and would be me 2 out of 3 times on average. Power decks also matched me; but turned to dust with Skill Drain in play. Had I drawn Skill Drain; Ace's Number would've been gone a lot sooner.'

'I know… it's just…' Angel said in a small voice.

'Just what?'

'I don't want you to get hurt. You say that Skill Drain would've made the duel easier; but you didn't draw it. You almost lost. If any one of those cards you had was different, Ace would've won and Number Zero would've…'

Angel stopped herself there. She didn't want to think of what would happen if Number Zero had won through Ace. Zak was watching her cautiously now and she nodded to try and stabilize herself. Angel knew what would help now and she looked at Zak's eyes, trying to smile.

'You know what, sweetie?' Angel said, bringing happiness back into her voice, 'Why don't you prove that your deck is stronger now. Let's go find another Number or Barian and you can face them and win.'

'And why do I need to prove that?' Zak asked her in amusement.

'Then maybe I'll believe that your deck is better. But since you almost lost then; you need to prove yourself so that you can actually hunt Numbers with me.'

Angel held her head high and strode right past the amazed Zak and headed for Heartland City. Zak shook his head and smiled, before giving chase; he'd definitely missed having her around.


	14. The Princess

After a short walk toward the centre of Heartland and a catching of one of the buses that drove through; Zak and Angel had managed to place themselves in the middle of the great city. It never ceased to amaze them, with all of the bright lights, interesting smells and sights and all of the smiling faces. Mr Heartland was truly known as a grand Mayor of this fabulous location, yet he hadn't been seen in months. Even New Domino City was closely rivalled by the splendours of Heartland. Usually one would indulge themselves by visiting attractions and restaurants to fill up their hearts with anything possible. And Heartland was named just after that: a land full of heart and the hearts of the people made the land flourish.

But Zak and Angel were not here to sightsee or eat at fancy cafes or restaurants; they were here on serious and potentially fatal business: Number Hunting. The darkness of the Numbers that used to roam freely had long since faded due to the efforts of Zak, Angel, Yuma and Kite. Now only a few remained in Heartland and surrounding areas and there was no doubt that these Numbers were going to be tougher than the Numbers already hunted by the Hunters. Normally Zak or Angel would have to rush around and look for anything suspicious in hopes that it may lead to a Numbered Duellist. But they had a secret weapon, a power of the Numbers that they hadn't used for a while.

Angel drew out two Number cards and handed one to her friend. The duo then placed the Numbers on top of each other and grasped them between their hands: forming a bond between them and the dark cards they held together. At once a pulse rippled throughout each of the duo's minds and a vivid image of Heartland Theme Park followed suit. The image became more and more specific as it drew in on a Number Holder lying in wait at the amusement park. Then, finally, it located on the House of Dolls where Zak and Angel felt a dark presence flowing within. The image faded to black and the duo opened their eyes, having now been shown the location of a Number.

'Theme Park it is,' Zak said shortly.

'Sounds like a date, sweetie,' Angel winked, but Zak ignored the comment.

'Race you,' Zak then said, with a warmer tone.

Angel, wanting to try and return Zak back to who he was before, couldn't help but agree to such a request. And, with that, the duo of Number Hunters sprinted off in the direction of the Heartland Theme Park. At their pace, it didn't take long since they also knew a decent amount of shortcuts as they ripped through the streets. Before they knew it, they were standing at the front gates of the large amusement section of Heartland city.

'Never thought I'd find a Number here,' Angel whispered, as they walked through the gates.

'Already found two here,' Zak replied calmly, 'Fifty and Ninety-One.'

'Well that explains it then.'

The House of Dolls was closer to the opposite side of the Theme Park than its main gate, but it was easily reached by an inbuilt trail system of the Theme Park, which functioned as the main source of transport anywhere and everywhere within. Upon reaching the dark location of their next target, Zak and Angel noticed that there weren't any citizens around this section at all. It was as if no one cared for this part or attraction in the Theme Park. Needless to say, it made the duo somewhat suspicious as they entered its depths. The entire attraction was created from what seemed to be an old mansion as the large door out the front that opened into the main room seemed like it had come from the medieval ages. The interior only seemed to fortify this possibility, as the ancient doors and furniture looked as if they hadn't been touched in millennia. The only thing that set it aside from a haunted house of the olden days was the walls, which were shelved with dolls of all types. There were action figures and dress-me-ups featuring prominently among others. And to top of the interior was the staircase in the middle of the room. It led straight to the second floor upon which stood a huge dollhouse. The dollhouse and attraction itself could have been called a castle within a castle and no one would have questioned it.

There were a few doors on the sides of the room between the shelves which more than likely led to other rooms full of dolls, but the bright colours of the staircase and major dollhouse seemed to drain attention and life from all other areas surrounding it. However, to Zak and Angel, the most prominent feature of the entire attraction was the feeling of darkness which was pouring from the windows and doors of the doll-citadel at the top of the staircase. No doubt their target waited within. Zak made the first step toward it, but was stopped by a large creaking as his foot touched the staircase. The front doors on the dollhouse above them had opened and, behind the duo, the front doors to the attraction had slammed shut. The target knew they were there and knew they had Numbers. This was their trap and Zak and Angel were their prisoners.

Zak noticed a figure standing in the doorway of the large dollhouse and squinted to try and perceive who it was. The figure took a few steps forward into the reasonably lit room that was the House of Dolls. Zak, and Angel, was shocked to see a young girl standing before them. She was exquisitely dressed in clothes that seemed to fit the mansion-style of the attraction itself. A small bow was atop her fragile head and her dark blonde hair trailed to the floor. The look she displayed was innocent, yet the darkness of a Number was all about her. Angel felt like she recognized this young girl, but the name escaped her. So both she and Zak waited for the newcomer to make the first move.

'I am Princess Cologne!' The girl shouted with a dignified air, 'I am Heartland's mascot!'

Angel's mind clicked when she remembered the name. Princess Cologne was the cute, adorable little girl that was the very emblem of Heartland City. Her innocent figure and kind looks had become a model for all young girls to follow. Angel remembered a time when she herself had wanted to be just like Princess Cologne. So why was she standing before them, seemingly possessed by a Number? Was it that she was just possessed and fighting them against her will? Angel sensed that there was more to this than just that though. And, judging by his expression, Angel noticed Zak was thinking along the same lines.

'Why are you alone here in this big mansion, Princess?' Zak asked calmly.

'Because!' Cologne answered in an almost angry shout, but she managed to retain herself and reload her dignified look, 'Because I am this castle's princess and you two are trespassing! I'll have to call my guards on you!'

'And where might they be?' Angel asked confidently.

Neither she nor Zak had seen another living thing upon there short time in this House of Dolls. In addition, they hadn't heard anything either until Princess Cologne had showed up. There were obviously no physical guards protecting her, unless she had meant employees of the Theme Park itself. Yet Angel had a feeling that the employees were not what Cologne had meant and this was proved when the latter held up a brightly painted D-Pad.

'They're all right here!' Since I'm the Princess, you have to listen to what I say,' Cologne demanded, 'And I say you have to duel me! You first!'

Princess Cologne pointed a pale finger at Zak, who made no response except for the activation of his own duel disk. Cologne smiled vividly and activated her own. Zak put on his D-Gazer while Cologne did nothing. It was as if she could see the duel without the use of one, which made Angel wonder. The only other person that she knew could do that was Kite with his D-Gazer Tattoo, but Princess Cologne had none. Angel decided to just go with it and watch the duel. There was no way Zak could lose to such a young girl, even if she was Heartland's mascot. But the Princess, although volatile, did seem confident and she smiled innocently at Zak as the Augmented Reality Vision Link was established.

[Cologne: 4000] [Zak: 4000]


	15. The Doll House

'I'm the princess, so I'm going first!' Princess Cologne demanded.

'Go for it,' Came Zak's mildly bored response.

'Okay! I use my field Spell Card: Doll House!'

Cologne activated the car by placing it on her Field Card Zone on her D-Pad, yet nothing seemed to happen. The both Zak and Angel realised that Cologne had activated the own dollhouse. The card and the dollhouse were exactly one and the same. This was then supported by the dollhouse itself now having an eerie glow about it. Cologne grinned wildly and then summoned her first monster. It was then obvious to both Zak and Angel about what type of deck Princess Cologne used: a deck based on toys and dolls.

'Next I use Field Barrier; that means you can't destroy my Doll House or use your own Field Spell! I summon the monster Toy Box! Oh wait, no!' Cologne said in a saddened tone, 'I didn't mean to do that.'

'I'm afraid you can't take it back, even if it is such a weak monster,' Zak said calmly.

'Okay… I'll destroy it then. I'm using the Spell Card Mistake! This destroys one monster I have on my field! I choose to break my own Toy Box.'

'Wait, what?'

The small Toy Box, which looked more like a Christmas present full of dolls then exploded. But, after it had disappeared, all of the dolls which it had contained now remained on the field. Zak suspected that something was now amiss. Princess Cologne wasn't telling them everything.

'When Toy Box is destroyed,' Cologne, 'I can summon 4 Level 4 Normal monsters straight from my deck. These are all of my guards! Doll Monsters: Dragon, Robot, Girl and Bear! None of them have any defence points though. Don't you she, I'm a Princess, so I can break whatever I want! So I put one card facedown and I end my turn!'

'Four level fours, why not Xyz Summon?' Angel asked.

'I can't use them to Xyz Summon because of Toy Box's abilities,' Cologne said sharply.

'Alright Princess, it's my turn now!' Zak said powerfully, 'I discard Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon from my hand to Special Summon the Machina Fortress! Come forth, Machina For…'

'I use my trap card! Torrential Tribute!' Cologne interrupted instantly, 'Now all monsters are gone!'

'Fine, I summon Cyber Valley in Attack Mode. Then I'll play a card facedown and leave it at that.'

Angel was confused now. Zak had seemed to be using a Machine-based power and Skill Drain deck up until now. So why did he just summon a monster with no Attack points in Attack mode. Even if Princess Cologne had no monsters, it wasn't a good defence. What was Zak thinking, Angel asked herself.

'I draw now!' Princess Cologne started up confidently, 'Now I can use the real power of my Doll House! When two or more of my Dolls are destroyed, I can summon Normal Monsters from my deck equal to one less than the amount that was destroyed! And, to make things even better for me, they all have to be two Levels stronger. Since four level four Dolls were broken, I can now summon my stringer guards! Let's go Doll Monster Updates: Robot, Girl and Bear!'

'Three Level Six monsters?' Zak whispered, 'Where's that Number?!'

'Now my first guard can attack your broken machine snake,' Cologne continued in a perky voice, 'My Updated Bear Doll can destroy your Cyber Valley!'

'I'm afraid that won't work Princess,' Zak's smooth voice interrupted, 'When Cyber Valley is attacked; I can banish it and end your Battle Phase. Then I draw one card. You won't be using your guards at all this turn.'

'Hmph. They'll just beat you next turn. I play another card facedown and end my turn. I'm a Princess and princesses always win!'

'Apparently. It's my turn again. I summon Machina Gearframe! Now, with its power: I can add another Machina Fortress to my hand. Now I'll discard that Machina Fortress and a Planet Pathfinder from my hand to Special Summon that same Machina Fortress.'

'So I'll use another Torrential Tribute again! You don't learn do you?' Cologne chided.

'I did this time,' Zak smiled, 'I activate my trap in response: Starlight Road! This card negates a card that would destroy two or more of my own cards.'

'So? I'll just beat you next turn with my dolls anyway!'

'Maybe, but you'll have some trouble with this. After Starlight Road negates your card; it then lets me Special Summon a certain monster right from my Extra Deck! And that card bears a legendary name and legacy. Behold as clustering wishes give form and take the path of light! Stardust Dragon, become that light and guide me!'

'It can't be…'

[Stardust Dragon – 2500 ATK – 2000 DEF – WIND Attribute – Dragon-Type – Level 8]

Angel's jaw dropped at the turn of events. Zak had shown her this card and now he'd actually used it. Stardust Dragon: the ace card of the legendary Yusei Fudo, Hero of New Domino City and protector of the Synchro Monsters. Now a copy of it resided on Zak's field and was ready to take apart the Numbers like Zak was. Even the great dragon's presence seemed to lighten up the dreariness of the mansion and shelves of dolls. Princess Cologne was a little horrified to see such as beast facing against her. Stardust Dragon was a white and blue beast, with purple gems appearing on its shoulders and chest. Its pale blue armour and light wings seemed to give the cosmic creature a foreboding and mysterious appearance. And its roar was like no other; only Zak's own Number Thirteen could give Angel such shivers when it roared in power.

'But how? You can't have… Where'd you?' Cologne was trying to find her words.

'Stardust Dragon! Attack Doll Monster Update – Bear! Go, Cosmic Flare!' Zak called out.

[Cologne: 2500]

'It wasn't a good idea to have three Attack Position monsters all with 1000 Attack points, and Machina Fortress will prove it! Attack Doll Monster Update – Girl!' Zak continued.

[Cologne: 1000]

'Finally, Machina Gearframe can attack and end your final Doll Monster Update – Robot,' Zak finished, 'You'd better have a comeback to this Princess, or you'll never win.'

[Cologne: 200]

Princess Cologne had been blasted back to the front door of her own Doll House by Zak's ruthless attack. Angel almost felt sorry for her since Zak hadn't given it any second thought or mercy. Although Cologne had Number, she still deserved a bit of respect and decency in a duel. And to think that Zak had used a monster that represented decency and benevolence for such a cruel attack. But Angel knew he'd changed and no longer held most of that same fun and compassion he'd had while duelling. He now was a story of revenge and he seemed to be taking any method to do it. Angel looked away from the sorry sight of Princess Cologne trying to stand after Zak's attack. Zak himself showed no care at all for what he'd just done.

'You… You destroyed my guards and friends… I'll never forgive you! I hate you!' Came Cologne's choked up voice, 'But since you destroyed them all, I can use Doll House again!'

'Then go for it,' Zak said coldly.

'Fine! I summon Doll Monster Update Two – Bear and Doll Monster Update Two – Girl! And both are Level 8 so I'll overlay them for my best guard and friend ! I Xyz Summon Number 22: Franken!'

[Number 22: Franken – 4500 ATK – 1000 DEF – DARK Attribute – Zombie-Type – Rank 8]

'Me and my guard are going to stop you from being such a meanie!' Cologne shouted at Zak, 'I am a Princess and this is my protector! And you won't win!'


	16. The Guardian

'I'm using the Pot of Greed Spell Card. And since I'm a Princess; I'm allowed to be greedy to beat meanies like you!' Cologne was close to tears now, 'I get to draw two cards so I have three now!'

'Go ahead,' Zak shrugged.

Angel just watched on in silence. While it was true that Zak and his execution deck made for a very powerful combination, his methods and ruthlessness were not something to be proud of. It saddened Angel to see him like this; destroying the opponent without mercy and not caring in the slightest.

'My first Spell card is Book of Moon!' Cologne continued, trying to assert herself, 'It flips one of your monsters into facedown Defence Mode; and I pick Stardust Dragon!'

The light that Stardust Dragon had previously given off now faded as it turned back into a card and lay facedown in ominous wait. Zak didn't mind at all, since his defence was still quite strong as well as his Machina Fortress having the extra effect of destruction upon it being destroyed by battle. The only problem that came from Stardust being flipped facedown was that Zak could no longer use its effect to negate a destruction effect if Princess Cologne used one.

'Okay my guard! Attack his facedown Stardust Dragon!' Cologne shouted.

The blast meant nothing to Zak as Stardust was obliterated by the powerful Number. Just another gear in the machine, he thought.

'Now I use my next card: Oni-Gami Pursuit!' Cologne then said with a darker smile, 'If an Xyz Monster I control destroys a Defence Mode card you control, I can remove all Overlay Units from it and it can attack again! Number 22! Destroy his Machina Gearframe!'

[Zak: 1300]

That second attack had knocked Zak around a little bit more than he'd liked, but he still had his Machina Fortress and Cologne had no more attacks. Zak thought he was safe until next turn.

'Finally I'm using my last card: Smashing Ground!' Cologne finally laughed, 'This beats the monster on your field with the most Defence points, you only have Machina Fortress: so it dies! It's your turn now. I told you I'd win!'

Zak was not amused, Cologne had managed to wipe his field and summon her own powerful Number as well. The thing looked like a huge muscly man with a large cloak wrapped around its head; covering it from view, except for one shining yellow eye. Some golden armour covered the lower portion of its chest while the red glowing symbols for Number 22 were apparent on the cloak near its head. The beast was twice as tall as Zak and dwarfed Cologne in comparison. Adding that to its 4500 ATK and possibly dreadful effect was not something that reassured Zak or Angel.

Angel then noticed that the way Princess Cologne had played her last three cards was peculiar. For her apparent age and personality, it was assumed that she'd have made mistakes during this duel such as summoning her weaker dolls in Attack Mode earlier. But the way she'd just played those last three cards had been in a perfect order. Angel realised that had Cologne played them any differently, then Zak would have been able to use the effects of Stardust Dragon and Machina Fortress to negate and destroy Cologne's cards. But the Princess had played them in such a way that Zak couldn't have done anything about it. Angel was intrigued, for such a young and bratty girl; Cologne was a competent duelist and, unless he did anything, she'd beat Zak next turn with Number 22: Franken. Zak simply drew his next card in silence and looked at his hand in a bored way. He had three cards now and Angel knew that he would be able to do something at least.

'I summon another Cyber Valley and end my turn,' Zak said calmly.

'Then it's my turn! Your weak monster doesn't stand up to my guard! And he can destroy it now!' Cologne shouted.

'Really? I banish Cyber Valley and activate its effect to end your Battle Phase and have myself draw one card,' Zak retorted, 'I thought you'd have learnt that from last time I did it.'

'Fine, I play one card facedown and end my turn. I'll beat you next turn!'

'You've said that already and haven't done it,' Zak replied calmly, 'I draw. Now you won't even have another turn.'

Angel knew that Zak was going to finish it this turn with some big powerful card of his. Cologne growled at Zak and simply called him a liar. Angel now did feel sorry for her; Cologne didn't deserve such a defeat even despite her having a Number card. No one deserved Zak's chaotic ruthlessness to defeat them. Angel just wished for all of this to be over so she could have her old friend back.

'Firstly, I Special Summon a Machina Fortress from my Graveyard by discarding this Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon from my hand,' Zak began seamlessly, 'Then I'll activate Monster Reborn from my hand to revive my other Machina Fortress.'

Angel wondered if Zak was planning on using the same tactic to defeat Cologne as he had used with defeating Ace only an hour ago. All he needed was to use Heavy Storm to clear Cologne's facedown and then Limiter Removal to make his Machina Fortresses stronger than Number 22: Franken. It was possible, since Zak did have two cards remaining in his hand.

'Now, since there is a Field Spell present; I can Special Summon Malefic Cyber End Dragon right out of my hand at the cost of banishing the normal Cyber End Dragon from my Extra Deck!' Zak continued powerfully.

'I don't care how many monsters you summon!' Cologne shouted back, 'None of them are stronger than my guard! You can't beat me because I'm the Princess!'

'We shall see. Finally, I activate Shift Up from my hand. This card changes all Levels of all of my monsters to the Level of the highest one: Malefic Cyber End Dragon. Now all three of my monsters are Level 10!'

'An Xyz Summon?' Angel whispered.

'I overlay all three of my Level 10 monsters to Xyz Summon your end! I call forth Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer!' Zak roared.

[Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer – 5000 ATK – 2000 DEF – LIGHT Attribute – Machine-Type – Rank 10]

'That's… a big toy…' Cologne whimpered upon the summoning of Zak's actual ace.

Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer was a huge robotic monster; towering far over Number 22: Franken. It had two large purple wings and identically coloured armour and fists. Angel felt like she'd seen it somewhere else, but it escaped her as Zak explained the powers of this Robotic ace card.

'By using an Overlay Unit, I can destroy all Spell and Trap cards you have,' Zak said smoothly, 'But thanks to your Field Barrier, your Doll House is safe.'

'No-no... It can't be… I'm a Princess…' Cologne whimpered.

But Zak wasn't about to take emotion into account, 'Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer; attack Number 22! End this!'

[Cologne: 0] [Winner: Zak]

Although Cologne's guard was not destroyed due to its Number Status; it was blasted back by the huge Robot that Zak had controlled. Number 22 was thrown far back into the Doll House of Cologne's, where it went limp from the impact. Zak quickly deactivated his duel disk and instantly used the Photon Gauntlet on Cologne, who was lying next to her guard, having been blasted there by the same attack. The Photon Gauntlet knocked her down again and shocked her, causing her to cry. Zak didn't care though and he simply walked up to the upset Princess and took her Number before turning around and leaving. The Augmented Reality then faded and Number 22: Franken disappeared from Cologne's view.

'We're leaving,' Angel heard Zak say as he walked through the front door.

'Two minutes!' Angel called back on impulse.

Zak stopped and turned to look at Angel, who had been watching from the bottom of the staircase the entire time. He frowned in confusion, but she threw him a look that told him not to argue.

'Two,' Zak said sharply as he headed outside.

As soon as she saw Zak disappear behind the mansion front door, Angel bolted up the staircase to where Princess Cologne was still lying there and crying. Angel knelt beside her and picked her up in her arms. Cologne looked into Angel's warm eyes through her tear stricken own. Angel smiled warmly at her and then pulled her into a tight hug to comfort the young girl. At once she felt the warm tears flowing from the small Princess right onto her back as the latter could no longer hold them back. Angel herself couldn't help but shed one of her own, but her one was for Zak, and why he'd changed into the cold boy she now knew.


	17. The Tears

Princess Cologne sobbed long tears into Angel's shoulder as the latter held her steady.

'Why'd he have to do that?' Cologne cried, 'Why's he so mean?'

Angel shook her head and tried to explain, 'He's been through a lot. The Numbers did something really bad to him.'

'And that's why he killed and stole my guard? But Franken was so nice to me!'

'I know, and when he's done; I'll get Franken back for you. Okay?' Angel lied.

'O-okay… thank you. You're nicer than he is,' Cologne sniffed, 'Why do you follow him?'

Angel had been asking herself that lately, but she still knew the answer.

'Because I want to help him, and make him stop being so mean,' Angel smiled.

Cologne just nodded and stood up with Angel following suit. The Princess then got a hold of herself and headed back for her Doll House while Angel stood at the top of the staircase.

'You'll be okay here on your own?' Angel asked kindly.

'I'm not alone: I have my guards and friends,' Cologne said with a smile.

Angel smiled in return before turning for the stairs. After she managed to get halfway down the staircase, she heard Cologne call out to her.

'Will getting all of the Numbers make your friend not mean anymore?' Came the Princess' inquisitive voice.

'I hope so,' Angel sighed, before heading out through the front door to where Zak was awaiting her, 'I hope so…'

Angel walked into the bright light of the day after heading out from the darkness of the mansion. Zak was standing by a fence opposite to the front doors. He raised his head and glanced at Angel, who quickly wiped away the tear from her eye.

'Let's go,' Angel said quickly, before Zak could say anything.

Zak nodded but didn't respond; he understood what Angel had done and he knew his comments probably wouldn't be appreciated. As he and Angel walked to the gates of the Theme Park, he definitely sensed a coldness coming from Angel, not to mention she hadn't said a word after they'd left Cologne in her House of Dolls. Zak knew that she wasn't happy with how he'd acted during that duel, his hate and fury at the Numbers having got the better of him. Zak sighed to himself as the duo exited the Theme Park and he decided to at least have an attempt at lightening the mood.

'Were you happy to see Stardust Dragon?' Zak asked in desperation.

Angel nodded her head once, but didn't speak nor make eye contact. Zak didn't respond; she was not happy at all. And so they kept walking along the streets of Heartland, with their uneasy silence surrounding them like a thick fog. They walked past the plaza where the World Duel Carnival had been announced, a place which Zak felt a dark presence about. He attempted to speak to Angel to let her know that there was probably a Barian duelist or a Number Holder there, but she ignored him. Zak frowned and decided to keep following her as she walked right past the plaza. It was beginning to reach midday by now and the heat was pouring down upon the land and city beneath it.

The duo walked in silence toward an unknown destination, with Angel ahead and Zak walking along behind. Angel face was a mask of neutrality, but it was obvious that she was distraught. Zak's face: a mixture of annoyance and confusion. He was annoyed that Angel was ignoring him now, but he was confused as to why it was happening. He knew they had a job to do and an enemy to crush, but Angel just didn't seem to care about their mission. For all he knew, she was just upset that he'd made a young girl cry during his last duel. But Zak thought that she knew why he'd had to do that. The girl was a Number Holder and he'd had to make her bring out her Number so he could hunt it.

Eventually they began to walk past the river where they'd first met, the location of their first duel and the first time Zak had taken Angel's Numbers from her on the first day of the World Duel Carnival. Angel continued walking along in her gloom, but Zak had finally had enough of it. And so he just stopped dead in his tracks and placed his eyes firmly on Angel's back, he face was solemnly serious. Angel eventually caught on and turned to face him; her eyes finally meeting his and her lips curled into a line of judgment. She took a few more steps back toward him so now they stood only two metres apart. Zak reached into his pocket and pulled out the Number 22: Franken card he'd just hunted from Princess Cologne, before throwing it to Angel.

'I don't want it,' Angel said sharply as she caught it and threw it back instantly.

'Then what do you want?' Zak asked in annoyance, catching the Number, 'We're on a mission, we're hunting Numbers! We can't just take time off because you're upset that I made someone cry. Do you want me to be all cuddly when I next duel?!'

That had been the last straw; finally Angel lost it.

'I want my friend back!' Angel almost screamed at Zak, who was taken a bit aback but this surge of emotion.

'I'm right here then!' Zak shouted in response, having no idea what she was on about.

'No, Zak, you're not!' Angel said in a slightly calmer but no less serious tone, 'You aren't the boy I hunted Numbers with or defeated Number Zero with! You're different and I hate it!'

Zak was a little shocked by this and his guard was subsequently lowered, 'What do you mean?'

'You hunt Numbers like the Holders themselves are evil. You think all Numbers are evil and you simply take out all your angry in your duels! Haven't you noticed?!'

'The Numbers imprisoned me in that Timestream! I'm going to take them out so they don't hurt anyone like that again! Why can't you see that?!'

'Have you forgotten the Numbers that helped us? Have you forgotten Number 13; you own Number? Does it mean anything to you anymore? You simply threw it aside so you could make that execution deck and destroy other Numbers with it! You don't even care about the Numbers that fought by our side during our duels!'

Zak had no response for that and simply glared at Angel in silence, but she continued for she'd had enough of the new Zak.

'I waited for you for so long after you were trapped in that alternate Timestream,' Angel cried as she felt the tears forming her eyes again, but she didn't stop, 'I tried to get over it; I tried to move on and hope that you might one day return! I continued out mission of hunting Numbers on my own. Then you just came up out of the blue and expected everything to be a-okay! It doesn't work like that Zak! I thought I'd lost you, and I was so happy that you returned; I thought everything was going to be fine again! But it wasn't, because you changed!'

Zak, again, stood still and silent. Angel wasn't sure if what she was saying was sinking in, but she wasn't about to stop.

'You thought that all Numbers were evil and you took out all your rage on anyone who had one! You even threw away your own! And for what? Just so you could destroy the rest! Numbers are not evil Zak! They are just powerful and people get corrupted by them! And I thought that if I helped you get rid of the rest of the Numbers then maybe you'd change back to the person you once were!' Angel continued as the tears rolled down her red cheeks, 'I thought that maybe if we finished our mission, then maybe I'd get my friend back! That's why I haven't complained, because I hoped that you'd come back! But you haven't and I can't take it anymore!'

'Then what do you want me to do? Abandon our mission and put everyone else in danger?' Zak retaliated.

'I want you to duel me!' Angel cried out, 'Prove to me that you're right! I just don't believe that what you're doing is right anymore and so I'm not going to help you.'

'Angel, you don't want to do this…' Zak warned seriously.

'I don't care!' Came Angel's stubborn and teary reply, 'You're a Number Hunter and so am I! You have a Number now and I have a few! So I'm going to take that Number off you and change you back to who you were before!'

'Angel…'

But Angel didn't listen and she activated her duel disk to prove it. She glared straight into Zak's eyes as her resolve to save him became adamant. Zak himself couldn't believe what had happened, but he saw no way out of it. Before he activated his duel disk in response to her, he noticed her taking a few cards, Numbers, out of her pocket and selecting a few to place in her Extra Deck. Zak had a sinking feeling about what was coming.

'Fine!' Zak shouted as his duel disk was activated, 'I'll show you that what I'm doing is right!'

[Angel: 4000] [Zak: 4000]


	18. The Quarrel

'There's only one way to get through to you Zak!' Angel called out, 'And this is it! I draw!'

Angel knew she needed to focus in this duel, for it was far more important than any other that she'd taken part in. She looked across the field into Zak's grey eyes and tried to determine what he was thinking. But she couldn't determine anything, and so turned to her own cards. She noticed, however, that Zak's arms were by his sides; as if he had no intention of duelling, though his hand had already been drawn.

'I discard Hecatrice to the Graveyard to add Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen to my Hand!' Angel began, asserting herself, 'Now I activate it and use its power to Special Summon Athena to my field!'

The duo watched as Angel's Goddess of an ace card descended to the Field. The mid-afternoon was enlightened by the arrival of the light and the river next to where the duellists stood sparkled like ice. With 2600 Attack points and a burn effect to boast, Angel was off to a good start, but she still wondered if it would be enough against Zak's new execution deck.

'I now summon The Agent of Mystery – Earth!' Angel continued, 'And this Agent lets me add another Agent to my Hand, such as The Agent of Wisdom – Mercury! Now Athena's Effect kicks in and you take 600 points of direct damage! I'm only doing this to help you!'

[Zak: 3400]

Zak grunted after the light burst from the spear that Athena held had pushed him back, but he didn't say a word.

'I use Athena's other effect!' Angel pushed forward, 'I can send my Agent to the Graveyard and Special Summon Hecatrice in Defence Mode; which means another 600 points of damage!'

[Zak: 2800]

'And that's all Zak, your turn,' Angel ended somewhat quietly.

Zak was silent as he began his turn, Angel wondered if he was unsure of himself in this duel and whether or not he actually wanted to duel her. Angel herself knew that there was no other way to get through to him other than this duel, a duel in which she had to do something extra special to bring him to his senses; and the cards she'd added to her Extra Deck would see to that.

Zak activated his first Field Spell: Geartown before activating Heavy Storm; destroying all Spell and Trap cards on the field. However the only two were Angel's Valhalla and Zak's own Geartown, but she knew that he had only done it to Special Summon the monster that was coming next. And, as she predicted, Zak Special Summoned Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon straight from his hand since Geartown had been destroyed. Finally, Zak Normal Summoned one of his Machina Gearframes and proceeded to add Machina Fortress to his hand from his deck by the former's effect.

Then on came the first attack, from Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon to Athena. Zak's beatstick against Angel's ace: ending in the former's victory, much to Angel's displeasure.

[Angel: 3600]

The second attack was smaller, with Machina Gearframe destroying Hecatrice, but Angel took no damage. Zak ended his turn there without even a grunt. Angel was sure that what she'd been saying to him was sinking in, but she knew she needed to push on. Angel drew her card and thought of her next move. Now she'd drawn Master Hyperion, and that was going to be put to her advantage.

'Zak, you need to see that what you're doing is right; but you're going to wrong way about it! You don't need to be cruel!' Angel called out emotionally, 'I Special Summon Master Hyperion to the Field by banishing The Agent of Mystery – Earth from my Graveyard! Now by banishing Hecatrice from my Graveyard; I can reduce your Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon to scrap!'

Master Hyperion focused an orb of rotating light energy between his hands before taking in the power of the just-banished Hecatrice. Finally, after the orb had attained enough power; it was launched directly into the chest of Zak's rusted Dragon, causing the latter to explode in a burst of bolts and gears.

'Then what do you expect me to do?!' Zak burst out, 'I have to destroy the Numbers!'

'I know, but you can do it without causing so much pain to their Holders!' Angel pleaded, 'Their Holders are possessed remember? They aren't cruel or mean on their own; they don't have a choice! But you do, and you can choose not to be cruel!'

Zak was silent.

'Master Hyperion! Destroy Machina Gearframe!' Angel finished.

[Zak: 2100]

Zak was pushed by yet again by Angel's assault, yet he didn't lose his balance or falter for a second. Angel ended her turn and waited for Zak to begin his. Zak drew his card, and Angel noticed that he had done so with a little hesitation. But, knowing Zak, he didn't back down and so begun his turn. And all his turn consisted of was the simple discarding of two Machina Fortresses from his Hand so he could Special Summon one in Defence Mode. That was then followed by the setting of one card facedown and the ending of his turn. Angel shrugged and began her own, but before she could make her move; she heard Zak speak up.

'Is Number Zero as nice as I am? I know I'm dangerous and angry while duelling and I know that's because of what's happened to me! But if I show compassion, then will Number Zero do the same? Do you think it cares if I'm going to be nice while duelling?' Zak argued, 'It isn't; it won't give a damn! It'll still attempt to either possess or kill us regardless!'

'But you aren't Zero!' Angel shot back, 'You can be better than it! Just because it's evil by all means, doesn't give you any reason to be the same to fight it! When does being harsh ever pay off?!'

Once again, Zak glared at her but remained silent. Angel drew her card and realised what her next plan of attack was: her own Number! Angel realised that if this plan succeeded, then Zak would be defeated and maybe he'd come to his senses. If Zak were to lose with his execution deck, maybe he'd return to his old self and old deck, or at least that's what Angel hoped. But then Angel remembered Zak's facedown, and she had a sneaking suspicion of what it was. Angel thought that it was more than likely Skill Drain, and if it was; then her plan would not succeed. Angel nodded to herself and decided to play it safe for now.

'I use Celestial Transformation to Special Summon Angel O7 from my hand!' Angel shouted, finally managing to remove some tears from her eyes, 'But my new fairy will have its Attack Points halved and will be destroyed at the End Phase. But I won't let that happen, so I activate Monster Reborn to Special Summon Athena back from my Graveyard and then Overlay her and Angel O7 to build the Overlay Network! The light from the heavens will ascend into beauty and so comes the queen of protection! Number 88: Goddess of Light!'

Angel's Number seemingly broke through the portal that created her and then stood right beside her owner; bathing the entire area in warmth. The Number seemed to grant a feeling of happiness and comfort to all those who viewed her. Angel noticed that passers-by would even stop and stare at her true ace card. Angel smiled softly to herself, not even Zak's heartbreaking change of personality could overcome the overwhelming light from her Number.

'Zak, not all Numbers are evil; and my Goddess of Light is proof!' Angel shouted out powerfully.


	19. The Sympathy

Angel's Number rested on the Field in Defence Mode as Zak watched on unsmiling. Angel removed one of the Overlay Units and activated Number 88's ability: giving both itself and Master Hyperion 300 Attack and Defence points as well as piercing damage until the End Phase. Then, with 3000 Attack points of piercing power, Angel used Master Hyperion to attack the 1600 Point defence of Zak's Machina Fortress. A larger orb of light was created by Angel's fairy and the power of her Number only sought to further it. After a few dreaded moments, the ball of power was unleashed upon Zak's machine; causing a large explosion and a larger cloud of dust. Angel expected Zak to have lost 1400 Life Points from that attack but, as the dust cleared, she knew she was wrong as Zak's Skill Drain was now active.

[Zak: 1100]

'When Machina Fortress is destroyed, I can destroy a card on the Field. Master Hyperion is done for,' Zak said in a dark tone, 'And since Skill Drain negated your Number's piercing effect, I didn't take any damage.'

'Fine, your turn Zak,' Angel finished in annoyance.

Zak drew his card in silence and activated it: it being Pot of Greed; allowing him to draw twice more. He then reactivated another Geartown Field Spell and then proceeded to use Monster Reborn to revive a Machina Fortress. Zak then Special Summoned a Malefic Cyber End Dragon, by banishing a regular Cyber End Dragon from his Extra Deck, before finally speaking up again.

'I needed a deck that worked Angel!' Zak called out angrily, 'This deck destroys Numbers and allows me to get rid of them without worrying about losing. With Skill Drain in play, your Number loses its effect that prevents it from being destroyed in battle by any monster except another Number. That's why it works!'

'That doesn't mean you have to go and destroy Numbers so hatefully!' Angel retaliated.

'Malefic Cyber End Dragon destroys your Number!' Zak shouted, 'And then Machina Fortress attacks you directly!'

The incarnation of light was obliterated by a few shots of dragonfire from Zak's wicked machine that floated above him. Angel was annoyed by that, Zak had no respect at all anymore. Then his second monster rammed into Angel; knocking her to the ground. Machina Fortress returned to its master's side of the field as Angel attempted to stand.

[Angel: 1100]

'Now our Life Points are equal, your move,' Zak said calmly.

Angel grimaced and began her turn by drawing. To her delight, she'd drawn into her own Pot of Greed and hence activated it. She couldn't believe the two cards she'd just drawn due to Pot of Greed afterwards. The first was Mystical Space Typhoon; which Angel used to destroy Zak's Skill Drain. Zak made no move against it; in fact he didn't seem to care. This was probably because he had his Malefic Cyber End Dragon taking up the field. But what he didn't know was that Angel had drawn the perfect counter to such a dangerous machine.

'I Normal Summon Metaion, the Timelord!' Angel called powerfully, much to Zak's obvious dismay.

[Metaion, the Timelord – 0 ATK – 0 DEF – FIRE Attribute – Fairy-Type – Level 10]

The Timelord looked far more like a mechanical beast rather than a fairy. Its chest was a large screen which showed the face of a middle aged man. Long arms plated in red armour extended from the top of the body while two straight wings protruded from the back. Below the chest was a bluish pillar which was the lower body of the Timelord. The figure levitated above Angel's head, itself being thrice her size. The face on its chest screen was gazing eagerly at Zak as it awaited Angel's command.

'You should know what Metaion does, since you gave it to me!' Angel shouted, 'It can't be destroyed at all, and I take no damage from any battle including it.'

Zak glared at Angel; he was obviously not pleased that she was using the card he gave her against him.

'If Metaion attacks, then all other monsters are returned to our hands; and you take 300 points of damage for each one!' Angel finished, 'You spent so much time focusing on gaining power, and now it's being used against you! Zak, power isn't the way to go, our decks beforehand were great for hunting Numbers! Don't you remember?'

'I remember almost losing numerous times!' Zak argued again, 'I don't want that to happen again!'

'I know, but there are other ways to stop it happening! Metaion, the Timelord: Attack Malefic Cyber End Dragon!'

Metaion complied eagerly and, at once, its arms began glowing with red energy. It then raised both of its arms and aimed one each at both of Zak's monsters, before releasing the red power at each. The waves of Metaion's power didn't destroy the monsters; it simply caused them to be covered in the same glow that it had created. Both of Zak's machines roared out as they were then returned to his hand and each shot of some of the red energy which hit him square in the chest, taking away 300 Life Points each. Zak was knocked off balance by Metaion's attack and now he had no monsters on his field.

[Zak: 500]

Angel ended her turn as Metaion lowered his arms and waited for his next move. Zak managed to stand up and snarled as he drew his card. Although his cards could be easily Special Summoned right back to the field, he wasn't happy to see Angel using such a powerful card against him.

'I discard two Machina Fortress from my hand to Special Summon one of them. Then I Special Summon Malefic Cyber End Dragon again by banishing another Cyber End from my Extra Deck,' Zak grunted, 'Now with my two deadly machines in Attack Mode again: I end my turn. Metaion returns to your deck at your Stand-By Phase.'

Angel just drew her card and watched Metaion dissipate into her deck. It had been good using him, but now she needed to rely on her own cards again. And, with her field empty along with Zak controlling two devastatingly powerful machines, Angel was hoping that she'd have something. She checked her hand for hope; she held The Agent of Wisdom Mercury and the trap card, Negate Attack. But the card she'd just drawn was one that she saw the most potential in: Return from a Different Dimension. Since the Agent cards she used would usually banish a lot of Fairy-Type monsters, she'd use this card as a final means of ending any duel: at the cost of half her Life Points, she could Special Summon as many banished fairies as possible. Angel knew she only had The Agent of Mystery – Earth and Hecatrice banished now; but if she could banish the rest; then she could Special Summon them later on. But for now, she had to play it safe so she set the two trap cards in her hand and Normal Summoned The Agent of Wisdom – Mercury to the field. Although this Agent didn't have any Attack points, Angel could protect it with her Negate Attack trap card.

'I end my turn there,' Angel said simply, a plan beginning to form.

Zak drew his card and gazed at Angel, 'I know you're trying to help, but can't you see that this deck works? Not even you can beat it, and I'll prove it now. Malefic Cyber End Dragon; attack Angel's monster! It's over Angel.'

'Not yet,' Angel interrupted as Zak's mechanical dragon powered itself up, 'I activate my trap: Negate Attack. This negates your attack and ends your Battle Phase! You deck isn't invincible and neither are you!'

'Grrr! Fine! Turn end!' Zak growled.

Angel began her turn and hoped that the cards she needed were going to be ready for her. She drew another Agent, this time it was The Agent of Creation – Venus.

'Thanks to The Agent of Wisdom's effect, if it was face-up and I had no cards in my hand at the end of your turn: I can draw another card during my Stand-By Phase,' Angel explained, drawing into Shift Up.

Angel heaved a sigh of relief as her deck pulled through for her, now was finally the time to get through to Zak. Angel summoned The Agent of Creation – Venus to the field and watched Zak as she spoke.

'I can pay 500 Life Points when this new Agent is face-up, and then I can Special Summon a Mystical Shine Ball from my Hand or Deck. I use this effect twice and bring out two straight from my deck!'

[Angel: 100]

'Zak, you know deep down that cruelty and power was never the right path and you knew that your old monsters were all you needed,' Angel said sadly, 'And so I activate Shift Up from my hand: raising all monsters' Levels on my field to that of the one with the highest Level. In the case, it's The Agent of Wisdom – Mercury on Level 4. That's four Level 4 monsters in total. So I Overlay my two Mystical Shine Balls at Level 4 to Xyz Summon! I summon one of your major Numbers and the first one I saw! Number 50: Black Corn!'

[Number 50: Black Corn – 2100 ATK – 1500 DEF – DARK Attribute – Plant-Type – Rank 4]

She saw Zak's face straighten up when he realised what she was getting at.

'I now Overlay both of my Agents to Xyz Summon again! Come on out: Gem-Knight Pearl!' Angel continued.

[Gem-Knight Pearl – 2600 ATK – 1900 DEF – EARTH Attribute – Rock-Type – Rank 4]

'Two of your favourite monsters, Zak! And you just threw them aside in the name of your revenge,' Angel cried out, 'But they were always your friends and partners and they never let you down! And now they'll help me bring you back! I Overlay Rank 4 Gem-Knight Pearl and Number 50: Black Corn to build a new Overlay Network! I extend Xyz Summon your true soul! Number 13: Darkshine Dragon!'

[Number 13: Darkshine Dragon – 3000 ATK – 0 DEF – DARK Attribute – Dragon-Type – Rank 4]


	20. The Darkshine

Number Thirteen tore out of the Xyz portal that had formed it with a shrieking roar. The black dragon was covered in silver armour plates that were not unlike the pieces that Zak himself wore two gigantic leathery wings sprouted from its shoulders and its menacing claws were as sharp as ever. Darkshine Dragon's roar was the sound of a beast that had been locked up for a millennia; it pierced the skies and broke the river's surface. After so long, Zak's true ace card was free again, but this time it was on Angel's side. After circling the duel field and exercising its wings for a short time, the dragon landed on its hind legs behind Angel and roared out in power once again. By now, all passers-by had turned to face the beast and watched on as the red symbols for Number 13 glowing brightly on its chest.

Zak himself looked at his monster in shock as it glared right into his eyes. Angel could see that he was remembering all the times he'd stood alongside his own Number and fought the terrors and enemies they had. Together, Zak and Number Thirteen had faced and defeated Kite Tenjo, the Number Hunter and hence saved the souls of Angel and many others. Together, Zak and Number Thirteen had faced Number Zero and its army of duel ghosts and come out on top, temporarily ending the threat that they posed. But now the dragon was facing his old master and the sadness it radiated was more than obvious. Darkshine Dragon missed Zak and it knew that Zak missed it.

'This is your card Zak, you best card,' Angel said in a meaningful tone, 'You fought with him and defeated so many evils! Now you've thrown him away like he meant nothing. Well he doesn't mean nothing Zak! Just look at him! Number 13 misses you, can't you realise that?!'

Zak couldn't find his words as he looked into the dragon's sad eyes. In response, Number Thirteen roared out a little in a clearly upset manner. Darkshine was trying to help Angel convince Zak of who he really was.

'I-I…' Zak tried to speak, but there was nothing.

Angel knew that if she attacked and destroyed Zak's Machina Fortress here and now, then she'd win and she'd have proved to Zak that his deck was not invincible. But Angel knew that there was one last turn ahead; one more turn to truly prove to Zak that his new personality and deck was not the right path; one more turn to prove to Zak that Number Thirteen should be by his side. And so Angel ended her turn by leaving Number Thirteen in Attack Mode on her side of the field. It took a few moments for Zak to snap to his senses and move his gaze from the dragon's eyes back to his deck. Zak finally drew his card, but this time without the ferocity that he normally did.

'Angel, by giving me another turn, you only proved that my way is better! Will Number Zero give me extra turns just because it bought out a strong monster? No!' Zak said powerfully, 'And I can't let others have extra turns either! Because this will happen; you'll only be at chance of losing next turn! That's where this deck doesn't fail! It doesn't give extra turns, it just wins; even against Numbers!'

'Then prove it,' Angel spat, 'Destroy your own Number!'

'Fine! Malefic Cyber End Dragon! Attack Number…' Zak trailed off, pointing at Number Thirteen.

Angel watched on as Zak stopped. He was pointing at his own Number Thirteen, but he couldn't bring himself to destroy it. Zak was making eye contact with the dragon as it roared sadly once more.

'Attack…' Zak tried to give the command, 'Attack…'

Angel waited for Zak to win, but he just couldn't do it. After all this time, after so many battles and even with his changed personality and execution deck; Zak could not destroy his favourite and most loyal card. Angel gave a silent sigh of relief when she saw that what she'd been saying all this time had finally sunk in. Zak was finally seeing his wrongs and finally opening his eyes and heart again. He lowered his arm from pointing at Number Thirteen and then bowed his head.

'I end my turn,' Zak said weakly.

Angel drew her card and was happy to see that it was the last piece she needed to finish the duel: Soul Release. She activated it and Banished Athena, Master Hyperion and Number 88: Goddess of Light from her own Graveyard as well as two Machina Fortresses from Zak's Graveyard. Then she activated her last face down trap: Return from the Different Dimension. The card cost her half of her Life Points; but it was more than worth it.

[Angel: 50]

Angel Special Summoned Master Hyperion, Athena, Number 88 and The Agent of Mystery – Earth from her Banished zone to her side of the field; giving her a total of five monsters compared to Zak's two.

'I activate Master Hyperion's effect!' Angel called out, 'By banishing Angel O7 from my Graveyard; I can destroy Malefic Cyber End Dragon!'

Zak didn't react; his eyes were covered by the shadow thrown by his hood. Angel knew that he'd been defeated in mind and spirit though, and she just needed to finish it with his physical defeat. And now, it was finally time to do it.

'Zak, this is truly it,' Angel said calmly, 'I've told you how I feel and now I'll bring my feelings to you with your own Number. Darkshine Dragon: destroy Machina Fortress! Shining Shadow Surge!'

The chaotic dragon complied and instantly flew up into the sky where it let off one last powerful roar before covering itself in its silvery flame. It then gazed directly at Zak once more before swooping down directly into his Machina Fortress; destroying the latter in a large explosion. Angel shielded herself from the blast and Zak was knocked backward by the force of his true Number.

[Zak: 0] [Winner: Angel]

The Augmented Reality faded as Angel lowered her D-Pad and removed her D-Gazer. Zak just lay flat on his back, unwilling to move after the finishing attack from his own true Number. Angel hoped that everything she'd said had sunken into him during that duel, but she wasn't sure due to his distant expression. Angel sighed and pulled out Number Thirteen before placing it in Zak's hand along with its Chaos Evolution and Number 50: Black Corn. Angel turned to head back to her apartment, and said one last thing to Zak before she left.

'Come find me when you've found yourself,' Angel said solemnly.

Zak didn't react and so Angel just walked off, leaving him where he lay. Angel just tried not to think about it as she walked; Zak was still her friend and she cared about him, but he needed to learn. For now, Angel just wanted to go back to her own apartment and cool off with a meal and a shower. Hopefully a brighter Zak would turn up later and apologize to her for his actions since he'd returned. Zak could keep his execution deck for all she cared, as long as she got the old him back. Angel felt sad again as she walked along in the mid-afternoon sun. It was beginning to get cloudy now and it seemed as if it was going to rain soon. Angel picked up her pace into a light run before the sky opened up. She returned home before the rain came along, but she hadn't seen nor heard from Zak at all. Angel turned around as she reached the front door of the apartment complex and hoped to see a changed Zak behind her. But her view was void of anyone and, with a sigh, Angel headed indoors.

Zak had risen to his feet only a few minutes after Angel had left. He felt the true heartbreak of what he'd done. Zak knew that he'd scared and upset numerous people, including his true friend. He felt worse and worse as he thought about it; she'd stuck by him even with his change and hadn't complained much about it. She had been fine with his new execution deck and hadn't objected after her first complaints.

'And this is how I repay her?!' Zak thought angrily, 'Ah! What have I done?'

Zak sighed deeply and looked at the three cards that Angel had left him with. He smiled sadly as he felt the presence of Number Thirteen surrounding him once more. The dragon was happy to be back with him, but it was still sad that he'd changed.

'I'm sorry, friend,' Zak spoke softly to the card.

He then added the three cards to his Extra Deck and hoped that he'd be able to make amends for what he'd done.

'And Angel, I'll find myself; I promise,' Zak said to the sky, as it opened up and rain poured down upon him.


	21. The Rain

Zak was at ends with himself as he walked through the rain aimlessly. While his true ace cards and his true friends were back with him in his execution deck, he felt no better about himself. The thoughts of the pain and suffering he'd caused since he'd returned from the cold Heartland were constantly preying on his mind. Zak had no idea what to do now as so many different thoughts and idea flooded his mind.

Number Zero.

Number Thirteen.

Execution Deck.

Angel.

Where was he to begin? Zak simply sighed at his own inability to choose. He had no idea where Kite's Duel Ghost or Number Zero were or even what they were truly planning, so that was a dead end. He could simply go and hunt down a Numbered Duelist and demand some answers, but that just didn't feel right after his last duel. Number Thirteen, its Chaos Evolution and Number 50 were all now residing in Zak's deck; but summoning any of them was an ordeal in itself with the cards he now used. Even his own Synchro monster, Crimson Blader, could not be summoned without the opponent having a Tuner monster.

And the execution deck itself was no longer as invincible as Zak had once thought. Angel had just defeated it, not to mention it had next to no capabilities of Synchro or Xyz Summoning. All it could do was beat down opponents with large Attack points and Skill Drain, which was a card Zak had only used once so far in a duel that lasted two turns. The deck was a combination of the cards had previously owned in his original Number Hunting deck and the cards he'd scrounged from the alternate timestream. After Number Zero's defeat, over half the cards would disappear and Zak would be left without a full deck. This, of course, was not something he was looking forward to.

And finally there was Angel, the girl that had stood by Zak's side the entire time of his hunting. The girl that had helped him time and again and one of the only true friends Zak had ever had. And now Zak had alienated her with his desire for vengeance. After another saddened sigh drowned out by the rain, Zak finally resolved to head to the place where he always felt at home; the rooftop of Heartland Hospital. The walk to such a place was a short one indeed, and so Zak decided to pick up the trudging pace he held at the moment.

Upon reaching the street of the Hospital, Zak looked to the sky near the roof of the Hospital he called home. Under the downpour of the rain, Zak swore he could hear voices from the roof. Normally Zak would have assumed that there was an emergency and the voices would be from the medics and paramedics on scene. But these voices were different and sounded in a familiar tone. The tone and flow was a competitive one; was there a duel taking place of the roof of Heartland Hospital? Zak frowned, he was interested now. Normally he would be the one duelling at such a location; even if those duels had been life or death situations for the most part. Who could possibly be duelling now, and in the rain?

Zak looked around for hope of an answer, but only spotted a figure atop another tall office building overlooking the Hospital roof. The figure, even though he was miniscule from Zak's vantage, was all too recognizable as he stood overlooking the duel taking place. Kite and his robot, Orbital 7, were up to something and Zak was all too eager to find out what it was. It had been a while since Zak and Kite had clashed, and Zak felt a strange sense of rivalry toward the Photon duellist. Finally deciding on a plan, Zak rushed toward the base of the building that Kite stood atop. The doors flung open as a drenched Zak rushed toward the elevator; surprising civilians as he did. The elevator ride wasn't quite as fast as the one that existed in the Hospital; but it was good enough to give Zak time to think about what he was actually doing.

Zak remembered his clashes with Kite, and there was no doubt a high chance of a duel taking place between them once Zak reached the roof. This gave Zak second thoughts about his actions; was he ready to duel such a powerful opponent if the event arose? He'd just lost to his closest friend and was now in a bit of a wreck. Surely this would lower his chances against Kite in a duel. But before Zak could think about trying to escape his plausible fate; the elevator doors had dinged open for the rooftop of the office building. The sound and movement had caused Kite to shift his focus from the duel on top of the Hospital roof to the newcomer. Kite raised his duel disk as he recognized Zak exiting from the elevator, but Zak raised his arms as a sign of peace; he knew that he was not ready to duel just yet.

Kite frowned and lowered his arm, maintaining Zak's gaze. Zak could tell that Kite was remembering their previous clash and was trying to determine what to do about Zak's presence now of all times.

'Hey… Kite,' Zak tried to begin.

'Why are you here?' Kite snapped quickly, breaking through the small talk.

Zak nodded and lowered his head, 'I was wondering the same thing of you. I mean you no harm.'

'Fine. There's a duel which I have taken an interest in atop the Heartland Hospital. You now know what I'm up to, so leave.'

Zak found himself a tad annoyed but Kite's attitude. While he himself wasn't exactly the social type, Zak saw Kite's manner of speaking as simply rude. As such, Zak made no effort to leave. Though he was in a bit of a weakened mental state; Zak was not about to let Kite of all people push him around.

'Who's duelling?' Zak asked strongly, walking to where Kite stood. This action noticeably annoyed Kite even Orbital 7 to an extent.

Kite didn't even answer and simply waited for Zak to recognize the two duellists. Zak put on his D-Gazer and squinted at the rooftop of the Hospital which was across the street from them. To his shock, Zak recognized both Shark and Yuma as the two duellists. Yuma's field was not one that Zak considered a strong defence: only two low level 'Gogogo' monsters in defence position and a Continuous Spell to try to protect from Effect damage. Shark's field was a different story though; with three Xyz monsters all up and the Attack points to match. Shark rested on a reasonable 3000 Life Points while Yuma stood with 1100. Zak was questioning how Yuma had managed to become Duel Champion at all.

'Is there a reason behind this duel?' Zak asked calmly, hoping Kite would at least respond.

'Long story,' Was all Zak received.

Zak took that as a message to just watch and stay silent; so Zak did just that. Shark had just directed all of his monsters to wage a full on assault which would have been the end of Yuma; but by some miracle: Yuma was still standing with one monster, Gagaga Gardna, and 100 Life Points. Shark had then ended his turn. Zak was interested in Yuma as he had been for quite some time; the latter possessed Numbers and was the Duel Champion. Zak had duelled Yuma's Duel Ghost in the alternate timestream which had ended in a draw, much to Zak's annoyance. No matter how well Yuma duelled, Zak had never seen him as a powerful duellist. Then again, he'd never seen Yuma duel first hand and now was his chance to do just that.

Zak and Kite watched in silence as Yuma summoned Ganbara Knight. Zak had no idea what Yuma was going to do against the 3000 Life Points and three Xyz monsters that Shark had against him, but surely the Duel Champion could do something at least. Yuma overlayed his two monsters into Heroic Champion – Excalibur; which Zak smiled at. This was the Duel Champion that Zak had hoped for. Upon equipping his new Xyz monster with an equip card called The Strongest Shield and then using the monster's effect, Yuma had raised its Attack to 8000 no less. A single slash from the great warrior was all that was needed for Yuma to end the duel against all odds in his favour. Zak was impressed, but had seen enough. He turned back toward the elevator as the duel ended. Kite stayed put and watched Yuma try to hug Shark as the rain cleared up. Zak looked to the sky as a rainbow formed and muttered 'typical' under his breath as he walked.


	22. The Reflection

Zak was almost to the elevator when he heard Kite speak to him again.

'How is she?' Kite asked, remembering the last time he and Zak had encountered each other. That fateful duel where Kite had taken Angel's soul and Zak had fought Kite to get it back, eventually coming out on top.

'Fine, thanks,' Zak said slowly, thinking about the very same duel, 'How have you been holding up?'

'I've held up enough. Still hunting Numbers?' Kite asked calmly.

'What if I am?' Zak replied suspiciously.

'The Barians are doing the same.'

'I am aware of that.'

'They have Over Hundred Numbers.'

Zak turned to face Kite and promptly frowned at the new information. This was news to him, and it did not sound good.

'What are they?' Zak questioned.

'It's self-explanatory; an Over Hundred is a Number with a number more than 100; such as the faced Number 107 I faced only days ago,' Kite answered seriously, 'It's better you don't get involved anymore.'

'There are other matters at hand too, Kite,' Zak countered, 'Like Number Zero. Heard of that yet?'

'Enlighten me.'

'The Overlord of Numbers, so to speak. It aims to take over every duelist alive by gaining all of the Numbers for itself. If you or Yuma or anyone has a large amount of Numbers, it'll come after you.'

'I have no Numbers. Yuma has them.'

'Then protect him. How about we cut a deal?'

'Out with it,' Kite said without a hint of interest.

'You focus on the Over Hundred Numbers and the Barians. Angel and I will focus on Number Zero.'

Kite gave a small laugh in derision. Zak said nothing.

'You think you can take on 'The Overlord of Numbers' alone?' Kite said judgmentally, turning to leave, 'Fine, if you fail; then I'll deal with it myself.'

'It uses your deck,' Zak said simply, 'It uses your Duel Ghost as a vessel.'

Kite stopped in his tracks at this revelation. Kite turned back to face the solemn faced Zak who now stood in the centre of the roof; halfway between Kite and the elevator. All this time, Orbital 7 was silent out of fear for both his master and partially of Zak. Kite frowned at Zak and tried to think of a plan for what to do about both threats to Heartland City.

'All of it? Neo Galaxy-Eyes?' Kite asked in an angrier voice.

'All cards you had at its time of creation. That means so,' Zak responded evenly.

'You had better be able to handle that,' Kite finally said sharply, 'Or there won't be a reason to fight anymore. I'll take care of the Over Hundreds. See to it that Number Zero doesn't begin his little countdown to possess all duellists. Yuma has too many Numbers anyway, so I'll be keeping a close eye on him.'

And with that closing pep talk of sorts, Kite glared at Orbital 7, who promptly turned into a glider, and the duo flew off toward the centre of Heartland. This left Zak with loneliness, something he was more than used to. But it left him without much else. If anything, it left him with more questions rather than answers, such as about the Over Hundred Numbers. Were there really Numbers above the original one hundred? And did Number Zero control these too? There were too many problems and questions for Zak to answer. He needed to solve them one step at a time; and he was going to start with Angel.

The elevator gave him instant access to the ground floor within seconds of stepping within its bounds. After all that he'd done to her and everyone else; how was he to apologize to Angel? This question was the hardest of all for Zak to answer; his time in the cold Heartland having clouded his mind from who he really was. And the execution deck he now wielded did nothing to help him find any answers. All it would do is win; against anything. Now while Zak was thankful for that fact as it helped him to take down Numbers and Chaos Xyzs; it wasn't much good for any other duels. There was no challenge when using it at all. Just destruction.

But there was no time to focus on that just yet; Zak knew that he had to find her first. Angel was more than likely at her apartment, waiting for him to come to her with his apology; and this was exactly what Zak intended to do. And maybe he could think of what to say during his journey there. It would be quick and easy to resort to public transport to take him where he needed; but Zak felt it just would not be right for something such as this. He needed to think in peace and walk to his destination to prove to Angel that he was back and he was still her friend. There was no easy way out of this one.

And so his journey to his untimely end began: apologizing to an upset girl whom he cared about. Zak had always thought that he'd meet his end at the hands of Number Zero or a Barian; but never from an upset Angel. But there were just some things in life which no one could have guessed. A walk to Angel's apartment from Heartland Hospital was not short by any means; but it wasn't a marathon either, so Zak was only up for a 30 minute walk or so. Something which Zak hoped would give him time to reflect about his past since returning from the alternate timestream.

He'd been ruthless and chaotic in his temporary quest for vengeance; but that was already more than obvious. Zak knew that he could not change what he'd committed; what's in the past is done. But Zak could look to the future; and that would mean at least stopping Number Zero and making ends meet with those he'd wronged, Angel being at the top of his list. But this also left the Over Hundred Numbers. Zak knew that he'd need to stop Number Zero quickly before being able to help Kite and Yuma stop them. This was okay, because if one major threat was down for the count; then the second wouldn't be as much of an issue than if both were up at once. Zak then looked up from his mental train of thought to see that he was already halfway toward his end of a destination. Despite the rain having cleared up; the atmosphere was no less gloomy, and for good reason. But it was then that Zak's train of thought hit a wreck when the awfully familiar feeling of darkness clogged his senses.

A Number Holder was nearby and, being a Number Hunter, it was Zak's duty to retrieve said Number and release the user from its dark hold. Zak had neared a small plaza now which just so happened to be busy with people about. This made locating his next target all the more difficult. But then Zak felt something he hadn't felt in ages; Number Thirteen's power, guiding him in the direction he needed. Through the bustling huddles of people young and old was the dark presence and Number Thirteen's power guiding Zak towards it. Then he came across the source of the Number to be hunted; a teenage boy who seemed to be two years or so his junior. The teen was just leaving the plaza out of another exit to the one Zak had entered through.

Dressed in shorts, a red t-shirt and a checked hoodie along with a backwards cap; the teen did not seem the type to be affected by such darkness like that of the Number within; but the dark presence Zak felt was undeniable. And so Zak followed quietly behind the teen, waiting to see what he would do in order for Zak to make the opportune strike. The teen seemed to be making a beeline of sorts to the skate park close by, and so Zak decided it'd be easier to just come out and challenge him outright. Then he'd take the Number, question about Number Zero and return to Angel. Despite the rather rudimentary idea behind Zak's current plan of events; it was as good a plan as any and would serve to see Zak through as far as he needed.

'Hey kid!' Zak shouted to the teen, making himself known. The teen simply stopped and turned around to gaze suspiciously at Zak.

'What do ya want?' Was the reply Zak had earned, and so Zak just raised his duel disk to signify what he in fact wanted.

'Your Number,' Zak added to make things quite clear for the teen in front of him.

'Fine! Come and get it! I dare you!' Shouted the teen in a challenging tone; an excitement which surprised Zak.

[Zak: 4000] [Lachie: 4000]


	23. The Shield

Zak gave the first move to his opponent as the two drew their hands. Zak felt a tad off his game after the last duel with Angel; as if he'd lost his faith in his skill and deck, however there was no time for second thoughts now. All he could do was hope that his execution deck would continue to pull through and chain on another win as it would usually do; provided Lachie wasn't some sort of super duelling champion that Zak knew of. However; Zak's opponent did nothing more than set both a monster and two cards facedown before his turn was ended.

'Come at me bro!' Lachie shouted out enthusiastically; something which puzzled Zak. Weren't Numbered Duellists darker and less fun to duel against?

'If that's what you want,' Zak replied in a monotone voice, 'Then you got it. My turn now; I draw!'

'I summon Machina Gearframe; Attack Mode!' Zak shouted as his humanoid machine burst from nowhere, 'Then its effect to add a Machina card to my hand other than itself activates! I add Machina Fortress! Now Machina Gearframe! Attack his facedown!'

With 1800 Attack Points; there weren't many monsters that could stand against it on the first turn, and so Machina Gearframe unleashed a solid metallic punch against the monster that lay in wait for its strike. The card was flipped up to reveal Stone Statue of the Aztecs; a monster boasting 2000 Defence Points.

'I was hoping you'd do that man!' Lachie called out, 'My statue's ability doubled any damage you'd take! So that'd be 400 Points of reflected damage; but I'm activating my facedown: The Reliable Guardian, which gives my Statue another 700 Points of Defending power! So take this: 1800 reflected points of direct damage!'

[Zak: 2200]

Zak was shocked; he'd lost almost half his Life Points in only four cards played. Not a good start by his standards at all; but he was still in this and Zak knew he needed some more offense before ending his turn.

'I now discard Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon so I can Special Summon Machina Fortress!' Zak said as he called his second machine forth.

Rearing with 2500 Attack Points and a few deadly effects to boot; Machina Fortress was a deadly ace of Zak's deck. And next turn its power would be used to destroy Lachie's Stone Statue of the Aztecs. But for now; Zak needed to protect it; so he equipped it with his Machina Gearframe. Zak set two of the cards in his hand, leaving him with two, before ending his turn with a grunt. Lachie drew instinctively with a wide grin, confusing Zak as to why the former had a Number even further.

'Ha ha! I sacrifice Stone Statue of the Aztecs to set a new monster. And here comes two more facedowns! Over to you!' Lachie beamed, lowering the remaining card in his hand.

Zak now realised that Lachie's deck type was a defensive build which relied on dealing effect and reflected battle damage. No doubt the monster Lachie had just Set was a new beast with high Defence and an effect to weaken Zak's monsters. But Zak was fine with that; because one of his facedown cards was Skill Drain and it would negate any hazardous effect that would seek to hinder him while leaving almost all of his monsters untouched.

Zak drew for turn and searched his hand and field for an answer. All he really had was the capabilities to summon another Machina Fortress and then attack repeatedly. However Zak had both Skill Drain and Forbidden Lance facedown; so he doubted that much, if any, damage would befall him if he attacked. A Mirror Force or Magic Cylinder would be rendered useless by Forbidden Lance and Skill Drain would take care of Lachie's monster effect. In his hand, Zak had a Machina Fortress, Malefic Cyber End Dragon and Geartown. The easiest idea was to activate the Field Spell and then Special Summon Malefic Cyber End Dragon or Machina Fortress, but something was stopping Zak from doing such. Lachie played a clearly defensive deck and had three facedown cards along with an Advanced Set monster which meant trouble.

Zak decided that the best offense here was to play it a bit more safely; since last time he was reckless: he had lost almost half his Life Points. Summoning a monster and relentlessly attacking was not the way to go against this opponent just yet. Zak resolved on using what he had on his field for now and saving his hand for later on; so he directed Machina Fortress, still equipped with his Machina Gearframe for protection, to attack the facedown monster Lachie controlled.

'I hoped you'd do that too!' Lachie laughed, 'I activate my Trap Card: Ordeal of a Traveler! Now since you attacked; you must choose a card in my hand and guess what type it is. If you get it right; then your attack continues. But if you choose wrong, then your monster goes back to your hand! I have one card in my hand: so what is it?'

Zak grunted; he should have foreseen this kind of move. He considered activating his Forbidden Lance to bypass the effect; but then Machina Fortress' Attack Points would be far too low to help in any way. Zak knew he had to guess, but what would it be? Thinking logically, Zak determined that if it was a trap; then Lachie would have already played it. It could be a Spell, but another strongly defensive monster seemed far more likely. Besides; most decks were built with about half of the cards being monsters; so the odds were in that favour.

'I call Monster!' Zak called out confidently, certain that he was right. But Lachie's grin only widened as he revealed the card.

It was Shield & Sword: a Spell Card. Machina Fortress was instantly returned to Zak's hand and the Machina Gearframe equipped to it was destroyed. Zak grunted again; now he had no monsters to defend him; so he activated his Geartown Field Spell and Special Summoned Malefic Cyber End Dragon, by banishing the original Cyber End Dragon from his Extra Deck, before ending his turn. This left him with a hand of only two Machina Fortress': something Zak hoped would at least help him pull through another few rounds. But with a 4000 Attack Point death machine on his Field; that didn't seem to be a problem.

'My turn again, go draw!' Came Lachie's cheerful voice, 'I Flip Summon Guardian Sphinx! Now this bad boy, when Flip Summoned like this, returns all your monsters to your hand!'

Zak panicked for a split second, before realising that Skill Drain would negate such an effect.

'I activate my Trap Card then! Skill Drain!' Zak shouted in response, less statically this time around, 'At the cost of 1000 of my Life Points; while this is faceup: all faceup monsters have their effects negated! Guardian Sphinx has no effect now!'

[Zak: 1200]

'Haha; no! I chain on with Mystical Space Typhoon; destroying your Skill Drain and allowing my Guardian Sphinx to resolve normally,' Lachie retorted, 'Say goodbye to your Malefic Cyber End Dragon!'

Zak was annoyed to see that he had only 1200 Life Points while Lachie had 4000 and a monster with 1700 Attack Points. This only got worse when Lachie activated the Shield & Sword Spell card he had in hand: switching the 2400 Defence Points Guardian Sphinx had with its 1700 Attack Points; making it more powerful.

'This was easy then,' Lachie said calmly as he directed Guardian Sphinx to attack directly.

This, however, was one thing Zak was ready for and he activated his facedown Forbidden Lance to prove it, targeting Lachie's Guardian Sphinx.

'With this Quickplay Spell Card, Lachie, your monster loses 800 Attack Points,' Zak explained, 'And it becomes unaffected by other Spells or Traps this turn only. So not only does Guardian Sphinx lose 800 Attack Points; but the power of Shield & Sword is no longer powering it up; so its original Attack returns to 1700. In other words, Lachie, Guardian Sphinx has only 900 Attack points: not enough to win!'

'So? You'll still have only 300 Life Points left!' Lachie roared in triumph.

[Zak: 300]

Zak was blasted back a fair way at the rock solid hit knocked him off his feet. Lachie grinned once again as he set another facedown monster and activated the second effect of Guardian Sphinx.

'I can flip this card facedown once per turn,' Lachie laughed, 'So I'll be able to bounce all your monsters once again next round. And then I'll really win! But I'll let you try and beat me. Go on, I dare you!'

Zak sighed as he rose to his feet and drew his new card. Then he realised that Lachie's hand was now empty; so he couldn't use Ordeal of a Traveler against Zak! This was good news; it meant Zak could attack all out and not worry about anything; except for the other facedown card Lachie had along with his new monster. But with 300 Life Points, Zak had to do something. He'd drawn into Pot of Duality; which would allow him to reveal the top three cards of his deck at the cost of no Special Summons this turn. Zak knew it wasn't worth the risk; and he had a better plan anyway.

'I discard two Machina Fortress' to the Graveyard to Special Summon one of them straight to the field!' Zak bellowed, 'Now I discard the Malefic Cyber End Dragon in my hand to Special Summon the other! That's two Machina Fortress' to match your two defensive monsters! So let's see how your rocks stand in the way of my metal!'


	24. The Stone King

'Now go my first Machina Fortress!' Zak commanded, 'Attack his facedown Guardian Sphinx!'

Machina Fortress did as it was asked; riddling the facedown monster with bullets aplenty, and quickly sending it straight to the Graveyard just as Zak got ready for the second attack against the Rock defence of Lachie's.

'Machina Fortress number two: destroy his last monster!' Zak bellowed powerfully, finally taking the lead in monsters and hopefully soon in Life Points.

The second Machina Fortress too unloaded a clip of lightning fast bullets into Lachie's remaining monster: flipping it face up and revealing it as Guardian Statue. Zak was pleased to see that its effect would have only worked if Lachie had Flip Summoned it, and so it was destroyed without effect. Zak ended his turn there; having only a Pot of Duality in hand and 300 Life Points to spare. Lachie did have the full 4000, but had no hand and only a facedown card along with Ordeal of a Traveler to aid him.

Lachie seemed less than pleased to be placed at the disadvantage, and this was shown by the now lack of smile upon his face as he drew his card for the start of his turn. He gave it one look before smiling again, a tad darker this time. Zak could see that it meant that his Number was coming.

'I summon Block Golem to the field in Attack Position!' Lachie shouted out to the sky, as if calling to the heavens to aid him.

Zak was rather unimpressed with the new monster, unless it had a fantastic effect, 1000 Attack Points weren't about to deal much damage to him. But it did have an effect which Lachie was all too quick to activate.

'By tributing Block Golem when I only have EARTH monsters in my Graveyard: I can Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower Rocks from my Graveyard to the field with their effects unable to be activated,' Lachie explained in a dark cheery tone, 'I tribute Block Golem to Special Summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs and Guardian Statue!'

That's two Level four monsters, Zak thought, is this it?

'I overlay my 2 Level 4 monsters to build the Overlay Network!' Lachie roared, 'Rocks frozen in time will become one to form the ultimate defence… Fuse to form my true shield! Go! Xyz Summon! Number 81: Clay – GuardLord of Earth!'

[Number 81: Clay – GuardLord of Earth – 0 ATK – 3000 DEF – EARTH Attribute – Rock-Type – Rank 4]

The four-legged stone monolith rose from the ground after being unsealed from a form of shield. Smooth rock covered the entirety of the great lion of stone. The solid beast sat in wait behind its owner and let out a long deep roar which shook the earth itself. The blue glowing symbols for Number 81 were vivid against the dull grey-brown of its right shoulder. The back of Lachie's right hand shared the same symbols and the teen laughed as his new barricade settled down. This was going to take some work, Zak thought.

'Now by using one of Clay's Overlay Units,' Lachie tried to contain himself, 'I can then target a Level 4 EARTH monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it in Defence Position with no effects. However this monster cannot be destroyed by battle while Clay is faceup either! I use an Overlay Unit to Special Summon the same Overlay Unit: that being Stone Statue of the Aztecs! Now with two invincible monsters: I end my turn!'

Zak grimaced at the situation: while he was in no real danger, he had no way of overcoming his opponent's monsters. Zak drew for his turn and was rewarded with Limiter Removal. While it would double his monsters' Attack Points; it was no use due to their destruction at the end of the turn and the fact that he couldn't destroy Lachie's monsters or even damage him. Zak then decided to opt for using Pot of Duality to try and get a more usable card.

'I activate Pot of Duality; which reveals the top three of my cards and allows me to add one to my hand! The cards revealed are Cyber Valley, Dark Bribe and Starlight Road! I choose to add Cyber Valley; which I now summon! The other two cards are shuffled back into my deck and I may not Special Summon this turn. I shall now use Cyber Valley's ability! By banishing both it and one of my Machina Fortress', I can draw two new cards!'

Despite the fact he'd lost some of his attack power; Zak had drawn into two fantastic cards: Monster Reborn and Heavy Storm. Combined with Limiter Removal, Zak had a new plan to defeat Lachie and his Number; and so he set Limiter Removal and ended his turn. Lachie instantly began his draw and grinned wildly upon seeing what it was. Zak had a bad feeling about what was coming.

'First I activate Clay's special ability once more; using and Overlay Unit to Special Summon Guardian Statue in Defence Mode,' Lachie said smoothly.

This made his defence stronger; but not invincible, Zak thought.

'I activate Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force!' Lachie roared in power, as a Barian Emblem formed on his forehead, 'I Rank-Up Number 81 to bring out the true power of Barian might! Descend with the shield to destroy all and bring my victory for the Barian World! Chaos Xyz Change! Chaos Number 81: Ramos – GodKing of Stone!'

[Chaos Number 81: Ramos – GodKing of Stone – 2000 ATK – 3000 DEF – EARTH Attribute – Rock-Type – Rank 5]

The lion made of stone was now a chimera of the same material, except with red glowing patches that signified it as a Chaos Xyz used by the Barian forces. Its roar was twice as ground-shaking and deafening than it had been before its dark evolution. Zak was both afraid and intrigued: a Number being Ranked-Up? This was new.

'Ramos forces all monsters on the field into Attack Mode when he's summoned,' Lachie laughed darkly, 'Now by using his Overlay Unit; the Attack and Defence of all current monsters is switched while Ramos is faceup! This makes Ramos have 3000 Attack; my Stone Statue have 2200 Attack and Guardian Statue have 1400 Attack! And as for your Machina Fortress; it has only 1600 Attack! This is the end! Go Ramos! Destroy his last machine and wipe out his Life Points! Thundering Stone Destruction!'

Zak had only one move to prevent his defeat, as much as he hated it.

'I activate my facedown Limiter Removal!' Zak shouted back as Ramos raised a huge stone paw of a fist and began to slam it down towards the tiny Machina Fortress in comparison, 'The Attack Points of all my Machines is doubled until the End Phase! Machina Fortress has 3200 Attack Points now; more than Ramos!'

Machina Fortress was quickly doubled in size and able to throw off the stone paw that Ramos had thrown at it.

'A last minute defence! Ramos is a Number and cannot be destroyed by your little Machine; even if I take damage!' Lachie yelled out, 'And now that I end my turn: Machina Fortress is destroyed! You'll be through next turn man!'

[Lachie: 3800]

'I draw then!' Zak shouted, finding something which he'd thought he'd lost long ago: a sense of fun, 'I summon Machina Gearframe! And I add Machina Cannon to my hand with its effect! Next up is Heavy Storm: destroying every Spell and Trap on the field! That means Ordeal of a Traveler, your facedown and my Geartown!'

'So what? That does nothing to me!' Lachie bellowed.

'But it more than helps me!' Zak shouted back, 'When my Geartown is destroyed: I can Special Summon an Ancient Gear monster from my hand, deck or Graveyard! I call forth the Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon sleeping in my grave!'

The rusty beast of bolts broke free from its degrading prison and rose to Zak's side of the field; joining Machina Gearframe. Despite the rather diminishing appearance; the Ancient Gear was on par with Lachie's Number with 3000 Attack Points.

'Now for two more monsters!' Called Zak, 'I discard Machina Cannon from my hand to Special Summon Machina Fortress from my Graveyard! And finally I activate Monster Reborn; to Special Summon your Guardian Sphinx!'

Lachie's face dropped when he saw the final card in the puzzle of the end of the duel. Zak calmly flipped Guardia Sphinx facedown with its effect; before Flip Summoning it for its effect: returning all monsters Lachie controlled to his hand, or to the Extra Deck in the case of Chaos Number 81. Now Lachie's Field was entirely empty and Zak controlled 4 monsters. Both duellists knew what was about to happen.

'Here we go! Machina Fortress: attack Lachie directly!' Zak began calmly.

Lachie was almost knocked off his feet by Machina Fortress' direct strike, but Zak's next attack would finish it.

[Lachie: 1300]

'Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon: finish this,' Zak gave the last command, sending Lachie blasting backwards.

[Lachie: 0] [Winner: Zak]


	25. The Challenge

Before Zak could even raise his arm to unleash the Photon Gauntlet at his downed opponent; the smooth and deadly voice belonging to Number Zero sounded from Lachie as the latter's eye glowed bright red. Zak decided to hear what Number Zero had to say before cutting it off from its host as he'd done so last time; maybe he'd get some information on how to stop the dark overlord. Although Zak had not missed the cruel tone of Number Zero's voice.

'Hunter,' The voice said smoothly, 'It will be over soon enough.'

'And what makes you say that?' Zak asked suspiciously, 'You need all the Numbers don't you?'

'Maybe. Maybe not.'

'Then why don't we duel right here and now and actually settle this?!' Zak felt a burst of rage escape him.

'Your darkness is surely fitting of your deck, Hunter, but why would I need to duel you?'

'For the Numbers I have. Beat me, and they'll be yours. That is what you want right, Zero?'

'Interesting; Number 22, Number 50, Number 13, its evolution and now the Number you'll take off young Lachie here. Five more Numbers to finish my plan. Five more cards for my dark army.'

Zak decided it would be a better idea to find out why Number Zero needed an army of duellists rather than just interrupt with the Photon Gauntlet like last time.

'And what will your dark army prove?' Zak asked calmly, 'You'll have no one else to fight, nothing to defeat and not a single opponent to oppose you. A dark army consisting of everyone seems rather useless'

'Useless only if your mind is closed, Hunter,' The voice replied with what seemed like a commanding tone, 'The duellists of the world are only a forefront to my schemes. I never sought to destroy this world: but to save it!'

Zak was shocked; why would Number Zero want to save the world? And how would it do such a thing with all duellists under its command? Surely there was more to it than that.

'How would controlling everyone save this world?' Zak retorted, 'Taking away all free will is not saving!'

'Once again, your mind is closed, Hunter,' Zero replied calmly, 'I need an army of duellists to do only one thing for me. They will find for me the Numeron Code. With it, I will free this world and end all pain.'

'And what might this 'Numeron Code' be?' Zak questioned, trying to stay calm.

'That is a story for another time, Hunter,' Zero cackled, 'For now I sense that something has happened to your Hunter in crime. Surely having so many Numbers about her cannot be very safe. It would be a shame if there was an entity hunting down Hunters like yourself and her.'

Zak froze in place; Number Zero meant Angel. Had it got to her?

'…And this entity had reached her. Wouldn't that be terrible, Hunter?' Zero finished darkly.

'Angel…' Zak trailed off, wide eyed, 'No…'

'Yes, Hunter: alone because you broke her little heart. Now my darkness has found her. And what might the best part about this be?'

Zak couldn't think straight; he had to get to Angel's apartment. He had to save her!

'The best part,' Zero laughed, 'Is that this was your doing! Had you stayed with her, you could've protected her. But you tossed her away for your revenge…'

Number Zero's voice faded as it released Lachie from its grasp. Lachie fell to the ground, barely conscious after the dark entity had passed through him. Zak stood there silently in shock. But his mind quickly refocused after he came to grips with all that was now happening: Angel was in danger and he had to save her at all costs! Zak quickly used his Photon Gauntlet on Lachie in order to retrieve the Number so that it would not fall back into Number Zero's grasp. The Chaos Number and Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force had already faded away before Zak could get to them; but he didn't care. Zak instantly grabbed the Number 81 and ran as fast as could possibly could toward the apartment where Angel usually resided.

While not being as fit as he usually was since coming back from the alternate timestream; Zak was pumped with fear and adrenaline for Angel's sake. It took him no less than five minutes to duck and weave through traffic, streets and crowds before finally reaching Angel's apartment. Key for her apartment in hand, Zak burst through the front doors of the complex and jumped into the elevator before riding it to Angel's floor. He reached her door and was shocked to see it half open already. Zak rushed inside and called out for his friend.

'Angel!' Zak cried, 'ANGEL!'

No answer. Just silence.

'No…' Zak yelled as he pounded his fists on the table in the middle of the room, 'No!'

Zak looked about frantically but there were no signs of a struggle at all. The only thing that was different from when he and Angel had left was a small note on the table. Inside the folded note were a few cards which Zak set aside to look at after reading the note:

"She left these for you, Hunter.

Want her?

Your favourite place.

All Numbers.

- 0"

The note was short and neatly written, most likely done so by KiteZERO under Number Zero's influence, which explained the signature at the end. Zak understood what the note meant; Number Zero was waiting for him on the roof of the Heartland Hospital with Angel, expecting Zak to arrive with all of his Numbers in exchange for her. Zak knew that, without a doubt, he would hand over all Numbers for his friend. After all that he'd done to her, all the wrongs he'd committed; he would get her back no matter what. Even if that meant losing his greatest card; his most trusted companion: Number 13: Darkshine Dragon.

It was then that Zak looked at the cards that had been left for him by Angel. Even at the very end, after she'd been taken, she was still trying to help him. A set of Gadgets: Red, Yellow and Green along with the Tuner monster, Unknown Synchron, were amongst the cards he'd been left. Zak saw that the Gadget trio would help him Xyz Summon Rank 4s easier and Unknown Synchron would be useful to Synchro Summon Crimson Blader or Stardust Dragon since it was Level 1 and could be used with Machina Fortress. Then Zak thought of the Stardust Dragon he had and sighed. It wasn't his to use; it was Yusei's. Zak remembered when he'd actually used it, and knew that he wasn't worthy to wield such a great card. Zak nodded to himself and began to add the cards Angel had left him to his deck: he was going to need all the help he could get after all.

Zak removed a few of the other cards he had to make space for the new ones; removing two Starlight Roads and Stardust Dragon itself amongst others. Sure they were incredibly powerful; but Zak would fight with his own deck and win with honour instead of power. He was now even able to use the Ally of Justice Catastor he'd bought so long ago since Unknown Synchron was now with him. The execution deck was now truly his own; being a mix of his old cards, Angel's cards and cards from the alternate timestream. And now he could truly use his ace: Darkshine Dragon. Sure he would more than likely face off against Kite's Deck wielding Number Zero and all its destructive; but he had a chance and, if he did lose, he would do so knowing that he did all he could to right his wrongs and save the world.

And now that his deck was his own again, Zak wasted no time in getting out of Angel's apartment faster than one could win by drawing Exodia on their first turn. He felt the power of his Numbers radiating in his Extra Deck as they headed for their possible undoing. They feared Number Zero as much as he did; and for good reason. Despite their darkness, Zero was too dark for even the Numbers to be a part of; which explained why Zero had been sealed within its own alternate timestream: the cold Heartland. As Zak rushed to Heartland Hospital; he felt the area had become unnaturally cold and quiet. The sky had darkened and most background sounds had faded. There was the eerie feeling that everything about Zak was expecting the dark showdown.

Zak, for one, had thought that he'd never been able to reach the Heartland Hospital as fast as he did during the rush from Angel's apartment to his destination through the cold streets. It was then that Zak realised why it had been so cold and quiet. Time was frozen, such as how it had been when Orbital 7 would freeze it on Kite's command. This was more than likely Number Zero's doing, though why it had been done was a completely different question. Due to holding Numbers, Zak could freely move in the frozen space, and he had to resort to using the stairs to reach the top of the Heartland Hospital due to the elevator being 'stuck.'

But he reached the top, his heart in a race, and his head in a daze. Number Zero was difficult when he and Angel had faced it when it had used Zak's own Duel Ghost. But now it had Kite's deck; which made it a less-than-natural disaster on all accounts. And there it was: Kite's Duel Ghost. Zak's blood ran colder and colder with every shaking step he took toward his foe. He was afraid, but he wouldn't step down: Angel was on the line and Zak would save her. Then, at last, Zak saw her. Angel was lying to one side of the elevator completely motionless. After forgetting about the dark Overlord of Numbers standing not 4 metres away, Zak rushed to his fallen friend and held her in his arms.

'Angel,' Zak whispered, trying to wake her, 'Angel, come on! Angel! Please…'


	26. The Multiverse

Zak felt Angel's ever so slight breath upon him as he held her close; she was alive, but weak. What had Number Zero done to her? Zak couldn't bear to see Angel in such a state. He'd pushed her away and this is what had happened; this was his fault. For the sake of his vengeance, his own best friend had come to harm. Zak couldn't help it and a few tears began to form in his usually dry eyes. He closed his eyes and punched the ground.

'Zak…' Came a breath of a voice.

Zak didn't move: he hadn't heard anything. Too wrapped up in his own thoughts and regrets left Zak shut off from the world. But a soft hand touching his arm was enough to return him to reality, as harsh as that reality may be. Zak slowly looked up to the face of his nearly unconscious friend.

'Zak…' Angel spoke again, ever so softly. She was not in pain, from what Zak could see, but she wasn't in a good state at all. Angel was barely holding onto consciousness and could barely speak or move. Zak moved to grasp her hand tightly in his own.

'I'm so sorry,' Zak could barely manage to speak between his choked up tears.

'My deck… Numbers… Win…' Angel managed to whisper with the slightest hint of a smile toward her friend.

It took a moment for Zak to realise what she had meant by that, but he realised that she was talking about her Extra Deck. Slowly, Zak moved to open it and the retrieve cards from within. Zak blinked away the tears in order to make out the Number 88: Goddess of Light and Chaos Number 88: Goddess of Light Shine cards he held in his trembling hand. Despite pushing her away, despite being bent on revenge; despite everything Zak had done to Angel: she was still willing to trust him with her two ace cards. Zak moved once again to look upon her face, only to see she had finally lost her grip on the waking world.

Zak nodded his head slightly and knew now what he had to do. He removed his jacket and folded it up before placing it gently under Angel's head. She had given him her two Numbers in her last effort to save this world; trusting them with him despite his mistakes. And now he'd prove to her, and himself, that he wasn't gone. He'd prove that her trust was safe with him. He'd prove that he could use Numbers for good and not let them fall to the darkness of Number Zero.

'Hunter,' Zero's ever smooth voice boomed from across the roof of the Hospital.

Zak slowly rose to his feet, wiping away the tears as he did.

'It is time,' Zero spoke once again.

Zak silently added both Number 88 and its Chaos Evolution to his Extra Deck.

'Time for your final Game Over,' Zero finished in an adamant tone.

Zak raised his duel disk and glared directly into KiteZERO's eyes. KiteZERO stared back with equal seriousness.

'Not yet Zero, not yet,' Zak spoke, trying to find his own calm.

'You would challenge me to a duel, Hunter?' Zero asked with a hint of interest.

'No! I'm going to beat you in one!' Zak shouted.

'The truth, Hunter, is that you will end with one,' Zero replied without even so much as a nod, 'This will be your final battle. Your final step will now be taken. I am simply the cliff you walk off into oblivion. Welcome to darkness, Hunter.'

KiteZERO's duel disk materialized instantly around his arm as a huge cold wind whipped around the area. Number Zero was demonstrating its raw power as it sought to defeat Zak in this fated duel. Zak braced himself as he was almost swept off his feet. Suddenly the whole surrounding area was plunged into darkness except for the hospital roof itself, which stayed mildly illuminated.

'Our showdown shall take place in the shadows. Whoever loses shall be drawn into them and will never return,' Zero stated.

[KiteZERO: 4000] [Zak: 4000]

'My first turn shall decide your end, Hunter,' Zero spoke as its puppet drew its card, 'Photon Thrasher shall be Special Summoned from my hand, followed by the Normal Summon of Photon Satellite. Then, by using the effect of Photon Satellite, I change the Levels of both monsters to 5.'

Zak expected an Xyz Summon straight away, but not a Rank 5. If anything, Zak would have expected a summoning of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon or even Number Zero: Multiverse. Zak didn't even know Kite to use Rank 5s, unless KiteZERO was going for any one of the Numbers it may possess?

'After the setting of this card, my turn has ended,' Zero finished without emotion.

Zak was rather shocked: not only did Zero not Xyz Summon, but it had done next to nothing and even had just left a monster with 0 Attack Points on the field in attack mode. Zak knew that whatever Zero had placed facedown was clearly a powerful trap, so he had to play it safe. Zak drew his card all while trying to both keep KiteZERO's gaze and control his own racing heart; Zak was afraid and he couldn't stop it.

He looked to his hand for support, hoping that it would reveal a way to survive, or even win. With luck, he saw Unknown Synchron – a card that would allow him to access Crimson Blader: Zak's Synchro ace. And, if he used Crimson Blader to destroy either of KiteZERO's two monsters, then Zero wouldn't be able to summon any Level 5 or higher monsters. Zak knew that both Kite's ace and Zero's ace both required Level 13 monsters or Level 8 monsters respectively. Crimson Blader would certainly put a huge dent in Zero's plans if it wanted to go for either ace. In addition to the Tuner monster, Zak had in his hand a Malefic Cyber End Dragon, Machina Gearframe and Fortress, Xyz Reborn and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. This was enough to keep him going for a few turns at least.

'I call out Unknown Synchron in defence mode,' Zak began, trying to control the trembling, 'I can Special Summon it if you're the only one with monsters. Next up I summon Machina Gearframe and use its effect to add Machina Fortress to my hand. And now, by discarding two Machina Fortresses from my hand: I can Special Summon one of them!'

I've successfully brought out three monsters on my first turn, Zak thought. If he kept this up, surely he could win.

'Alright, okay,' Zak continued, with his breathing returning to normal, 'I tune Level 7 Machina Fortress with Level 1 Unknown Synchron! Here we go, the blazing red king: Crimson Blader!'

[Crimson Blader – 2800 ATK – 2600 DEF – FIRE Attribute – Warrior-Type – Level 8]

Zak felt a little better with his Synchro monster back by his side again; it had been so long since he laid eyes on it. He felt a small sigh of relief release itself from within himself. With two large swords and royal red armour; the huge robotic warrior was a powerhouse with an equally powerful effect. The flames that surrounded it served to lighten up, and almost warm up, the area around Zak.

'If my Crimson Blader destroys a monster you control by battle; then you can't summon any Level 5 or higher monsters next turn,' Zak explained confidently, 'So Crimson Blader! Attack Photon Satellite! Burning Blade!'

'Pathetic, Hunter,' Zero sounded without skipping a beat, 'The trap card: Battle Simulation is now activated. Both of our monsters have their attack halved during this Battle Phase. In addition, neither can be destroyed by battle. Since Crimson Blader will not destroy Photon Satellite: I will be able to freely summon whatever I please next turn. You plan has failed and you shall fall shortly after.'

'It hasn't failed entirely!' Zak called back, 'You still take 1400 points of damage!'

[KiteZERO: 2600]

'Is that all, Hunter?' Zero asked.

'I set two cards,' Zak replied, annoyed that Zero hadn't seemed to care for the damage he'd taken, 'It's your move.'

KiteZERO drew without faltering his direct gaze into Zak's eyes.

'The Spell card: Galaxy Expedition is now activated. Since I control a Level 5 or higher Photon monster, I can Special Summon another straight from my deck. I choose to bring forth Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!' Zero explained smoothly, yet no less darkly. It was as if even explaining how his cards worked made him even more dangerous and powerful.

[Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon – 3000 ATK – 2500 DEF – LIGHT Attribute – Dragon-Type – Level 8]

'No…' Zak trailed off, looking into the glowing eyes of the shining dragon.

'Do not be afraid of the Dragon, Hunter,' Zero stated darkly, 'The real fear is about to come. I now activate Photon Satellite's effect one more time. This time I target the newly summoned dragon for its effect. This causes the Level 5 Photon Satellite and Level 8 Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to both become Level 13.'

Zak was silent; he knew exactly where his dark opponent was heading with this. And he had no idea how he was going to deal with it when it came.

'The Spell card: Shift Up is now activated. Now Photon Thrasher is raised to Level 13 such as its two brethren are. Finally, the Spell Card: Triangle Evolve is activated. Upon targeting Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon; it can now be used as three Overlay Units if I use it to Xyz Summon this turn. However, the monster Xyz Summoned will lose 1000 Attack Points. This does not bother me at all, Hunter, as I now Overlay all five of my Level 13 monsters, Photon Thrasher, Photon Satellite and three Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragons, and I build the darkest Overlay Network!'

Suddenly all warmth was drawn out of the area and the flames surrounding Crimson Blader subsided. Zak knew that what Number Zero was about to summon was the very epitome of darkness.

'Find yourself lost within the never-ending void, Hunter! Descend before us Number Zero, the very end of all things: Multiverse!' Zero called out with the first sign of passion Zak had heard it display.

[Number Zero: Multiverse – 0 ATK – 0 DEF – DARK Attribute – Divine-Beast-Type – Rank 13]


	27. The Ruination

The ferocious appearance of Number Zero was every bit as fearsome as Zak remembered from the last time they'd encountered. 'A huge grim reaper of duelling in spiked black armour,' was how Zak had last described it and it still rung true. Number Zero: Multiverse's true form took the appearance of a ghostly warrior with dark armour covering its chest, arms and legs. Its face was covered in shadows, though its eyes glowed with a deep red light. A large buster sword, almost the size of the Hospital itself, was firmly gripped within its right arm as it towered over the Hospital roof. Its luminous eyes almost served to light up part of the Hospital roof. This Number, this monstrosity, was Number Zero's true darkness and true power.

'Hunter, I am certain you remember my Number's effects, correct?' Zero asked darkly, 'I shall remind you nonetheless. Multiverse gains 1000 Attack Points for each Overlay Unit it has. With the 3 it has: it gains 3000 Attack. However, due to Triangle Force, it will lose 1000 of those Points. As with all Number brethren: it cannot be destroyed by battle unless with another Number.'

Zak gritted his teeth due to Multiverse's power, however he realised that due to only three Overlay Units and Triangle Force's effect: Multiverse only rested on 2000 Attack Points. Not to mention he had his Scrap-Iron Scarecrow facedown; meaning Zak was still a step ahead.

'And finally, Hunter,' Zero almost laughed, 'Multiverse's true power is revealed through its main ability. Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, I can declare any Number from 1 to 99 and equip it to Multiverse itself, then Multiverse will gain the abilities of all Numbers equipped to it. It may only use each equipped Number's abilities once per turn however I will not need to use Overlay Units for those abilities.'

Zak hated that effect for it was way too powerful. It, quite literally, gave Zero access to all Number abilities once per turn and every turn after depending on what he chose. The only drawback was that it would lose 1000 Attack Points, but something told Zak that Zero had already thought that through.

'I shall use Multiverse's powers!' Zero boomed, 'I use an Overlay Unit and declare Number 16: Shock Master. Then the ability of the newly acquired Number 16 shall be used. By declaring a type of card, whether it be Spell, Trap or Monster, effects of that type of card cannot be activated until the end of your next turn. The type of card I choose is Trap Cards.'

'So what?' Zak burst out, 'Even if I can't use Traps, Multiverse only has 1000 Attack Points; you can't do anything!'

'Incorrect, Hunter,' Zero replied as smooth as ever, 'The Equip Spell card: Xyz Unit is now activated. It grants Multiverse an Attack Point bonus equal to 200 multiplied by its Rank. It is Rank 13 meaning it gains 2600 Attack points for a total of 3600! Since its Attack Points are higher than that of your Synchro Monster – Multiverse shall begin your end by destroying it! Number Zero: Multiverse, destroy Crimson Blader with Chaos Theory!'

Multiverse raised its huge blade which was soon swarmed with darkness – becoming charged up by it. After a few moments Multiverse swung the giant blade with full force in a side swipe through Crimson Blader. The blade passed through Zak and he almost collapsed from it. It seemed that Multiverse's blade could cause one's insides to almost freeze over with its sheer dark fury. But it was a hologram, wasn't it? Zak looked toward his Crimson Blader, which had been frozen in place. Slowly, it began to turn completely black before crumbling to dust. There was no large explosion or bang; just simple and powerful ruination.

[Zak: 3200]

'Turn end, Hunter,' Zero concluded with a dark grin.

Zak drew for his turn into his second Machina Gearframe. He had only this and Malefic Cyber End Dragon in hand along with another Gearframe on field. He couldn't use either of his traps yet due to Multiverse stealing Number 16's effect. Not only that, but Multiverse had two remaining Overlay Units – two more times it could use Numbers – and 3600 Attack Points. Zak knew that he couldn't destroy it yet and so he had to resort to creating a defence. To his relief, he saw exactly how he was going to go about it.

'I summon my second Machina Gearframe!' Zak called, 'And I add Machina Cannon to my hand through its effect! Now I Overlay my two Gearframes! Overlay Network go! Xyz Summon! Number 81: Clay – GuardLord of Earth!'

The stone monolithic lion roared with ground-shaking force. It sat down between Zak and Number Zero in defence mode; protecting its new owner. Zak realised that this Number was one he'd only hunted not an hour earlier and already it was already proving itself as useful. Zak continued with his defence by activating his new Number's effect.

'I can use an Overlay Unit and then target a Level 4 EARTH monster in my Graveyard,' Zak explained, now in a greater control of his fear, 'That monster is Special Summoned to my field in defence mode without effects. However it cannot be destroyed by battle while Clay is on the field. I use an Overlay Unit and Special Summon Machina Gearframe! Now with two protective monsters: I end my turn. Get through that Zero!'

With 3000 Defence Points for Number 81 and an almost invincible Machina Gearframe on his field, Zak knew he was set until he could figure out a way to destroy and defeat Multiverse and then Zero itself. However Zero simply drew its card and moved to reactivate Number 16's stolen effect, calling Trap Cards yet again.

'Another Overlay Unit of Multiverse will now be used,' Zero said in a dark tone, 'I declare Number 88: Goddess of Light! Hunter, your end will be brought about by your own friend's Number. Number 88 allows all monsters under my control to gain 300 Attack and Defence Points as well as gain Piercing Damage until the End Phase. Though an Overlay Unit has been used, meaning Multiverse loses 1000 Attack, it does regain 300 temporarily for a current total of 2900.'

Zak was shocked. Even with his defensive wall; Zero was going to inflict a great deal of damage to him, even resorting to using Angel's power to destroy him. Surely there were no more lows it could stoop to?

'Multiverse: use Chaos Theory on Machina Gearframe!' Zero commanded.

The freezing of his insides was twice as painful for Zak as the dark blade passed through him. Zak fell to his knees and clutched his chest in pain as he gasped for breath. Zak wondered if he could even continue like this. This monster before him was a terrible force of both destruction and ruin and it wasn't about to show him even a sliver of mercy. Maybe if he surrendered now, he and Angel would be spared? Zak gasped again and again until he could finally breathe. He closed his eyes and thought, once again, about everything that had happened since his return. All of the memories flooded his mind. It was then that Zak remembered his promise to Angel. He had promised to return to her when he found himself. If nothing, if the world was going down, if all duellists were to fall to Number Zero; Zak was going to fulfil that promise. And, if he did give in now, he'd have broken that promise. It was not him to give up. He'd beaten Zero once before and he'd do it again.

[Zak: 300]

'One card is set and my turn is over. One more turn until you too are over, Hunter,' Zero concluded.

Although Machina Gearframe hadn't been destroyed, it did have 0 Defence Points, meaning Zak had basically taken a direct hit from Multiverse. Zak rose, and almost stumbled, to his feet. His felt light headed from the blade of Multiverse. One more hit from that would surely mean his end, just as Number Zero had stated. Zak tried to focus and drew his card: Forbidden Lance. Zak thought hard about what he could do in such a situation. He couldn't use traps, and Number Zero would defeat him next turn unless he could destroy it here and now.

With Malefic Cyber End Dragon, Machina Cannon and Forbidden Lance along with Number 81 and Machina Gearframe on field; there had to be something. Then, at long last, Zak saw a combo; a combo that may just work. His heart skipped a beat when he saw it; since it would even mean winning if it succeeded. Zak tried to calm his head and think straight in order to pull off his victory.

'I activate Number 81's effect once again,' Zak began, 'And use its last Overlay Unit to Special Summon my second Machina Gearframe. Now I Overlay my two Gearframes once more! Xyz Summon! Sail into existence Number 50: Black Corn!'

The pirate ship of corn splashed into the duel behind Zak and sailed right next to where Number 81 sat in silence. With 2100 Attack points and an effect that would get rid of Multiverse; Zak was sure it would help him succeed in this duel.

'Next I discard Malefic Cyber End dragon from my hand to Special Summon Machina Fortress from my Graveyard!' Zak continued powerfully, regaining his strength, 'And I do it again with Machina Cannon to Special Summon the second Machina Fortress. Now, with my two Level 7 Machina Fortresses, I build another Overlay Network! If you truly want to see Angel's power, Zero, then I'll show you and I'll bring you down with it! Xyz Summon! Shine forth Number 88, the blazing light of hope: Goddess of Light!'


	28. The Infinite

Angel's Goddess of a Number truly illuminated the arena that Multiverse had cast the darkness upon. Its radiant warmth was enough to make Zak breathe a sigh of relief. Zero, however, made no reaction at all to the change of events that Zak had brought forth. Even with three Numbers facing him down compared to his one and only, Number Zero seemed far too confident. But against Zak with Number 88 with 2200 Attack and its effect along with Number 50 with 2100 Attack and its effects; what was there to be confident about?

'Keep in mind that your three Numbers are still no match for my one, Hunter,' Zero spoke calmly.

'Shut it!' Zak shouted back, 'I use the Spell Card Forbidden Lance from my hand, and I target Number Zero: Multiverse with it! Multiverse loses 800 Attack points and it is no longer affected by Spell and Trap cards till the end of the turn. That means its equipped Numbers and Xyz Unit are useless and its Attack is reduced to 0!'

Even despite its ace Number being made next to powerless, Zero did not for a second falter one bit. This was beginning to irritate Zak.

'Now I activate Number 50's effect and send Multiverse to the Graveyard!' Zak continued, 'And you take 1000 points of damage!'

[KiteZERO: 1600]

The huge shadowy warrior that was Multiverse simply faded from existence. But yet again Number Zero, who had been possessing Kite's duel ghost the entire time, made no move to defend itself or show that it was in any state of disadvantage. Zak guessed that it was either majorly bluffing, or that its facedown card was one that would change the tides of the duel once again. Zak realised that a direct attack may not be the best idea considering what he was actually facing – Number Zero with Kite's deck.

Zak then considered Chaos Xyz Evolving Goddess of Light and activating its effect to destroy all Spells and Traps. Sure it would render Zero's field clear, but it would also destroy his Xyz Reborn and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. And, if whatever Zero had facedown could get around Chaos Number 88, then Zak would have destroyed his own Spells and Traps for nothing. Neither he nor Number Zero even had any cards in hand but Zak had three Numbers. Zak was at a clear advantage now, and so he decided that he would be in a better position to find out what that facedown card was through a direct attack.

'Number 88: Goddess of Light! Attack Number Zero directly and end this madness!' Zak shouted finally.

'Pathetic, Hunter,' Zero said calmly as he activated his trap, causing Zak's heart to skip another beat, 'Due to Number Zero: Multiverse no longer being on the field: Trap cards can now be activated and so my one now will be. Xyz Reborn now revives Number Zero from my Graveyard and becomes an Overlay Unit. With one Overlay Unit comes 1000 Attack.'

'Number 88 can then attack and destroy your Number Zero then!' Zak retorted, 'So it will be destroyed once more and you still take damage!'

Before the huge Number Zero: Multiverse could even be revived fully, it was hit by Goddess of Light's pulse of light. This caused it to fade back once again into non-existence, marking Zak's second defeat over it during this one turn. Now Zero had no hand or field and only a few hundred Life Points left. Zak knew that he could win against it now. Just one more turn.

[KiteZERO: 400]

Zak ended his Battle Phase and looked for anything else he needed to do against Number Zero before he ended his turn. He had his two now-usable traps as well as the three Numbers: 50, 81 and 88. That was it! 50 and 81 were both Rank 4, Zak realised. It had been so long since he'd been in this kind of situation – having two Rank 4 monsters on his field – and he'd almost forgotten what it meant to him.

'I now build a new Overlay Network,' Zak spoke with a smile, 'I overlay my Rank 4 Number 81 and Rank 4 Number 50 to Extend Xyz Summon! Break into existence Number 13, my chaotic soul: Darkshine Dragon!'

The shrieking roar of power broke through the Hospital roof as the mighty dragon flew right into the duel from its summoning portal. Zak felt a wave of energy flow through him as his true ace circled the duel arena; it was home with him once more. The silver armoured black dragon settled down and landed next to Goddess of Light and snarled at KiteZERO. Zak realised his was in control of both his and Angel's aces now, and he was going to use them to win.

'Zero! This is it: you have no hand and no field! I have my two most powerful Numbers on my field now and you have nothing!' Zak said aloud in confidence, 'When will you see that your darkness has no place in this world? The light of myself and Angel will vanquish you! Every step of the way! Your move!'

Zero said nothing as it drew, what Zak thought to be, its final card. Even though it was using Kite's deck and its own dark ace; how could one card really change the tables in such a situation? Zak could block attack with his Scrap-Iron Scarecrow; prevent effect based destruction with Number 13 and, even if one of his monsters was destroyed, then he could revive it with his own Xyz Reborn. With only one card and 400 Life Points, what could Zero possibly do?

'The Spell Card: Photon Sublimation is now activated,' Zero stated in his smooth dark tone, 'By banishing both Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Photon Satellite from my Graveyard: two cards can be drawn. Then one of these cards, Treasure Cards of Adversity, is now activated. Since my field is clear and you control a monster that was Special Summoned: two more cards can be drawn.'

Zak grimaced; of course Zero could pull off something like that. From having no hand at the start of his turn, Zero now had 3.

'Your time is now up, Hunter,' Zero spoke with a cruel grin, 'The Spell Card: Xyz Revenge is now activated. This, once again, revives Number Zero: Multiverse from my Graveyard. However this time it will also steal an Overlay Unit from one of your two monsters and give it to Multiverse. I choose to take one of your Darkshine Dragon's Overlay Units and add it to Multiverse!'

This rendered Number 88 with only one Overlay Unit while 13 rested on its three. Zak knew he could still use their abilities though.

'Finally, Hunter, your end is at hand,' Zero's voice made Zak's blood run cold, 'The Spell Card: Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force is now activated! This will Rank-Up any one of my Xyz Monsters into a Chaos Xyz one Rank higher. Afterward it will take all of Number Thirteen's Overlay units for itself and reduce Thirteen's Attack by 300 for each one taken. I, clearly, choose to Rank-Up Number Zero: Multiverse into a Chaos Xyz. Prepare yourself, Hunter, for your final undoing!'

The huge shadowy armoured warrior was surrounded by a dark Overlay Network as Zero activated the dark Spell Card. After a few moments the dark network exploded, but there was nothing left behind. Only the area did start once again to darken and become increasingly colder. Zak looked about frantically for the monster he was to face. But now only the Hospital roof was visible; the rest of the city having been covered in a black and purple shadowy fog. Suddenly two deep glowing point of energy formed on the far side of the visible part of the fog, over behind Zero itself. The glowing lights took form as eyes and focused directly on Zak, followed by a deep earth shaking roar. It was then that Zak realised that this fog was the Chaos Number itself. It was everywhere.

[Chaos Number Zero: Multiverse Infinite Unlimit – 0 ATK – 0 DEF – DARK Attribute – Divine-Beast-Type – Rank 14]


	29. The Overpower

'Multiverse Infintie Unlimit has a few different abilities,' Zero said in a dark cruel voice, it was clearly enjoying its own devastation, 'But first, due to Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force, it will absorb all of Number 13's Overlay Units and reduce Number 13's Attack by 300 for each one. With three Overlay units taken; Multiverse Infinite Unlimit has a total of 5 Overlay Units while Number 13 is reduced to only 2100 Attack Points.'

Zak couldn't believe it: Zero had gone from having no cards at all to now having a Chaos Number version of itself with 5 Overlay Units! Not to mention Number 13 had been substantially weakened by it.

'Now I shall explain, and demonstrate, my true power!' Zero continued in a burst of energy, 'During either of our turns I may use any Number effects, from 1 to 99, as Multiverse Infinite Unlimit's effects. I do not need to use Overlay Units for this but I may only use them as many times as it has Overlay Units during that turn. For example: this turn I may use up to five Number effects whenever I choose. Also, once during either of our turns, I may use an Overlay Unit to negate and destroy a Spell or Trap of my choosing and end the current Phase it was used in. Put quite simply Hunter, you cannot defeat it.'

As much as he hated to admit it, Zak couldn't see any way around the newly created dark fog that surrounded Heartland City. With access to a plethora of powerful effects and five shots per turn at using any one of them; the dark Chaos Number was matchless in power.

'As one final insult toward displaying its full strength: upon summoning, Multiverse Infinite Unlimit allows the opponent to draw one card,' Zero added cruelly, 'To prove that no matter what you draw: you stand no chance. Game Over, Hunter.'

Zak drew his card: Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon, which wasn't exactly much help in such a situation. Now he and Zero both held one card in hand.

'With the multitude of powers I possess, Hunter, how should I go about ending you?' Zero asked cruelly, 'But surely it doesn't matter now as you'll fall under my control along with all other duellists as soon as I possess your Numbers.'

Zak grunted; he wasn't about to let that happen. But he couldn't think of a way out.

'I shall defeat you the way you defeat all other opponents, Hunter,' Zero laughed darkly, 'With brute force. The Spell Card: Xyz Unit is now activated and equipped to Multiverse Infinite Unlimit!'

Upon looking around at the shadowy fog that covered the area, Zak saw Overlay Units attached to it here and there, all fading in and out of the dark fog. Five powerful uses of any Number that Zero so chose.

'You are still aware of what this card does, aren't you Hunter?' Zero spoke, 'It give my Chaos Number 200 Attack Points for every Rank it has. With 14 Ranks: Multiverse Infinite Unlimit rises to 2800 Attack. Then I shall use the power of Number 88: Goddess of Light to give it another 300 Attack Points until the End Phase! With a new total of 3100 Attack points compared to the 2100 of your pathetic Dragon: you, Hunter, are done!'

Zak braced himself as Zero raised his right arm to direct his Chaos Number to attack. He felt the fear in both Goddess of Light and Darkshine Dragon as they too waited for the dark fury that was about to be unleashed.

'MULTIVERSE INFINITE UNLIMIT! DESTROY DARKSHINE DRAGON AND THAT USELESS HUNTER!' Zero shouted in a bout of surging power, 'ABSOLUTE CHAOS THEORY!'

Zak waited and looked around nervously for the attack to strike, but there was nothing. He watched the huge glowing red eyes of Chaos Number Zero and then to his own Darkshine Dragon. Suddenly hundreds of black spears were shot out from the dark fog directly at Number Thirteen. Zak jumped back in fright and rushed quickly to activate his trap.

'I use Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!' Zak shouted with adrenaline, 'Your attack is cancelled!'

'NO!' Zero responded furiously, 'I use an Overlay Unit! Your Trap is negated, destroyed and the Battle Phase ends! While you have survived this battle; you will no longer be able to use that trap to protect you and your pathetic dragon!'

Zak's heart was racing for that had been a close call. Slowly the huge dark spears faded into nonexistence as the attack was revoked. Despite the Trap being negated; even Multiverse Infinite Unlimit could not attack during the second Main Phase. Zak felt Zero's furious glare as he looked toward his evil enemy.

'If I can't destroy you by force; I'll break you through despair!' Zero called darkly, 'I use my second Number power this turn; that of Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis! By sending the equip card to the Graveyard: your Life Points are halved!'

A single black spear was launched straight through Zak's chest. The force of it blasted him back and caused him to collapse near the edge of the Hospital.

[Zak: 150]

'Following that, I use Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' effect!' Zero continued in a dark fit, 'Both of your monsters are given a String Counter. Come my next Standby Phase: both will be destroyed and you will take 500 Points of damage for each!'

Zak lay motionless by the dark fog; his insides in turmoil and all odds now being stacked against him.

'And finally, Hunter, if you thought that you could use your Chaos Evolutions to escape my clutches; then you are wrong,' Zero laughed cruelly, 'I use the final Number effect this turn; Number 11: Big Eye. This gives me permanent control of one of your monsters. I choose Number 88: Goddess of Light! With her on my field and with the String Counter on her: you have no chance of beating me.'

Zero began to laugh in such a way that all warmth from the world disappeared. Zak shivered in place as Zero ended its turn, rendering Multiverse Infinite Unlimit with 0 Attack Points.

'With your friend's Number under my control; with your Number weaker than ever; and with certain defeat on my next turn: you are done, Hunter,' Zero sneered, 'If you try to do anything during your turn: then my own Chaos Number will tear you apart bit by bit.'

Zak's eyes slowly opened as his insides lurched in pain once again; causing him to double over.

'You performed in my plan perfectly, Hunter,' Zero said with a hint of sarcasm, 'But you've taken the spotlight a tad too long.'

Zak groaned and tried to move his arm in order to stand up. Hadn't he been through this already?

'Spare yourself any further pain, Hunter,' Zero continued, 'And surrender your Numbers.'

Zak had definitely been through this already; and his mind was still the same. No giving up. Every step of the way. He shuddered into a slow motion to stand. His eyes were glazed; his insides were in more pain than ever and it was really just the last effects of adrenaline keeping him from falling. On his feet, Zak almost fell over again as he sought to regain his balance. But he knew one thing and one thing only: if he was going down here and now, then he would at least take Number Zero with him.

'I… draw…' Zak breathed, drawing into Monster Reborn of all cards, 'I use… Thirteen… Chaos Evolve!'

Zak could hardly breathe, let alone talk or duel; but he forced him to endure the pain to do what was necessary. If only someone was watching, a flicker of thought said, they'd call me a hero. Number Thirteen roared in triumph as it flew into the newly formed Overlay Network in order to evolve. Zak felt some small form of energy filling him as his Ascended Dragon burst into the arena with a powerful howl.

[Chaos Number 13: Darkshine Dragon Ascension – 3000 ATK – 0 DEF – LIGHT Attribute – Dragon-Type – Rank 4]

'I use… all Overlay Units…' Zak struggled to speak, 'Destroy all monsters… you take damage… combined Attack Points.'

Darkshine Dragon Ascension covered itself in a silver flame as it howled at the dark fog. It breathed a jet of flame all around the arena: covering itself, Goddess of Light and the dark fog. Both itself and Goddess of Light were destroyed in the inferno.

'Hah, you honestly believe I did not see that coming, Hunter?' Zero mused, 'I use the effect of Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja to prevent Multiverse Infinite Unlimit from destruction. And, since Chaos Number Thirteen did not destroy all monsters: I take no damage! You've gone and destroyed both your ace and your friend's ace for nothing. Face it now, Hunter, I am always one step ahead!'

Zak's lightheaded mind was not helping him think any clearer. With only three cards left and 150 Life Points; how could he hope to defeat Zero and its Chaos Number? He considered using Monster Reborn or Xyz Reborn to revive any one of his cards and then attack; but he knew that Zero would either negate either card or block the attack with Number 39's effect. So there he was: only three cards, 150 Life Points and facing down the ultimate Number with 4 Overlay Units. Zero still remained on 400 Life Points too.

Zak then remembered the Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon he'd drawn because of Zero: perhaps he could revive Machina Fortress with it? Yes! And then he could use either Monster Reborn or Xyz Reborn to revive Thirteen and have them both attack? But could Multiverse Infinite Unlimit use a single Number's effect more than once per turn? Zak decided that he'd just have to find out the hard way. He couldn't see victory at all; and so he decided to just go down fighting as had done so before being trapped in the Cold Heartland.

'I discard Ancient Gear Dragon to revive Machina Fortress,' Zak said, breathing heavily, 'Now I activate Monster Reborn to…'

'No you don't, Hunter,' Zero retorted instantly, 'I use one of Multiverse Infinite Unlimit's Overlay Units to negate Monster Reborn. Now it becomes you Battle Phase! And not even all the cards in the world will save you here!'


	30. Heart and Soul

It was now the final stretch of the duel: Zero with Multivser Infinite Unlimit on 3 Overlay Units and 0 Attack Points and then Zak with Machina Fortress and Xyz Reborn. Zak knew that Multiverse Infinite Unlimit could now only use it Number copying effect twice more this turn and it couldn't negate anything for the rest of the turn. But come next turn; Zero would surely find a way to finish Zak off.

'Machina Fortress… Attack!' Zak tried to shout as his mechanical beast fired a few shots into the shadowy fog that was Chaos Number Zero. Zak expected Zero to use Number 39: Utopia's effect to block the attack and save itself from damage.

'The power of Number 96: Dark Mist is now activated,' Zero replied darkly, 'Machina Fortress' Attack points are halved while Multiverse Infinite Unlimit gains that amount of Attack Points! With 2500 Attack Points to begin with: both monsters now rest on 1250. And since Machina Fortress is not a Number: it is destroyed!'

The dark spears pierced right through Machina Fortress: causing it to explode, but Zak could still use its effect.

'When Fortress is destroyed,' Zak had now calmed his breathing, 'I can destroy a card on your field such as Multiverse Infinite Unlimit!'

Zak pointed directly at the glowing red eyes on the other side of the shadowy fog behind Zero itself. The residual pieces of Machina Fortress pulled themselves together and fired a laser straight toward the eyes.

'Useless again, Hunter,' Zero laughed, 'I use your own Number Thirteen's effect to prevent its destruction and have it gain 500 Attack Points until my next End Phase! With 1750 Attack Points currently and the ability to keep using Number effects; did you honestly believe you stood a chance?!'

Each of Zak's moved had been perfectly blocked by the sheer power of Multiverse Infinite Unlimit and Zak had no idea what to do next. No matter what he'd done to try and stop the dark power, he's been blocked and beaten down time and again. All he had left was his facedown card: Xyz Reborn. Even if he revived Number Thirteen; then Zero could just use another Number effect to destroy it one way or another.

Or could it?

Zak halted for a split second before it dawned on him: Zero couldn't use Multiverse Infinite Unlimit's effect anymore! It could only be used as many times as it had Overlay Units: which was three this turn. And it had used its negation ability too! Zak couldn't believe it: Zero was powerless now! All he needed was to destroy the dark fog of a Number.

And he had everything he needed to do it.

'Time up, Hunter,' Zero commenced another mental assault, 'You have all but one facedown which you have not used all throughout the duel. How could it possibly beat my Chaos Number here and now? How could you possibly beat me here and now? Game Over, Hunter!'

'No!' Zak cried out finally, 'Your game is over! I activate Xyz Reborn to Special Summon Darkshine Dragon back from my Graveyard in Attack Mode, with this trap becoming an Overlay Unit!'

Zero was, at last, speechless as Zak's ace burst from the Graveyard with a triumphant howl toward the heavens. It sensed the dark Number's defeat as much as Zero and Zak did; and it was all too happy to be the one to deliver it.

'Number Thirteen: Darkshine Dragon! Destroy Chaos Number Zero and finish this once and for all!' Zak shouted in power with his dragon, 'Your Darkness is over, Zero, and so are you!'

But Zero simply grinned as Darkshine Dragon coated itself in a silver flame.

'The Darkness is never over, Hunter,' Zero spoke softly as Darkshine Dragon flew directly into the red eyes of the fog.

At once an ear piercing shriek was heard as the entirety of the fog caught fire from Darkshine Dragon. Zak cupped his hands over his ears as the fog burnt and faded to nothing.

[KiteZERO: 0] [Winner: Zak]

When Zak raised his head again, the fog and Darkshine Dragon had disappeared: signifying the duel's end. But KiteZERO still stood there, motionless as ever. Zak forced himself to his feet and limped over to his defeated enemy.

'The Darkness never ends, Hunter,' Came Zero's smooth voice, 'Never…'

'You lost, Zero, so it's ended for you,' Zak replied solemnly, 'Now take your dreams of a dark duellist army and get out!'

Zero laughed aloud for a moment before turning to glare at Zak. Zak could see that the duel ghost of Kite was already beginning to fade and disappear due to its defeat.

'I don't need a dark army,' Zero said in a low tone, 'Not when I have you, Hunter!'

Because Zak could react, the duel ghost jumped onto him before fading. Zak was knocked over by the surprise attack from his opponent. 'Darkness…' Was the final word Zak heard from Zero.

The adrenaline finally left Zak's worn down body as he rose to his feet. He had to raise his arm to block the glare from the sun that now shone down on the Hospital roof such as a blaze did. The pains and frozen insides he'd felt from Number Zero's attacks had died down now that Zero was no more, having faded with the last duel ghost. But Zak still felt dizzy from the duel itself. He'd only just scraped a victory against the strongest monster he'd ever seen. Chaos Number Zero: Multiverse Infinite Unlimit was truly a powerful, and evil, force. Zak was just glad he wouldn't have to deal with it again.

Then he remembered Angel and where he'd left her. Zak felt his energy restore itself a little too fast as he bolted off to where Angel lay on his jacket. Gently, he knelt down beside her and checked if she was okay before placing her two Number aces in her hand. They were now hers again and they'd helped out Zak a great deal – even if he only used one of them. He turned to face the majority of Heartland city from the rooftop, but something – or someone – caught his eye as he turned his head. It was Kite no less, standing upon the same rooftop he had been when Zak had seen him a short while ago. His eyes met with Zak's and, before Zak knew it, Kite had leapt from the building with Orbital 7 is follow. The small robot latched around Kite's back and the duo glided swiftly to where Zak stood.

'It would seem Number Zero is no longer a threat,' Kite stated calmly, skipping any form of greeting.

'So what's next then?' Zak asked, deciding that there was no chance for small talk.

'The Numbers should be returned to Yuma.'

'All of them?! Even Thirteen?'

'All of them.'

Zak sighed; did it really have to end like this? After all of that, he had to give away his ace and friend to Yuma, even If it was the right thing to do. Then a hint of an idea flickered across his mind.

'Kite, what exactly does the Photon Hand do?' Zak asked quickly.

'It… It disconnects a Number from its host as well as takes the host's soul. Though your one doesn't take the soul,' Kite replied, clearly not ready for such an off topic question.

'So what would happen if I use it on a Number card itself?' Zak continued, reaching his point.

Kite stopped and thought for a minute, 'Are you implying that the Photon hand would remove a Number from a Number card?'

'Maybe; but your one would remove the soul too,' Zak said, trying to think, 'My one doesn't: it just removes the Number. Maybe if I used it on Number Thirteen, it would take only the Number side and leave it as a different card?'

'It's your card, so your call,' Kite shrugged, 'But getting the remaining Numbers to Yuma is a priority.'

Zak saw this as a 'yes' to trying his theory and so he reached for his Extra Deck. But he stopped as he saw his Main Deck, or what was now left of it. Half of the cards in it were fading with a blue haze. Zak realised that since Number Zero was gone; his cards could no longer exist in the world and would so deteriorate into nothingness. Zak sighed; now he needed a new deck again. However it was a problem for later and so he reached for his Extra Deck and retrieved Number Thirteen as well as its Chaos Evolution. Zak placed Number Thirteen on the ground at his feet between he and Kite before aiming the Photon Gauntlet at it. After fully committing to the task; Zak launched the energy arm into his ace card, receiving a small shock after doing so. The Photon Gauntlet faded after a few moments and so Zak knelt down to retrieve his card; hoping for a miracle.

No longer was it 'Number 13: Darkshine Dragon' but rather only 'Darkshine Dragon' now. All references to being a Number had been removed completely – the title, the Numbers-only-battle-destruction effect and even the symbols for 13 had been removed from the card. And that familiar darkness that surrounded all Numbers had all but disappeared. Zak couldn't help but grin; his card was his own again. The effects and all other stats still remained the same though; but Zak couldn't have wanted anything different. He looked toward Kite, grinned and reached for his Chaos Evolution only to find it had disappeared.

'Without a base Number anymore; the Chaos version couldn't exist,' Kite explained simply.

Zak nodded and thought about using the Gauntlet on the remaining Numbers – but decided that Yuma needed them more than he did and so resolved to only release Goddess of Light from the Numbers. He looked in question toward Kite, who nodded in response, and gently retrieved the two cards from Angel who was just beginning to wake. Zak decided to quickly kill two birds with one stone and so placed both cards on the ground at once before using the Photon Gauntlet on them. The result was 'Shine – GodQueen of Light;' a suitably different card from either of its two predecessors. It was still a LIGHT Fairy-Type that needed two Level 7s, but it was different than Goddess of Light and its Chaos Evolution. Zak only hoped that Angel would be okay with what he'd done to save her ace for her. Perhaps the Photon Gauntlet had melded the two together in some way?

Kite took a step toward Zak as the latter nodded. Zak reached into his Extra Deck and then into Angel's to retrieve the full amount of Numbers they'd both obtained before handing them all to Kite. Kite gestured his thanks before leaping from the rooftop once more and gliding off with Orbital 7 on his back. Zak shook his head at the fantastic conversation he'd just held with his former rival. But what mattered is that he no longer had to worry about the Numbers or Number Zero for that matter. All that was left to worry about was Angel, to which Zak turned to and knelt beside. Angel was just coming to, but Zak scooped her up in his arms anyway and took a few steps toward the end of the Hospital roof so that they both could look out toward the newly freed city of Heartland. Sure the Barians were still loose; but at least Number Zero couldn't go ahead and create a dark army of duelists to 'save the world' as it had put it. And for Zak, that was enough to smile about. He felt Angel move slightly and so he peered down into her now open eyes.

'Did we… win?' Were Angel's first words.

'We did. We won,' Zak smiled softly.

Angel didn't speak but rather moved toward Zak slowly and, before he could react, she touched her lips against his. The softness and smoothness of the kiss was enough to make Zak's heart race at full pace. For the few shining seconds that it lasted, both he and Angel's hearts were beating as one and he didn't want it any other way.

'This could work, sweetie,' Angel said coyly, at which point Zak smiled again and nodded.

Angel pulled her head up to Zak's shoulder and leaned on it as they both turned to face the vibrant city ahead of them. They could worry about Zak needing a new deck and the Barian forces tomorrow. Today was their time together and that's how they wanted it: together every step of the way. Zak closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. But his peace was disturbed by a darkly familiar voice sounding in his head. It was Number Zero, from within Zak's mind.

'So she has your heart and I have your soul. This will be fun, now won't it, Zak?'

-END-


End file.
